Heartbreaker oneshots
by Olive nerd
Summary: One-shots of all your favorite ponies and what can really strike them back; rejection, loss, and love. Song parodies included.
1. Within you Flutterdash

Within You (Flutterdash)

**Pre Note: This is RDxFS. I just feel a strong connection between Jim Henson's 'The Labyrinth' character, which I do not own, and these two Hasbro 'My Little Pony,' characters, which I also do not own. First of all, both Rainbow Dash and the Goblin King are gifted and I have to admit, cocky. And at the same time, both Fluttershy and Sara Williams are both very caring toward their friends and/or pets or family. In this one-shot, Fluttershy wished for her pet rabbit Angel away. (I'm sorry; I don't have any details.) Her wish was granted by Rainbow Dash, whom in this fanfic, was able to grant her wish. And so, Fluttershy ventures through the **Everfree** Forest and receives help from Twilight to get to Cloudsdale and retrieve Angel. This is where Rainbow Dash expresses her unrequited feelings for Fluttershy and sadly realizes that she will never be able to get Fluttershy to do what she asks. In all, this is Dash's point of view in third story. I do not own the marvelous movie nor the adorable pony series. Enjoy!**

'Boy, who knew that this shy fry could fly so fast?' As Dash zipped though the endless columns of her famously derived blizzard, the mare just kept flying. Her long, cotton candy tresses were easy to spot through even the thickest of frosted white winds, which tensed both mares through the chaotic, winter forces. And to think that all this was for some stupid rabbit!

_How you turned my world, you precious thing._

She began to slow down when detecting my approach. Her lemon yellow wings fluttered and stiffened in fear. Yep, that's what it always was! Fear! Fear was the only emotion the cyan pegasus received after she had granted her wish of taking the pathetic rabbit away and giving her the adventure of her dreams.

_You starve and near exhaust me._

Fluttershy blinked when Rainbow Dash had suddenly dissolved into the harsh blizzard. But once she did, Fluttershy began to scan her surroundings with wide, frantic eyes. But then out of the blue, one strong hoof tapped her shoulder, and Fluttershy let our a small squeak when coming face to the face to a pair of fiery red eyes.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you._

The shy pegasus squealed slightly when Rainbow Dash's wings sprung out and made Fluttershy loose her balance in the blizzard supernaturally not effecting Ponyville below, but in the stratosphere where they flew.

_I move the stars for no one._

Rainbow Dash let out a wryly chuckle before dissolving before Fluttershy's view. Meanwhile, Fluttershy stayed silently for a moment, letting her eyes lead her to where her little Angel could possibly be being held captive. "Why in the sky," she murmured to herself. Letting her wings stretch through the blizzard more, Fluttershy glided in elliptical and soon circular motions, looking around widely for her pet rabbit. It was her fault that her Angel had been wished away and the wish was granted. And thanks to the many friends she had met, she was going to retrieve the rabbit back even with her mouth firmly shut and inactive.

_You've run so long. You've run so far. _

Rainbow Dash spotted the other pegasus in mid-flight, careful not to let her rainbow jet stream abilities be let loose and detected in the blizzard. Spiting a portion of crumpled ice out of her mouth, Dash swerved under Fluttershy and was pleased to see Fluttershy gawk when she flipped to face her in the clouds. Looking into her precious teal eyes, Rainbow Dash kept her fiery gaze and wryly smile.

_Your eyes can be so cruel._

Dash gently held out a glowing carrot, teasingly waving it around Fluttershy. But to her shock, Fluttershy didn't tear up nor pout, only kept her eyes in a determined, mature lock. It tensed Dash out, to see that her opponent now kept her firm ground. But luckily, Dash shook it off with one flip of her multicolored mane and a tiny snarl.

_Just as I can be so cruel._

Throwing the carrot, Dash gestured to Fluttershy the vegetable in flight, and watched her carefully follow it with her eyes.

_Though I do believe in you._

Soon, a tiny, jumpy creature happily snatched on the carrot and munched it while still staying afloat. "ANGEL!" The adorable rabbit glanced up at his kind mistress before appearing and reappearing in the harsh blizzard. Fluttershy's mind grew foggy and dizzy, and she would've fallen through the disaster if Dash hadn't gripped her hooves. Sadly, the panicking animal lover unintentinally ignored Dash at that moment, and she quickly soared deeper into the blizzard to rescue her pet rabbit.

_Yes I do._

Watching Fluttershy made Dash want to scream and reach her. 'Why does she care so much about that stupid rabbit? I was never going to hurt him! Well, only if he was kind enough! And her friends…Why must she be so concerned with them when she's very capable and fit to be her own mare or…' Dash shot up from her thinking when she heard Fluttershy yelp in pain as a sheet of raw ice scraped her right side. But thankfully, Fluttershy only gripped her teeth and was able to resume her flight. But what made Dash frown was that her eyes were peeled on the rabbit, whom she had cast her wing beat dust on to avoid Fluttershy.

_Live without the sunlight._

Rainbow Dash wanted to aid Fluttershy, wanted to take all of her pain away with just one flick of her hoof. But if she did, where would that lead? That cruel pegasus would resume to Ponyville, and leave her forever. Dash was able to take a 'thank-you' or even an insult from her, but something in her hard heart caused her insides to freeze, to harden, and float in a gloomy trance of lost. Her body temperature, even through the blizzard, was normal, since she was a weather pegasus and head ruler of Ponyville's skies. The pain settled in her insides, the same horrific pain she felt when she was exiled into the skies above and to never set foot on ground without requests. And it occurred every time Fluttershy rejected her gifts and…her.

_Love without your heartbeat._

Dash was not a magician, yet her powers of the skies above derived from sorcery roots. But what was Fluttershy? Well, that was the biggest mystery because being an average animal loving pegasus, she still had managed to infect the heart of Rainbow Dash. 'No,' Dash argued to herself. 'Quit fooling yourself and be the ruler you are! You love her, and you knew all along!' Dash sighed sadly to herself, staring at the heartbroken Fluttershy. Tears were stinging her love's eyes, and Angel was now unattainable. But that stubborn pegasus, even when bloody, refused to give up.

How long will it be until Fluttershy would give in? How long will it be when she herself would give up? Who would be the first in the end? Looking at the now wobbly, bloody Fluttershy, who's eyes were still burning with that cursed streak of determination, Rainbow Dash had made her decision.

_Oh, I can't live within you._

Watching her continue to chase her pet, Rainbow Dash secretly released Angel and approached the pegasus. She had to grimace at how much Fluttershy glowed magnificently when holding Angel. 'If only she'd glow for me.'

Fluttershy spotted Rainbow Dash, and to her surprise, approached her with firm wing beats. "I'm leaving with Angel. And nopony can stop me." Dash circled around her, while still keeping a graceful float.

"You dare to defy the pegasus who's giving you everything? Your wish? Your dreams? Your freedom?" Tears threatened to flow down from Dash's rose red eyes. Yet, Dash fidgeted away from Fluttershy when she tried to gingerly grab her hooves.

"You have, Dash." A sad smile formed on Fluttershy's lips. "But you have yet to give me the freedom to leave."

_I can't live within you._

"Wait," Dash begged, but Fluttershy held her hooves over her head, letting the blizzard guide her home. At that moment, time seemed to have stopped itself, and gentle mauve waves of energy flowed around them. For Twilight Sparkle was found and was pulling Fluttershy and Angel back to Ponyville. "It can't BE! HOW'D YOU FIGURE IT OUT?"

Fluttershy only kept her sad smile, but once she had began dissolve, she whispered, "I've learned that by being kind and minding my words, I've been free all along. For the dreams their selves can enslave, and the only way to set the mind free is to wake up and move on. I'm sorry, Dash. But these gifts, these constant presents of selfishness, are only going to enslave me into a deeper oblivion. I thank you, but I will never again be greedy and selfish and sit beside you." A tear escaped Fluttershy's eye before she had dissolved from the blizzard for good with a purring Angel.

That was it; the blizzard had settled into the night, as if it had never taken place. Rainbow Dash only floated around Ponyville, glaring at the hovering moonlight above her. "She did it. Somepony beat me! And all it took was…."Dash glanced back at Ponyville, remembering the determined look in Fluttershy's eyes and how she had gotten back up again through almost her death. "It took one foolish, timid pegasus." She had been so terribly cruel, without even realizing it. However, maybe she had, only she could do nothing about Dash's feelings. She had surrendered her wishes, dreams, and even Dash's affections for her freedom of moving on. She was unattainable all the while. Dash had failed to realize that under her shyness, she had been all along. Her heart was too gigantic to be ignored, and ignoring the love of a criminal without a stable status was the price to pay for kindness towards real life.

She didn't only choose Angel over Rainbow Dash and her dreams. "She chose reality over me," Dash whispered with free tears escaping her eyes. Angrily wiping them off, the pegasus set for the higher skies above.

Forever was she to remain in Cloudsdale. For her price to pay was to live through the torment of being the one pegasus that failed to lure her lost love. As an immortal, Rainbow Dash lived through the tragic centuries and attempted to find her love. But never will Rainbow Dash ever love another like she did Fluttershy. Dash had faced the toughest of beasts and the cleverest of ponies and the mightiest of forces. However, Fluttershy was the one pegasus she had lost to, and the one pegasus who made her feel dead ever since she had dissolved away from her. Never would Rainbow Dash love another like her again.

_Oh, I can't live within you._

**Post note: Somebody please make a Labyrinth/MLP video with either 'As the World Falls Down,' 'Hallucination,' or 'Within you.' In my opinion, RDxFS or Twilight x Discord would be the best pairs for these songs, but everyone has their views! Somedays, RD x Pinkie Pie is just adorable to me. Please review and let me know if I should do another MLP/Labyrinth one-shot! **


	2. As the world falls down Twiluna

As the World Falls Down (Twiluna)

**Another Labyrinth parody! Please let me know how this looks!**

Constant heat waves penetrated through Twilight Sparkle's burning skull, as she wobbled from side to side, comprehending the distribution of the situation. For Spike had claimed that this biscuit would ease her hunger; they've gone a long way to fetch back her stolen ability of magic. And she had to admit, the substance was exotically delicious and tasted so authentically sweet and addictive. For one single moment, it did ease her worries.

But then, that was when the dizziness had stepped in. She began to sway, wobble, and tumble slightly toward Spike for support. Yet, he only gave her a guilty, shameful look and wandered off deeper to where they stood in the Everfree Forest.

"Spike," she slurred, then decided to lean limply on a nearby hallow tree. Paying no mind to the tree's distorted and haunting smile, Twilight's vision began to glaze into hallucination. But before her eyes stuck to the golden moon's endless oblivion, she peered at her biscuit, which was now an icy crystal and muttered, "The sky….the moon….Forever the night…." And soon, the violet unicorn slumped into a dizzy slumber.

The next thing Twilight knew was she was in a shimmering lavender gown with silver balloon patterns sewed in at the hem. The clear windows of the ballroom beheld the luminous moonlight and several glittering stars above. Blinking, she adjusted her gaze to her setting and stood from her spot. Dozens of gloomy mares hidden in the shadows hovered over her, and they let out louder cackles as she tripped in her dress. But to Twilight's relief, she began seeing pairs of other mares and stallions dancing and prancing around the windows and buffet tables in each other's arms. Some were simply watching with streamers in their mouths, such as Applejack.

Applejack! Twilight had no idea why or how both she and her cow pony friend ended up here, yet she was determined to find the source of all this madness. But as she scurried toward her, Applejack had already been escorted out by Macintosh, who seemed theoretically drunk and was also ushering Cherilee out. And when Twilight tried to call out their names, she grew pale at the discovery of her voice not being heard nor felt in her dry throat. 'Oh where is my voice? How will I be able to call out…what were their names again?' Oblivious to her memory loss, Twilight shook her head and ventured around the party room for any familiar ponies or at least somepony who'd provide her with information about her location and their reasons. Suddenly, she bumped into a stallion with fiery hair dancing with a midnight black mare in silver armor.

Odd. But before Twilight could get a good look, somepony with a diamond pendant and sapphire collared oceanic gown bumped into her. Her royal purple mane brushed in Twilight's face and made her nose twitch. To Twilight's annoyance, the graceful pony giggled in her face and whirled her lovesick dancing partner, an all too familiar baby dragon, further on the dance floor. 'I've seen that dragon,' Twilight guessed, before she met hypnotizing sea green eyes from far away and gawked.

_'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes.'_

But before Twilight blinked, the mysterious mare had disappeared into the crowd of swarming and gossiping guests.

_'I'll place the sky within your eyes.'_

Twilight felt several stares piercing her tensing back and attempted to sink deeper into the crowd just as that one pony did. When thinking about her, Twilight suddenly had the urge to speak to her. Her presence just felt important and vitally necessary to take in. 'And maybe,' she analyzed optimistically. 'She might know where, why, and how I'm here!'

_'There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams'_

Suddenly, the wandering unicorn cast her eyes upon the couple that seemed to have glowed the most in the party room; a handsome stallion with a blazing blue mane and sapphire eyes and a gorgeous light pink mare with big, breath-taking lavender eyes. And even with the slightest sting of envy, Twilight had to smile dreamily at them and feel content at the stallion's smile. For some reason, he was vaguely the most familiar pony she had ever laid eyes on in the room. 'Maybe he'd know-' But before she could politely waltz over to him, somepony grabbed her shoulders and spun around and dizzied her.

_'A love that will last within your heart.'_

A pegasus with a rainbow mane and rosy red eyes chuckled and winked at her. And then, she gently held her arm out to a nearby and timid pegasus and soared above the cheering crowd. Twilight growled at the stranger, for she was not particularly fond of ponies who showed off to others. But then again, was she? She had no other memories of herself that came to mind, only two names…hers and….

Princess Luna circled around the oblivious unicorn and hid behind her several guests to remain unseen.

_'I'll place the moon within your heart.'_

Princess Luna! Twilight spun around in several circles, glancing at the smirking ponies around her and searching for the moonlight princess. 'Oh where is she? She'd know why I'm here!'

_'As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you,'_

Twilight tripped once more to her dismay. Only this time, two ponies were approaching her with a small wooden jewelry box. And seeing her curious gaze, the mare in the lavender magician's hat opened the latch of the box and revealed the head of one shrieking silver pegasus with blonde hair and swirling copper eyes. Twilight let out an inaudible but startling gasp, and the magician and her assistant with a bouncy pink mane laughed in mirth before huddling away from Twilight.

_'Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all.'_

Scurrying and seeking a place further out of another prankster's reach, Twilight desperately swerved into the laughing crowds of guests and pushed her way through several stubborn or drunk guests. 'Why would I ever attend such a disastrous occasion with these ponies? Nopony's even concerned….only staring at me.' And frankly, Twilight felt their stares everywhere she turned and ventured. She even had caught a few glares and scowls from several mares, but at the same time, a few winks and smirks were sent in her direction as well.

_'But I'll be there for you-oo-oo. As the world falls down.'_

But why ever would they mind their affairs with her? Why stare at the dimwitted guest who didn't even know any other pony here besides her and Princess Luna? She just needed the right answers! She despised not knowing something drastically critical! Wait…was that a clue to who she actually was? Maybe her 'original self' was the urgently astute type! More answers were needed to clear the fog penetrating her memories…

_'I'll paint you mornings of gold; I'll spin you Valentine evenings.'_

With a throbbing mind, Twilight side-stepped the several bouncing and prancing dance partners and avoided crashing into another pony with alcohol breath or mischievous looks. She just wanted to find Princess Luna and find out why in this forsaken setting she was disappearing off and leaving her with unanswered questions! But then, her search ceased as a cooling hoof tapped her shoulder.

_'Though were strangers till now.'_

Her eyes were spectacular and shining for her and her alone. Her midnight blue mane waved fluently without a stray strand in sight to distract the flawlessness of her being.

_'We're choosing the path between the stars.'_

The string quartet not too far away from them now raised the volume of their hypnotizing tune, and soothing notes drifted around in Twilight's mind. And as Luna held her hoof out to Twilight for a waltz, she took it slowly without the slightest sign of hesitation.

_'I'll leave my love between the stars.'_

The princess of the night twirled Twilight gracefully into a steady but effortless waltz of grace and ease. Twilight felt the butterflies in her stomach drift into the moonlight above them, and she also felt as if the night itself had caressed her into a sweet, soothing lullaby of happiness.

_'As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you,_

_every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all.'_

And who would've thought that not five minutes ago it seemed, she was scanning the very same ballroom and searched for clues of who she was and why she was here!

Now, she knew that she was only incomplete. But now, dancing with Luna erased her worries, and Twilight drifted in a luminous and marvelous dance of beauty and companionship. When keeping her eyes on Luna's, she felt blissfully completed. It seemed like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. But then, wasn't that what it was all along?

_'But I'll be there for you-oo-oo. As the world falls down.'_

Twilight frowned at the thought and looked up at Luna, who was now smiling fondly at her. "You look wonderful." Twilight's eyes widened; she didn't know that somepony could talk in such a blissful dream!

"Luna," she squeaked. Hearing her own voice was odd in the glowing atmosphere. "This is…all too good…to be true. Isn't it?" Luna frowned at her nervous state.

_'Falling. As the world falls down.'_

"What is troubling you, my dear?" Studying the violet unicorn, she bit her lip and soon understood the situation. "Ah…You feel your eyes are deceiving you." She leaned closer to Twilight and whispered, "But are they? Do you feel my presence? Do you feel? Do you understand? Do you not comprehend what you seek? We will never know what is real or not real until that time. But I can assure you, Twilight Sparkle."

_'Falling. As the world falls down. Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling in love.'_

She pecked the stunned student's cheek and added, "For this will never cease to an illusion or dream if you refuse to wake up."

_'As the world falls down.'_

Twilight was now still but content, rocking back and forth and never leaving Luna's side. Smiling at the princess, she whispered happily, "I will stay, princess." Luna then mirrored her smile and leaned closer to her once more. Twilight shut her eyes with anticipation. But without a warning, the sound of a clock chiming struck her insides and made her wince. Blinking her eyes from her trance, she hastily scanned the now swarming and chuckling faces of ponies surrounding them and watching their every movements.

_'Makes no sense at all.'_

"Twilight!" A princess with a multicolored mane and who was taller than Luna staggered over to her. "H-Help me! Gather your friends! Restore your abilities! Use the elements!" But then, a sleek force choked the princess, and she dissolved into shimmering dust. For she was only an illusion, but an illusion with kind eyes. The same eyes that looked to her for assistance, for aid! Princess Celestia!

_'Falling. As the world falls down.'_

Twilight covered her ears to avoid the haunting music and cackles of the party guests. Princess Luna was her rival! She needed to find the Elements of Harmony, seek her stolen magical abilities, and find her friends! They were probably worried sick about her! And what about her now wounded princess who had stayed by her through her development and taught her well?

This was how she thanked them, by having her mind erased by the enemy herself who had stolen her powers and kidnapped her beloved and motherly princess. 'I'm such a FOOL,' her mind screamed endlessly. 'I have to get out of here!'

"You'd be a fool to LEAVE!" Twilight shivered and turned to the princess, who was now Nightmare Moon. Her alien eyes fixed onto Twilight's wide violet ones, and the student almost saw hints of disappointment lingering in her murderous gaze. "Is this how you thank you future princess, Twilight Sparkle? IS IT? I gave you an everlasting dream of happiness and love! Has Celestia ever given you THAT?"

"She has!" Twilight dodged Nightmare Moon's thrashing attacks, and the illusionary party guests had began to melt away and slither off. Twilight then leapt a great height to the nearest and biggest window displaying the golden moon.

"But not in the SAME WAY!" Nightmare Moon's evil smirk made Twilight's gaze tear up. Now she knew that she couldn't deny that connection not too long ago, but a mission was to be completed.

"I'd like to thank you for opening my eyes," Twilight whispered to a now charging Nightmare Moon. "For now, my wishes must be ignored, and I must find my friends." And to Nightmare Moon's grief, Twilight thrusted herself into the window, and shatters of the glass sharply scraped the violet unicorn, and her lavender dress dissolved into shimmering dust.

Nightmare Moon leapt to the highest cloud and departed from the illusion. She now had only drips of affection left in her frozen heart. Now, Princess Luna's emotions were no more than dreams, and Nightmare Moon's anger had inflated twice in size. Oh, that unicorn was going to pay deeply along with her goody friends and princess. Soon, those brats will all bow before her, and the night would officially last forever! However, one thought about Twilight Sparkle still amused her.

"Pity. She claims that she'll find her foolish friends. But in reality, she'll not even remember any of them!" And with that, the princess of the night cackled and left the dream to dissolve.

Nearby in an abandoned hut near Ponyville, Spike was gazing at the unconscious Twilight. But once she had began to stir, he simply dashed off. "Oh what have I done," he chanted in shame. "What have I done?"

**I know that these are only Labyrinth parodies so far. But do tell me what you think!**


	3. Heaven's Light Re Sparity and Raridash

Heaven's Light and Reprise (Sparity and Raridash)

**You guessed it! This is a parody based on Disney's 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame.' I always found Spike's love for Rarity similar to Quasi's for Esmeralda. Not basically because he was a baby dragon, but his love was in a wistful state. Plus, I think the personalities are favorably similar when you get a good look at the characters' personalities altogether. As for Rainbow Dash being based on Phoebus, well, she was a decent option. They're both loyal and somewhat masculine. I'm not trying to prove any facts to anyone who thinks otherwise! I just personally liked this idea for a one-shot parody. Enjoy!**

"Hey Romeo." Spike whirled to face Twilight, who was grinning ear to ear after witnessing her assistant's exchange with one of her good friends. "I knew you'd find somepony special someday!"

"What are you talking about, Twi?" Spike hopped onto one of the several stacks of books surrounding the bookworm. He was in complete denial, and they both knew it. Rarity had been visiting them often and asking for assistance in staying over for some nights or providing more scandalous information. The pompous Prince Blueblood was now officially obsessed with the glamourous boutique owner, and he had been burning several buildings in Ponyville while seeking information. Luckily, Rarity had remain hidden in Pinkie Pie's cupcake storage facilities or even once in a while in the furthest but neatly spacious compartment of the Apple family's barn.

However, that did not prevent many other ponies getting injured. Just this week, Derpy had been slashed in the ribs, and Fluttershy had been jabbed and stabbed in the back and abdomen. Twilight was able to heal them, yet Spike knew that she had healed many ponies in these past weeks and her energy was not going to supply itself. She needed her early rest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spike continued before shoving her up the stairs. "But as your assistant and friend, I think you need some shut eye."

"But-but-" Twilight protested.

"No buts-"

"But look!" She teleported the reference book of magical potions she was studying. "I have discovered a new cure to the spotted disease we found on Pinkie Pie's upper lip! We just need to experiment-"

"Good night Twilight." He quickly shoved her once more up the stairs, ignoring her grunts. But then, she turned to face him with a small smile.

"You're still wondering about Rarity, aren't you?"

"Not at all," Spike argued, ignoring his conscious as it projected Rarity's divine smile in his mind. "Okay….I'm just concerned about her. That's all!"

"Sure Spike." Twilight stretched and let out a slow yawn. "Well, thank you for conniving me to finally sleep, Spike. But as your friend, I believe that you shouldn't delay either. You want to remain wide awake for Rarity don't you?" Spike blushed and pushed Twilight more firmly to her bedroom.

"Good _night_, Twilight." Once she had departed to her bedroom, Spike sighed tiredly and began to pace around the head library. "She's wrong. She's wrong! Rarity and me? Pft! That'd be like….impossible! She wouldn't fall for a baby dragon like me besides I-I'm an outcast!" He slouched in a nearby seat near the window and saw two ponies giggling to each other.

_'So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair. Of lovers walking in the night.'_

The two ponies, now who he had recognized as Big Macintosh and Cherilee, nuzzled each other and resumed to their pleasant stroll across town. Spike sighed wistfully at the sight of them and smiled to himself at the glorious thought of feeling those feelings for another…other.

_'They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like Heaven's light.'_

Snorting, Spike turned from the window and quickly grabbed the broom. He briskly swept the floors, even when he knew that he had swept them hours ago. He just needed a suitable distraction from his wistful crush, knowing that he could and probably very well get hurt if he let it gain control of his mind.

_'I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow. Though I may wish with all my might, no face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light.'_

Spike tripped on his backpack, and a small object skittered out of it from the impact. He gazed at it, the gift Rarity had sent him for retrieving her from Applejack's barn yesterday; a lime green broach with glistening diamonds spelling 'Spike'. He then sighed dreamily at the memory of Rarity's lips on his right cheek, and he touched the very spot where they left a small, faint print of red lipstick.

_'Then suddenly an angel has smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a twinge of fright.'_

Spike released a goofy smile from his leaps, and leapt gracefully onto the top of the staircase to gaze happily and hopefully at the crescent moon displayed that night.

_'I dare to dream that she might even care for me. And as I sweep these floors tonight,'_

He jumped and snatched the same broom to sweep upstairs. In doing do, he swept the floors quietly so that Twilight would be able to sleep soundly. Thanks to her, Spike had opened his bight green eyes to his one and only love; Rarity.

_'-This library seems so bright. I swear it must be heaven's light.'_

_The next morning…._

Somepony pounded at the door, as Spike and Twilight had finished eating their wheat and hay sandwich breakfast with apple jam given as a gift from none other than Applejack. The door creaked open, and Spike held his breath under the suspense of it all. He and Twilight both knew that it could've been a guard from Prince Blueblood's court ready to interrogate them. But thankfully, they spotted Rarity, as she popped her head in the doorway.

"Spike? Twilight? May we come in?" Spike immediately rushed over to her and hugged her by the waist.

"I hope you're okay, Rarity! And thanks for the broach!" Rarity smiled warmly at the baby dragon and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Spike."

"Hey, Rarity," Twilight greeted amiably. She then cocked her head at her. "I'm sorry but, what brings you here at this early hour? Spike and I have just heard from Princess Celestia that Prince Blueblood has been doubling the amount of guards to a ridiculous proportion. You should remain in hiding."

"And no pony's doing anything about it," somepony croaked in the doorway. Rarity gave her friends a sheepish smile before shushing the stranger.

"Who's that," Twilight asked suspiciously, now remembering that Rarity had said 'may_ we_ come in' earlier. Rarity gently supported the befallen pegasus and faced her trusted friends with a small frown.

"This is Rainbow Dash. She had saved Applejack's farm before it had burned to the ground last night. Not to mention the fact that she had aided me in escaping with her broken wings. She's wounded and needs to be healed. But unfortunately, she cannot be seen on the streets without the risk of being imprisoned or turned in." She gave them a pleading look before adding," I'm so very sorry for the sudden notice, darlings. But I knew that she'd be safe here. Please. Can she stay here?"

Twilight nodded briskly and told Spike to get some blankets. Spike obeyed and without delaying, gently set the several wooly blankets down on their spare sofa. Owlycious hooted at the stranger, yet Twilight petted it into a soothing silence and fed her a few pellets.

After Rarity had set the weather pegasus down and dabbed a damp cloth given by Spike to the forehead, Rainbow Dash stirred. Waking up, Dash smirked at the sight of a shushing Rarity tending her wounds. "This might hurt a bit." She opened her sewing kit and fluently looped some white thread into the needle.

"Perfect. You're doing the sewing at the perfect-YOUCH!" Rarity had pierced the needle into her skin and began to weave the stitch to aid the bloody cut on her upper chest area. "Mm..Not that pretty of a stitch, Rare. It hurts like a storm cloud on your gut..Not a pretty time…."

"The Apple family is in your gratitude Dash," Rarity solemnly reminded. "You are the bravest pegasus I have yet to meet." She sent a teasing smirk in her direction, while finishing the stitch. "And at the same time, the most psychotic."

"And also the wingless," Rainbow Dash groaned with her teeth gritting in pain. "You cut me right there, friend. And it's not much of a welcoming wake-up call." Without them knowing, Spike was carefully watching their every move, curious and deep down, somewhat paranoid by their intimacy. Twilight had left a few minutes ago, for she decided that it was her place as Ponyville's last available healer to bury herself in her books upstairs and not mind others' affairs.

"That wave almost shattered your heart," Rarity added, as she was about to stand up. But then, Dash gently grabbed her hooves and stared at them.

"Shattered," she whispered lovingly. "More like pierced." Rosy eyes soon met indigo eyes, and Rarity leaned forward and kissed Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile, Spike bit his lip tightly so that they wouldn't hear him cry. He tripped silently and hid behind the opposing sofa and sobbed silently to himself.

'It's all Twilight's fault,' his mind screeched. But then, he shook his head silently to himself and whispered, "You've got no one to blame but yourself, Spike." And as Rarity and Rainbow Dash were still passionately kissing, Spike crept up the stairs in sadness and gripped the same broom he had swept with last night.

_'I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow. Though I may wish with all my might.'_

He glanced back at the couple downstairs, and tears stung his eyes as he saw how much his angel was glowing and smiling at Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash alone. Then if it was Rainbow Dash that made his love happy, then he could only watch because he knew better than to interfere with the wonderful and yet so horrible bonds of true love.

"She better be good to her," Spike hissed to himself, as he skittered to the restroom and locked the door to silently cry his eyes out privately.

_'No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light.'_

**I know that it's a tragic one, but thanks for reading this fanfic! By the way, I personally agreed that it was terribly awful that Quasimodo didn't get the girl at the end. But, someone once asked me if I would've been able to picture them together?And honestly, I'm not exactly sure if I see it happening. He deserves to fall in love with another Rapunzel or someone. But either way, whether it went by the original book's design flawlessly or not, this parody was based on that wonderful Disney movie. Thank you very much.**


	4. Where's the girl Re Discolight

Where's the Girl and Reprise (Discolight)

**Call me crazy, but I have now decided to write three more song fanfic one-shots based on the amazing musical the 'Scarlet Pimpernel.' This one's a bit of a dark one, but if you think about it, Discord's character has one similarity with Chauvelin. (I **_**think **_**that's how you spell his name!) They both are disappointed in the change between the one they admire. You see if you watch the series, Discord does admit that he had 'forgotten how grim Celestia could be.' And maybe, that's why he acted closer around Twilight compared to the rest of the Mane Six because she is, in fact, Celestia's head student who'll probably follow her hoof prints and become that 'grim' when she gets to that age. And while poking fun at her, there's a chance that he wanted Twilight to 'light up' and not end up the same way. That's my opinion anyway. And when you compare Twilight to Marguerite, well, they're both witty and sophisticated. I'm not really fitting in a stallion version of Percy, but do please forgive me. Alright, enough of my chatter! Enjoy this one-shot from another song and musical that I owe no rights to besides loving it dearly!**

Several severe years of intense change and developing wisdom had surpassed over Twilight Sparkle's being, and she wasn't ready to give it up for anypony. Sitting quietly at her desk, she pondered whether she should send for Spike to write another letter to Princess Celestia on an occasion she had yet to set aside. Yet all the while, setting aside the fact that one certain draconequus was giving her insane dreams would've been paradise to the trusted student.

Come to think of it, Twilight was almost knew for a fact that ten years have passed since she had gained possession of the magical crown leading the Mane Six under command of the legendary Elements of Harmony. Wouldn't she then be known as….vizier? The title sparked her imagination which she had yet to outgrow. Twilight imagined trotting up to a golden platform with the radiating princess, giving a speech full of gratitude and praise to her loved teacher and friends. Princess Celestia would then present her with a leather belt, _the_ leather belt of superior, visionary advisory sense! Rumors have speculated over the years that Prince Thundercloud, Celestia's great-great-great grand uncle, a pegasus to be exact, carried it between his two front teeth with pride as he battled the Ursa Major's uncle, Orion, with only his wing beats! Holding such a title with that signature was a significant honor, for very few unicorns had yet to reach such an honor for their princess and kingdom.

Twilight squealed in delight and almost slouched happily at the wonderful daydream, when suddenly felt the pestering nudge of an eagle claw on her bare back. Groaning, she sat up to glare at Discord. "What is it now?" Discord held his mismatched hands over his head with an amused smirk and hovered over her to sit himself on her desk. Scanning her name engraved in it, Discord chuckled.

"You're getting there, Sparkles."

_'I remember days full of restlessness and fury.'I remember nights that were drunk on dreams.'_

"Why are you here," Twilight questioned, ignoring his grim statement. She had a feeling that he was hiding something very critical, and the violet unicorn could tolerate it as much as she would ever tolerate a world without reading. "If it has anything to do with threatening the princess, my friends, or-"

"What about yourself," Discord asked back with the slightest hint of a puppy dog pout. "Poor Twilight….I've been in your dreams for how long?"

_'I remember someone who hungered for the glory.'_

"A week," Twilight snapped. "And every time you're in my head when I'm trying to sleep, you tell me to watch out! What's the situation here? You're being incorrectly a foreshadow under such undetected circumstances-"

"Whoa, slow down!" Discord let out a mangily laugh before answering. "Well if I've been such a 'foreshadowing' problem, why am I still here? Why aren't you writing to your precious princess, telling your friends, the world, that drooling baby dragon named Spiffy over there!"

"His name is Spike," Twilight corrected curtly. "And-" She stopped in mid sentence, surprising herself while hesitating to give a decent answer. "I-uh…"

"What's this?"Discord mockingly gasped and ran an eagle claw across her cheek, enjoying how awkwardly confused Twilight was. "My my…You don't even know why you've spared me! Do you, my dear?"

_'I remember her, but it seems she's gone.'_

Twilight hurried away from his side, stacked her paperwork, and trotted rather hastily out of the living room. "What do you know? You've never cared about how another feels anyway!" She couldn't help but blurt out her feelings, especially with Spike napping not too far away from where they stood, but she just had to release the nagging feeling form her chest. To her anger, Discord had not been incorrect about the fact that she had no specific explanation as to why she had simply allowed him to hover around her room without any other citizen detecting him! Should she? She glanced back at the smirking draconequus. Twilight still remembered the horrible memory of having to use the elements to enslave him in stone. She knew that Princess Celestia had done it, but it just seemed almost…heartless. She hadn't killed him, yet after seeing his devastated expression, she might've as well.

Suddenly, a lion paw petted her mane and tilted her chin. Discord gave her his usual smirk, yet Twilight's expression was stony, even when her stomach was flip-flopping.

_'Where's the girl? Where's the girl with the blaze in her eyes? Where's the girl with that gaze of surprise? Now and then I still dream she's beside me.'_

"I'm sure you're excited about becoming Celestia's head vizier," Discord remarked with a hint of a gag, as if he had decried a revolting substance. But after seeing her violet eyes lit up, his signature smirk returned. "Oh come now, Twilight! Surely you would've known that you were the only option. Forgive me dear but….you must've lean red some time, am I right?"

_'Where's the girl who could turn on the edge of a knife? Where's the girl who was burning for life? I can still feel her breathing beside me.'_

Twilight's hopes had fallen at Discord'd bit of input. "That-"She began rather shyly. "That's not t-true! Celestia just looks to me who I am! I'm not her one and only choice!"

"Pft! Look what she's done to you, kid!" Discord then gently pushed her to the nearest mirror, indicating to her golden badge she had received for assisting Equestria's economic changeling threats five years ago and her name tag clipped next to it she had earned eight year ago. "Twilight, she _owns_ you! Sure, it's swell that you're her little teacher's pet and whatnot, but you're now kissing her hooves!"

_'And I know she remembers how fearless it feels to take off with the wind at her heels.'_

"You're lying," Twilight protested with several head shakes and steps back. He was lying, wasn't he? Princess Celestia was her trusted guardian and almost seemed like a second mother to her! Discord's point of view made her feel vulnerable and almost like a….a pet that one pony would have to watch over for amusement! Surely Celestia wasn't only honoring her commitment to the kingdom because…she was the only choice! Bah! What did _he_ know anyway?

"Of course," Discord continued, wrapping his lion paw around her shoulders. "Ten years ago, you kinda had a…glow of determination in your eyes that nopony, not even old Tia had."

_'She and I took this world like a storm. Come again!'_

"Really," Twilight tried to ask sarcastically. But to her dismay, it came out sounding almost hopeful. Discord nodded happily and leaned into her right ear.

"Like fire," he whispered huskily. "Fire blazing for another maze to crush, another riddle to solve, another adventure to conquer….together…"

_'Let the girl in your heart tumble free. Bring your renegade heart home to me.'_

Twilight's face was still incredibly unemotional, yet her heart was on a fiery race track, thumping at what seemed like thousands of miles per hour. And what made matters more awkward was that Discord's lips were still close to her ear for the next five minutes! Five minutes that could've been spent writing at least three letters to the princess! But apparently, her body was not cooperating with her, for she stayed still and frozen. And to add to that, her cheeks began to grow noticeably red after those five aggravating minutes.

_'In the dark of the morning, I'll warm you. I'll rouse you.'_

Discord gave her a bit more space and laid his mismatched hands on her mismatched shoulders.

_'Twilight dear, don't forget I know who you are. We were cut from the same surly star. Like two jewels in the sky sharing fire.'_

The draconequus then began to break the tense silence. "I can set you free, Twilight. You'll keep your magic and nopony, no creature to add, will be harmed. Why let your princess tell you how to live your life? You and I both know that you're intrigued by my offer."

"The princess," Twilight croaked. Darn it! He knew about how embarrassed and unsure she was feeling! Her mind was scaling the pros and cons between remaining loyal to her princess or aiding the draconequus who had 'intrigued' her, as Discord had put it. Boy, if Rainbow Dash were here, neither of them would even have the slightest chance of continuing their debate of disloyalty, at least she wouldn't.

_'Where's the girl so alive and still aching for more? We had dreams that were worth dying for We were caught in the eye of a storm. Come again!'_

Staring into Discord's sincere and hopeful gaze and smile, Twilight's eyes began to tear up when she wondered aloud, "My duties…" Discord frowned and whirled her to face him.

"Listen to me," he sternly stated with a hint of authority but also affection. "You've been worrying far too much about every other thing and every other pony! What about you, the magical and independent and beautiful Twilight Sparkle? Where does _she _come in, hmm?" Twilight lowered her head in shame and averted her gaze from Discord. 'When have I ever been concerned about my own being and feelings,' Twilight wondered to herself. 'Have I been stepped upon by my own friends, family, and guardians?'

_''Let the girl in your heart tumble your renegade heart home to me. In the dark of the morning, I'll warm you. I'll rouse you.'_

Discord lifted her chin, gazed into her violet eyes, and murmured, "There she is. There's my brave little unicorn ready to conquer, ready to take off on the next adventure…But then." Discord leaned closer to her face until she could feel his breath linger on her lips. "Does she feel the same way? Is she actually here?"

_'Where's the girl? Is she gazing at me with surprise? Do I still see that blaze in her eyes? Am I dreaming, or is she beside me now?'_

"Only one way to find out…" He kissed her tenderly, and Twilight had to step back slightly in her dazed state. She closed her eyes slowly, but suddenly, her eyes sprung right back open when several images of her loved ones, her dear friends, and her princesses Celestia and Luna appeared in her mind. They seemed to have disappointment in their eyes; they were scowling, cursing, and frowning sadly and angrily at her. They were demanding for her to stop, demeaning for her to return to them.

What in Equestria was she doing? This was Discord! The villain who had manipulated her friends, brought chaos to Ponyville, and almost made her believe that loosing hope was necessary. Ugh! Now, he had made her feel like a manipulated wimp, and it was a worse feeling than being defeated by him the first time!

She roughly pushed him off of her, wiped her lips, and hissed. "Get out." He stared at her in utter shock, unmoving and impassive. "GET OUT!" He then took off with one stray snap, and the poor violet unicorn was left with a mess of unstacked drafted letters littering her living room and tears stinging her eyes. For the mess could be cleaned and the tears could be wiped, but the penetrating feeling of manipulation remained with Twilight until she had drifted that night into a tearful slumber.

_One month later…_

Twilight was galloping with haste and supporting a wounded Spike on her back. He had just jumped in to take in the blow for her not too long ago from two labeled agents of chaos, and she had to get him to the Sugar cube immediately, where Pinkie Pie had announced to her and her friends was where injuries would be tend from the chaotic clan's attacks. They had began not too long after Discord's offer to Twilight, and yet Twilight was thankful that she had not taken his offer. He had turned from a chaotic villain to a chaotic and murderous villain in no time, and rumors have speculated that he had already done away with the two Equestrian princesses.

Twilight didn't believe it, of course. The Equestrian castle now had twice as many guards thanks to the several warnings being passed from abused citizen to abused citizen. For it was difficult for anypony to avoid the sudden machines of death, such as the blade pinwheel and the movable javelins. Nopony had seen it coming; they knew that the spirit of disharmony was astute and fiendish. Yet, they didn't assume that he'd take such violent measures. Goodness, he made Nightmare Moon look like a boasting renegade wanting extra attention off the throne!

But for the sake of her kingdom, Twilight had to gather all of her friends and check to make sure that the princesses were unharmed. Galloping faster and ignoring the droplets of sweat developing on the tip of her forehead, Twilight looked around wildly for the Sugar cube corner. But once she had reached the correct street, she and Spike gasped at the several guards of chaos piling loads of the Apple family's hay over the once cheerful diner and meeting place of sweets. A furry arm eloped around Twilight, and she gasped under Discord's wicked smile.

"Well hello again, Twilight!" He stared at the Sugar cube corner and muttered, "Enjoying the view?" Twilight snarled and attempt to lunge at him, yet he caught her first and kissed her forcibly before pushing her to his nearby guards and cackling madly. "Take this lovely little traitor to her friends. They're waiting for her!"

_'I remember days full of restlessness and fury. I remember nights that were drunk on dreams.'_

The ferocious, masked guards chuckled with their master and dragged a gawking Twilight to the Apple family's vandalized barn, which was now known as Discord's legendary prison.

_'I remember somepony who hungered for the glory. I remember her…'_

Meanwhile, Discord watched the Sugar Cube corner being swarmed by tearful vigilantes and roaring guards. And without a warning, a single flame was lit.

_'Let her go! Let her live, let her die on her own!'_

Putting on his sunglasses, Discord applauded to his guards as they left the diner to burn under the unextinguished flames that seemed to cackle along with the guards.

_'We are all of us, bruised and alone. Now we both will have nothing to hold!'_

Nearby, Twilight was slammed into the barn, and she was forced to watch the tormenting scene of Pinkie Pie's home being burnt to ashes, along with several other buildings. He had won, and he had succeeded in seeking revenge for rejecting his offer.

_'Let her know! Hurl it in to her renegade heart that the best of our dreams fell apart!'_

As she watched the tormenting scene, she gazed at her unconscious friends with visible tears in her eyes. What else was she to do? She had rejected chaos for more chaos. Was this the promised price for unrequitedly loving the spirit of disharmony and rejecting him for the sake of harmony?

_'And the dark of morning grows…'_

Shutting her eyes and dozing off on a spare stack of hay, Twilight knew that she didn't have to ponder whether Discord was laughing in satisfaction at her pain. Without a warning, he chuckled around the barn her and her friends dozed off in distress in.

_'COLD!'_

**What do you think? It's up to you guys whether they're actually singing the songs or not. I'll let you wonderful viewers use your imagination! ****I just had to compare these wonderful ideas! Please review!**


	5. Lullaby I'll forget you RFS AJRD

The Lullaby (Rarishy) and I'll Forget You (Appledash)

**Here are the two other parody song one-shots I have to show you based on 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' musical. The story plots in these are not like the ones in the musical. You see, Rarity and Fluttershy are about to be executed. (Gasp!) And with them, Pinkie Pie is too hopeful to Applejack about Rainbow Dash coming to rescue them. Sadly, Pinkie Pie has failed to realize one detail that has shattered Applejack's world. **

Has it finally happened? Have here eyes deceived her? Was Rarity about to be sentenced to her death under the noose? By the looks the menacing guards have given her and her friends, it seemed so. She glanced to her right, where a sobbing and mental Spike was huddling in the corner of the leaking dungeon they were forced to reside in. Poor Spike, for he was no match at all for that dastardly needle that penetrated his thoughts into foreshadowing nightmares. But it was that monsters' job, wasn't it? To have a night of endless nightmares and darkness to last forever?

Without one single warning, Nightmare Moon had risen from Princess Luna's being once again and had done away with several innocent lives long before anypony knew. Even Princess Celestia was powerless against her inflicted sister. Everypony knew now that she held a now inflicted Twilight Sparkle under her command. The attacks and hunger for power also came without a warning, as well did the endless pain that wasn't only physical but emotional. They knew that their Twilight was powerless against the dark magic as well, but they couldn't help but miss her far too terribly much until they were moronically mad.

Now, Rarity was on the verge of bursting into tears. But because of some strange turn of fate, Fluttershy had leapt from her sooty corner of the dungeon, kneeled, and laid her head in her lap. To be honest, Rarity was shocked, yet not appalled. There had been worse fits that she'd had witnessed, and Rarity was not going to carelessly push off a chance of seeking moral comfort. For nopony knew how much she had needed comfort right now.

"There there," Rarity cooed as normally and calmly as she could. Fluttershy's light pink mane was frizzed and tickling Rarity's nose. "You're safe right here-"

"Stop it," Fluttershy snapped in her usual timid tone. But when she looked up at Rarity, her teal eyes were widening in intense anger and sadness. "Why say such lies, Rarity? We're going to all die momentarily! Do you have the nerve-"

"Hush now," Rarity snapped a little too quickly. Breathing in a composed breath, Rarity held her tears when she whispered, "We're just strained. And listen to me when I say that it'll be best if we dream of the best instead of wait for the worst." Fluttershy's gaze softened under Rarity's sympathetic smile, and she soon sobbed endlessly in Rarity's soft lap.

"Shh." Rarity smoothed the few silky strands of the lemon yellow pegasus' hair and frowned to herself when she detected the blotchy bruises under Fluttershy's fluttering wings. "Darling, just rest your pretty little head. Everything is going to be fine."

_'Go to sleep. Say your prayers. Rest your head upon my shoulder.'_

For Rarity was too frozen and focused on comforting her dear friend to confess her hidden feelings. For years, she had wanted oh so very much to confess her emotions to the darling pegasus. Fluttershy was simply a gorgeously adorable animal lover with a heart of gold, and Rarity secretly admired her effortlessly graceful manners. It was difficult for Rarity, however, to love such a highly ranked pegasus.

_'Slumber deep and breath your cares away.'_

Fluttershy felt the glamourous unicorn pet her head, and Fluttershy looked up at her with sorrowful but also hopeful eyes. She would never admit it, but she had looked up the boutique owner for quite a long time. And who knows? Years from now….Fluttershy paused from her thoughts at the horrible reality of it all. Her future years were never going to play out on a swinging rope.

_'If I die before I wake, may I look upon the angels.'_

Looking into Rarity's eyes, Fluttershy's worries of death were now softened and housing her dreams of a new home, where they would all swing and remind others to always stand what you believe in even when in death. After all, as long as they were swinging together, that was all that mattered now.

_'Standing by, come to take me home.'_

_'Don't cry, my darling. You are my home.'_

The two ponies looked into each other's eyes with content sighs and simultaneously thought,

_'You and I together make a home.'_

Meanwhile, Applejack's emerald eyes were still peeled on the depressing sunset before them coming from the dungeon's polluted window. It was still fairly easy for the cow pony to make out the faint shapes of five nooses dangling and flowing in the breeze on a grassy hill. Holding back several tears, Applejack dipped her cowboy hat lower to her eye level and shook Pinkie Pie out of her nap.

"Pinkie," she whispered urgently. "Pinkie Pie. You gotta stay awake for us all!"

"It won't matter anyway," Pinkie Pie responded with closed eyes and a bright smile. "You and I both know that we're both gonna escape, silly!"

"Now stop that," Applejack scolded. "You're just goin' all mad like Spike is here."

"They ran the tests this morning," Pinkie Pie reminded her. "I'm just staying strong, AJ. And you should, too! Dash is coming to rescue us with the Wonderbolts! She's out of there reach and probably in Ponyville as we speak-"

"Hush now," Applejack warned her in a gruff voice. "You'll be scarin' us all at some point with such insane remarks-"

"But it's true," Pinkie Pie boasted, now wide awake and frowning at her friend. "Aren't you committed to Dash, AJ? Don't you have any faith-"

"Shut your DANG MOUTH YOU JACKED UP STOOGE!" Applejack kicked several empty barrels, and the other three prisoners jumped at the noise and tantrum. Spike squeaked and hid behind Fluttershy, and the other two mares gave both Pinkie Pie and Applejack apologetic looks. Pinkie Pie ignored the urge to restrain and slap Applejack back to her senses.

"Calm down," Pinkie Pie begged. "Please….We just want you to believe." Applejack only stared off into the distance, avoiding Pinkie Pie as she let her minds captivate her mind into numbness. "AJ?"

"I'm all fine," Applejack promised wearily, and she nodded to Pinkie Pie. The reluctant pink pony released her with a look of sheer sadness. "Just stop talking about ol' Dash. Don't make this any harder than it is. She's history."

_'I'll forget you. The more you stay inside of me, the weaker I grow._

_I'll forget you tomorrow I will turn and let you go. I'll grow colder.'_

Applejack remembered her and Rainbow Dash rummaging through the hills together, comparing different kinds of plants and racing off with autumn's leaves.

_'I'll lose myself in anything but you now for there is nothing I can do now but forget.'_

She remembered the day Rainbow Dash had suddenly lifted her into the endless skies, proclaiming her emotions without regret. And then, she woke up. She remembered dreaming for the day while distracted from her apple bucking until her family had convinced her to get it off her chest in peace.

_'I'll forget you. I won't remember arms that pulled me in soft and slow._

_I'll forget you. There has to be a way to let you go._

_No more shadows.'_

Applejack recalled the memory of Rainbow Dash saving her from an abusive date who had revealed his true colors and had attempted to injure her permanently then and there. But luckily, her hero had swarmed in and tended her wounds, well had tried to, every step of the way.

_'No dreams of leaning in the dark above you._

_I will forget how much I love you any day. But every evening shivers with the chance that you are near and _

_every morning whispers.'_

Applejack remembered that faithful fay, the day Rainbow Dash had admitted her feelings. And soon, they had skipped lunch to square dance and remain blissfully in each other's arms until night time.

_'She is here._

_each moment is a fight not to rush into your light _

_not to move closer but to make you disappea_r.'

Applejack remembered the honey diamond friendship ring that Rainbow Dash had bought for her and how much she had kissed that darn pegasus until she gave her her apple-scented scarf. It must've cost that wonderful pegasus thousands of bits. Oh, why did she spend it all for only her was still a painful mystery to Applejack.

_'I'll forget you_

_I've got to find the strength_

_to pull away from your glow.'_

The most tormenting memory that passed through the honest pony's mind was Rainbow Dash's death. She hadn't told any other about the incident, for Dash made her swore not to tell another soul. And even when squished under Nightmare Moon's strangling guards and their beatings, Dash was taunting them until her breath was caught.

_'I'll forget you. _

_Please help me see the way to let you go_

_I do not want you_

_and still you steal each breath.'_

And what made Applejack freeze in agony was the fact that her granny smith green scarf was still wrapped around Dash's neck, and Dash never asked anypony nor allowed anypony to remove it during her tortures. She knew that Applejack had been forced to watch, and she wanted to remind her love to remain strong.

_'I'm breathing from me_

_with just a touch you overcome me_

_and I let you.' _

"I love you AJ," Dash whispered bittersweetly under her grip and right before one last whip on her side was all it took to limply fall dead in front of her true love. Rainbow Dash had been strong and tried to convince Applejack to remain and stand just as strong so that their love would remain strong and kept. Oh, but oh difficult it was for the poor holder of genuine honesty to hold back her tears as the nightmare guards approached them.

The scrawniest of the several guards unrolled a scroll and declared in a monotone voice, "The sentence of death has been reserved and prepared for its occupants. May the following ponies and/or other living creatures follow us outside willingly; Mr. Spike Sparkle." The poor baby dragon whimpered before sticking his nose high and courageously in the air and followed the guards.

_'I will forget you.'_

"Ms. Rarity." Rarity held back a sniff and smiled brightly to her three friends before rising up. "Miss Fluttershy." Fluttershy held tightly onto Rarity and sobbed silently into her friends' right shoulder. Tears escaped Rarity's eyes, for she knew that now proclaiming her love for Fluttershy would be reserved for a time never to occur. She didn't want to upset her friend nor her anymore than necessary. And even if Rarity had enough courage at that point, her mouth was frozen and afraid to carry out any words leading to hysterics.

_'When I die.'_

"Ms. Pinkie Diane Pie," the guard continued. Pinkie Pie cried silently to herself, stood up, and waited patiently for her last friend to be called.

_'I will forget you.'_

"Miss Applejack." The cow pony couldn't take it anymore; she sobbed in front of all of her friends and the guards without care. What was the use of being ashamed anyway? She was going to die under a noose's grip. But then, Pinkie Pie held out her hoof to her hand, and Applejack grabbed it and embraced her friend.

_'I will forget you.'_

And soon, they were all carried out to their decided fate. But suddenly, a barrel outside the dungeon jiggled, and a panting Rainbow Dash lifted herself out to carry out her search for her friends and hardworking love.

"Gross rum in that dang barrel," Dash muttered while squeezing the alcohol out of her rainbow mane and flying off to the rescue.

**I just wanted to add that last bit of suspense! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Rolling in the deep Rainbow Pie

Rolling in the Deep (Rainbow Pie with hints of Flutterdash and Twidash)

**This one-shot is from none other than Adele. But if you guys ever so wish, you can think of it as the deeper guy version. They are both great variations of the song in my opinion. But anyway, this is about Pinkie Pie breaking her bond with Rainbow Dash because she was unfaithful. (Forgive me for being cruel to Dash's part while making her the villain in particular sometimes. Her character is sometimes far too interesting to display as one those simple Mary Sue hopers or damsels in distress. Let's face it; she'd be the main mare we'd least expect to be the damsel in distress!) Enjoy, R and R, and you get the picture!**

Well, there goes her beloved's box of chocolates. It was kind of hilarious, when you look at it from the fact that her suave partner had two-timed her in the exact hour of their second dating anniversary. But the irony of it all was Pinkie Pie didn't gasp enthusiastically or went off in a raid of boisterous jabber. Bo, she just waited patiently for Rainbow Dash's explanation of why she had 'accidentally' kissed Fluttershy in the location of where they would hold their anniversary party; Twilight's library.

Again, what a hilarious coincidence and bite of fate's cake.

"I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash chanted with wide eyes. At one point, Pinkie Pie would've cooed and complimented how adorable her 'Dashie's' expression was. But now, Rainbow Dash was no longer hers, and she was never to be named 'Pink' by that two-timer again.

_'There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.'_

Rainbow Dash tried to reach Pinkie Pie, yet the party pony made a dash to the door unemotionally. Being the holder of loyalty, Dash felt completely terrible, and she gave Fluttershy an apologetic look. "Flutters, I'm-"

"I have nothing else to say to you," Fluttershy snapped quietly but sternly. "And if you're going to tell anypony your sorry, try Pinkie Pie for once!"

_'Finally I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.'_

As Pinkie Pie had continued to make a beeline to the door, she grunted when Dash had slammed it shut and blocked her way. "Look Pinkie Pie, I didn't mean-"

"Save it."

_'See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do.'_

Rainbow Dash was still relentless, and she tried to embrace the frowning pony, yet Pinkie Pie shoved her to the side, unlatched the door, and galloped off. And ignoring the constant calls from both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, she quickly quickened her pace.

_'There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.'_

Pinkie Pie entered the back door of her perky home, gave Gummie a midnight treat, and flopped onto her bed. And then, she stared at the endless stars above. And slowly but surely, the tears began to flow and tickle her upper lip.

_'The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.'_

She examined her pink diamond bracelet given to her on their first anniversary and threw it straight into the garbage with one lazy jerk of her hoof.

'_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling,'_

An idea formed in Pinkie Pie's mind, as she cried herself to sleep.

'_We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside your hand. And you played it to the beat.'_

The next morning, Pinkie Pie had briskly entered Fluttershy's cottage in her usual bubbly state. Her entrance startled the shy pegasus, and Fluttershy resisted the urge to cower out of the kitchen.

"Howdy, Flutters!"

"H-Hi, Pinkie."

"Listen." Pinkie Pie laid her hooves on the trembling animal lover and whispered soothingly, "It wasn't your fault. I understand that you were the one being kissed." Fluttershy then breathed a small sigh of relief, yet she quickly tensed up when she saw the sly grin plastered on the pink earth pony's face.

"What are you planning?" Pinkie Pie giggled and plopped onto a nearby chair.

"You know me far too much! Here it is."

_'Baby, I have no story to be told. But I've heard of you and I'm gonna make your head burn.'_

That afternoon, Rainbow Dash had entered Twilight Sparkle's library once more just in case the horrible news had taken a pitiful turn on her part. "Hey, um, Egghead-"

"Don't call me that," Twilight warned her. But luckily, Twilight gave her a small grin once more and had asked her the regular mojo. "What's the occasion?" Rainbow Dash landed on Twilight's small sofa next to Owlycious,

"What? A friend can't visit her egghead of a friend?" Dash chuckled, as the librarian rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Spike had stirred from his late slumber when he burped out an invitation.

"I't-ugh!" Dash pat his stomach several times to help with the oncoming gag reflexes from the baby dragon. "Anyway, it's for you, Dash."

"That's funny," Dash mentioned, while eyeing Twilight and taking the letter. "Somepony must know that I'm friends with you guys,"

"Probably another friend," Twilight speculated, while returning to her studies on the ancient hydra pony hybrid species. "What's it say?"

Rainbow Dash carefully analyzed the letter with scrunched up, narrowed rosy eyes and clapped her hooves together. "It's Pinkie Pie! She's inviting us all, me in particular, to her newest show at the Sugar Cube corner!" Rainbow Dash sighed in relief and held the letter to her chest. "She's forgiven me…."

"For what," Twilight questioned suspiciously. Dash immediately recognized the harbingers of her friend's tone and soared out the opened window of the library. "Wait, missy! You have some explaining to-"

"See yah guys there," Dash shouted before zooming off. Twilight sighed and rubbed her tense temples.

"Don't worry Twi," Spike assured her with a tiny grin. "I'm sure that Dash is probably just in a real hurry!"

"Let's hope so." But at the opposing and shut window of the treehouse, Fluttershy was hovering and had been watching and eavesdropping in the exchange. She pulled out a hot pink walkie talkie and muttered, "Wings to Sparrow; the Orlando has left the building over. I repeat; the Orlando has left the building; over."

"Right back at yah; Wings over," the walkie talkie chirped in response. For at the other end, Pinkie Pie was applying her last shade of eyeshadow for the big night. "You are free to depart until the opening at six. Over."

_'Think of me in the depths of your despair. Making a home as mine sure won't be shared.'_

Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash seated themselves in front of a glimmering platform set up for the Sugar cube corner show. No other ponies were there to witness the act of truth. Yet, Pinkie Pie had to adore the very fact that her faithful friends were there to understand her shared emotions through one loved song. Suddenly, her crystal blue eyes met Dash's in a few brief moments of bliss, but she quickly shut the red curtain over her gaze and put the firm line on peeking.

_'The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.'_

"Pinkie," Fluttershy called to her from the other side of the mammoth red curtain. Giving her a mare's thumb's up, she whispered, "We're ready." Pinkie Pie nodded and waited for the curtain to rise halfway.

'_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling,'_

Both mares joined hooves, slid under the curtain, and began to dance crazily and fluently for their friends in twin midnight blue leather tights and silver tops. But what made Rarity squeal proudly was the song they sang for their friends.

'_We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside your hand. And you played it to the beat.'_

Rainbow Dash smiled admirably at the two mares, especially Pinkie Pie. She was truly a beautiful mare, but it was tragic that she had failed to realize it. And to her satisfaction, a wink from the party pony was sent her way.

_'Could have had it all. Rolling in the had my heart inside your hand. But you played it with a beating.'_

After the spectacular show of flips, backflips, summersaults, remarkable singing, and even a few jokes, the mares bowed and exited at the fall of the curtain. And sneakily, Dash had decided to pay them both a visit backstage. But what the poor weather pegasus had failed to realize was Pinkie Pie knew that she was following her.

_'Throw your soul through every open door. Count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold. You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow.'_

Fluttershy was about to shut the door of their changing room hallway, yet Pinkie Pie opened it for one smiling cyan pegasus. "Hello, ladies! Heh, that was some show!"

"DASH?" Fluttershy angrily shoved the cyan pegasus. "What are you doing here?"But then, Pinkie Pie had released Fluttershy's grip on Dash with a positive smile. "Pinkie?"

"Go get the camera, Flutters." She sent a wink in the shy pegasus' direction and explained, "It's picture time!" Fluttershy seemed to have understood the message and hurried to get the sparkly camera.

_(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me.) We could have had it all.'_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.) We could have had it all.'_

Once Fluttershy had adjusted the lens and the other smiling mares had posed for a 'couple's memory' picture, Pinkie Pie reached for a built in lever behind her.

_('Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me.) It all, it all, it all, it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.')_

"This is splendid, huh?" The cheerful, upbeat tone made Pinkie Pie nod with the slightest twinge of guilt. Was this plan full of karma going to ease her sorrows?

_('Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me.) We could have had it all._

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)._

_Rolling in the deep.'_

"I mean after this," Rainbow Dash chirped. "Maybe we can continue the anniversary in the library with the others and-"

"Why the library," Pinkie Pie questioned. Rainbow Dash scratched her neck sheepishly. "Not Twilight…"

_('Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me.) You had my heart and soul._

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)And you played it to the beat.'_

"Look Pink, I-"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" She jerked on the lever and watched in grim satisfaction as Rainbow Dash had fallen into a tank of live, harmless but slimy earthworms.

_('Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me.)Could have had it all._

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.)Rolling in the deep.'_

"EWW!" Rainbow Dash had tried to escape, but Pinkie Pie had hopped to seal it shut and check that the air holes were big enough. "PINKIE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"You bet your mouth's CHECKUP it is," Pinkie Pie shot back and turned to a grinning Fluttershy. "Take the pic, Shy! I think this deserves a bit more credit from…hmm…Facehoof?"

"No not Facehoof," Dash begged, while banging on the tank. "Anything but that!"

"How about the Wonderbolts homepage then?" Rainbow Dash paused from her banging to stare down at her very, very courageous ex-girlfriend.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I bet she would, darling!" Dash gulped and panicked as her four other close friends approached her tank with disgusted looks.

_('Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me.) You had my heart and soul in your hand._

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.) But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat.'_

"Well howdy guys," Pinkie Pie shouted brightly, and she soon randomly unleashed several multicolored cupcakes. "Who wants a cupcake?"

"ME!" As the other ponies ate, Rainbow Dash grumpily watched them.

"I hate watching eaters and crawlers," she grunted to a small, slimy earthworm sliding across her left cheek.


	7. Close to You Twipie and Trilight

Close to You (Slight Twipie and then Trilight)

**There is another Jim Henson movie which I absolutely adore; the Mirror Mask. It'd be best to look the song up 'Close to You' from the movie before you read this fanfic. But I'll warn you now that like some Jim Henson movies, it's a bit a of a creeper. It's about a girl named Helena who's mother in the circus gets a heart attack and has to resume in the hospital. While worrying, she discovers that one troublemaking princess of darkness is her clone impersonating her in her world! She has to find the mask, and if you watch the movie, the details will all come to play. This is a parody based on the song, expect Trixie is trying to 'persuade' Twilight into begin be her side as queen of the Hidden Lands, (made up name.) Enjoy!**

Funny, it seemed as if Pinkie Pie was by her side not too long ago. The straight maned mare whirled around in search of her giddy friend. Well, if it was suitably compatible to admit, Twilight knew that she had only met Pinkie Pie a couple of hours ago. She needed somepony who knew these gloomy streets of who-knows-where like her cutie mark tale. And even though she'd never admit it in a crazy town such as this, she was becoming quite insecure and unsure of her own reasons.

Not too long ago, Twilight's mother had been sent to stay in bed rest. The disastrous heart attack came without a warning in the gleaming halls of Canterlot, and whether they were prepared or not, she had received it. Twilight had spent hours weeping to herself late at night, hoping that the skilled doctors hired or required for royal services would magically aid her back to life, but she still had yet to recover. But luckily, her father and older brother, Shining Armor, were there for comforting support. Whenever a shoulder was to be drenched, they didn't mind.

Twilight beamed sadly at the thought of her wonderful family, and then her thoughts trained back to the other sleeping mare, Princess Celestia. That princess's sickness was why Twilight had ventured near and far in the first place. Celestia's sister, Luna, had advised her to search any constant surrounding reached for the mysterious magical crown of harmony. For the other five elements have been found and kept safe in a vault, but not the leading crown. Princess Luna had warned her that it was a journey that many ponies have failed to accomplish and she had a few nights to find it once she had started, yet something about Celestia had sparked the courage of Twilight Sparkle.

When gazing at the princess, she seemed to have been gazing at their own mother. For it wasn't how Celestia had looked, for the princess was beautifully pale and tall while her mother was averagely short and violet maned. It was their pure, radiating aura. Twilight felt it lift her spirits, and she volunteered and promised to retrieve the crown.

But on that note, they only had two days to complete such a remarkable task. Two days and her traveling partner had disappeared without a trace! Twilight teleported her Ponyville map Luna had generously given her and frowned. They were not too terribly far from their last location to venture, for they have heard from the wisest mare of mares with stripes and potions of incense and enchantment to mind these lands; the Hidden Lands.

The Hidden Lands were the lands of the rivals and tricksters, where the corrupting shadows have devoured the multiple structures and citizens of Ponyville. And it was all thanks to one undefined force that had hypnotized the beloved queen of sunlight to sleep.

Gulping as she trotted past the creepy alleys of the first ghost town, Twilight tried to keep her focus on the shimmering stars above her. 'One night and two days to go,' her mind reminded her sharply. 'Now where's that party-' "OOW!" Twilight had ran straight into a smiling mare and skittered painfully across the pavement,

"GASP!" Pinkie Pie trotted calmly to her new friend, inspecting her limp arm. "What happened?Look, I'm sorry for running into you, but I just had to HAD TO give you this random notice by some creepy changeling dude!" She thrashed the document in Twilight's face, and the bookworm had to bite back a smile at Pinkie Pie's jumpy attitude. Reading it carefully over, Twilight slumped further and further in a depressed mood.

_Dear citizens, we have attempted to find our Princess Medea with the wanted posters and the daily announcements from yours truly. Now, however, we must kick up our stakes a firm notch and allow notices at every door to be passed. We are in need of our magically gifted princess Medea, daughter of Princess Celestia and next heir to the Hidden throne. I, the Great and Powerful Beatrice, am deeply worried for my dear friend's safety. Her picture is at the bottom of this letter. Please do inform us of any insights on her if you have any, my people. Sincerely your princess, the Great and Powerful Beatrice._

Twilight snorted at the letter and withdrew it back to Pinkie Pie. She knew a mare once in one of her common sorcery classes in Canterlot that was known for boasting as much as this princess did. But why should Twilight even care about how that pompous princess felt? If that princess really wanted to find the other princess, why not just invade her home? That was what the real, changeling version of herself was doing, anyway! Princess Medea had been impersonating her since she had volunteered to bring back the crown, and now Twilight was weighing her options of either continuing or leaving for home to confront that impostor and comfort her family. Was this the price for generously trying to set things right for a kingdom that she had never discovered or planned on living?

"Twilight." Twilight looked back up at her partner with a nod. "Er….You should go rest. I'm gonna get you some bandages and maybe a bite of food. Okay?" Twilight grinned and nodded at Pinkie Pie. But then, her face fell in guilt. She had been pushing her friend around on this chaotic journey. And even if Pinkie Pie had happened to have enjoyed every second of it, Twilight knew it was her responsibility and maybe even fault that she had pulled her into this as a stranger.

"Pinkie," Twilight hesitated. "I'd like to thank you for courageously accompanying me and guiding me on this journey. In truth, well….You're my friend." A lightbulb had lit up in Twilight's mind, and she gave the pink pony a bright smile. Her cheeks even began to tint pink when she whispered, "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"No prob," Pinkie grinned back before hopping off and leaving Twilight to cradle her injured arm next to a dim street light. Twilight hoped that Pinkie Pie would return momentarily so that their adventure would resume and that she could rush home to provide assurance for her family. For who knows what they were thinking about now! 'Twilight must be taking drugs!' 'Twilight's going mad!' 'She needs the taser!' Twilight shook her head out of her self-pitying thoughts, yet it was hard for her to face the harsh reality of the situation; Twilight was here and fine, whereas that shrewd and wanted princess has been abusing her family back home.

After an hour, Twilight decided to stand up and move her passive and uninjured limbs. And if possible, another Pinkie search would be needed. Suddenly, three chilling robots leapt out of nowhere and hurled her into a deep purple sack. And when she had tried to scream for help, a gag was firmly tied to her mouth.

Several minutes later, the bag was presented in front of a sitting Beatrice. And with one nod from their princess, the guards lifted the sack to reveal a confused and partly frightened unicorn. Beatrice's lavender eyes were laughing with joy at the sight of her long lost one, yet the princess had kept her lips at a stern line.

"You've come a long way," Beatrice reminded boastfully. She stared into the unicorn's violet eyes, which were dim with rage. 'Oh what a pity! She's still being scornful! Oh, well dear one. That'll soon be fixed.'

Twilight remained silent, staring up at the light blue maned unicorn defiantly. 'How dare she capture me and confront me,' her mind snapped. 'I have my friends, family, and the REAL princesses waiting!'

"Would it hurt to ask for an apology?" Twilight's head then snapped back up in Beatrice's direction.

"An apology," she repeated venomously. "From me? You're the one who's been distributing chaos onto Equestria and the people!" Twilight stomped her hooves in frustration, for she was in no position at all to play 'who's more right' with some foolish royal unicorn wearing a crown! There were paranoid ponies around her, calling for her to finish what was right and return to them.

Beatrice smiled knowingly at Twilight, stood up from her bedazzling throne, and approached the bookworm with her glossy, glimmering purple cape trailing behind her. "Oh Medea," she scolded playfully. "Beatrice is not the one causing torment; she's only a concerned. You have always been the smiling little one. What happened?" She tried to reach out to cup Twilight's chin, yet the purple unicorn gritted her teeth and stood back.

"I'm not your Medea," she hissed. But then, her eyes took a more pleading shade. "Please understand that-" Her violet eyes met Beatrice's, and she gasped at her sudden discovery with red cheeks. "You two were…more than friends, huh?" Beatrice chuckled lightheartedly. "Well? Answer me!"

"Indeed," Beatrice whispered contently, as she tried to pet Twilight's head. "My my….Look at you." She glanced at Twilight from head to toe and smirked. "This will not do. For a princess ruling with the Great and Powerful Beatrice must wear something presentable instead of one foolish scarf!" Twilight blushed a bit, while finally paying attention to Pinkie Pie's magenta scarf on her neck. For it was peculiar for the third-story princess to start pouting out her gift. Wait! Pinkie Pie would save her!

"Listen your _majesty_, I have no idea what you are up to. But I have a friend who knows the scoop and where I am!" Beatrice giggled at the unicorn's confident decree.

"Oh? And whom is this hero?" She faintly trailed one hoof over Twilight's scarf. "It must be one with a ridiculous mind…" Twilight blushed at the speculation and muttered one name.

"Pinkie Pie."

"Strange name," Beatrice muttered bitterly. But seeing Twilight's eyes narrow, her flashing smile reappeared on her features. "But no matter! That mare was actually here not too long ago….Ah there she is!" Twilight turned to where the cerulean princess had pointed, and her heart fell down into a loss, hopeless oblivion at the sight. Pinkie Pie was pacing back and forth at the silver palace's entrance, casually near on the doorway.

"Pinkie?" Pinkie Pie's crystal blue eyes met Twilight's burning ones, and the usually cheerful pony just shrugged off her shame.

"No hard feelings or anything, Twi. A mare's gotta make a living! You'd had done the same thing, wouldn't you?" Pinkie Pie had betrayed her, had simply gave her away to this confused and malicious princess! Tears threatened to spill over Twilight's vision. How foolish she felt! She had put her trust in one backstabbing clown, one clown that she had admired deeply at that!

"You coward," Twilight hissed angrily. "You-You TRAITOR!"

"Now that's a bit uncalled for," Pinkie Pie shot back defensively. "I didn't steal that cupcake crumb! I have my rights!"

"Yes and thank you for your admirable deed Ms. Pinkie Diane Pie," Beatrice gracefully thanked with a dull voice. Laying her hooves on Twilight's shaking shoulders, the princess put on a fake smile for the party pony. "And now, Beatrice would like to spend some time with her love." Twilight sniffed at the mentioning of her relationship with Medea, but the unicorn was too heartbroken to react or seem fazed. Pinkie Pie, however, slumped. 'I never knew that that bookworm would have to become-' Pinkie Pie quickly stopped her train of thought with a cough.

"You highness. There was a mentioning of jewels I believe." Both Twilight and Beatrice rolled their eyes.

"If it aids your exit," Beatrice ushered the stony guards to dump the several multicolored gems at Pinkie Pie's hooves, and the pony scooped them all , meanwhile, only stared at her traitor-of-a-friend with darker, depressed eyes.

"Now are you satisfied?"

"Quite," Pinkie Pie replied with a small grin. But when looking back at Twilight, she quickly huddled out to the exit. "Right! So, no hard feelings. I'll just, uh-"

"Guards!"

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie scurried off with her jewels, and the princess was left with her 'Medea.' She circled the depressed unicorn with a small smile.

"Lovely thing you are," she cooed. "How Beatrice has missed you. But you must change into something more presentable!" She clapped her hooves together, and the guards had surrounded them. "Take her majesty Medea to her chambers. Dinner is soon to be set." Twilight ignored her groaning stomach for the moment and stared vulnerably at Beatrice.

"Please," she begged softly. "Please. I just want to go home."

"You are home my Medea-"

"I am NOT your Medea," Twilight shouted hoarsely. "I need to find the crown! I need to wake the princess and return to my real home and-"

"You need to relax." Beatrice ran her hooves in Twilight's hair and pecked her noose. "Guards." She released Twilight and ordered for her henchmen to accompany the violet unicorn to her chambers. "Soon my Medea," Beatrice whispered to nopony but herself. "Soon you will return your smile to me."

Meanwhile, Twilight had opened her eyes to a gigantic room with several gaudy stage pieces and large boxes-music boxes engraved with several animal carvings. She eyed the box centered in the middle of the room, the one with the recognizable Ursa Minor species growling and chasing a frantic mare in a magician's hat. "I wonder-"

The music boxes cracked open, revealing five shadowy and cerulean fields of energy that sent chills down Twilight's spine. Out of the blue, a harmonic voice was heard and whispered in Twilight's ears.

_'Why do birds suddenly appear. Every time you are near.'_

White doves flew around Twilight, and she panicked while crashing into a field of dark energy. 'No! I have to get out of here and-' The field caressed her face lightly, and the soothing touch made Twilight's worries gradually erase.

_'Just like me. They long to be close to you.'_

Twilight's violet eyes rolled to the back of her skull and back to the forces surrounding her. Instantly, memories and her and Beatrice sinked into her mind and kicked away her memories as a magical student in Canterlot.

_'Why do stars fall down from the sky. Every time you walk by. Just like me. They long to be close to you.'_

Twilight's indigo mane curled and turned a lighter shade. Her soft lips puckered as a sheer gloss of rosy lipstick was set.

_'On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true.'_

And soon, the spirits eloped her with a starry, lavender dress with a silver cape matching Beatrice's lavender one.

_'So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair and golden starlight in your eyes of blue.'_

Twilight leaned back, letting the spirits guide her with her eyes closed to the exit and rock her loving memories into place.

_'That is why all the ponies in town follow you all around. Just like me'_

Gone was Twilight Sparkle, for the proud partner of the Great and Powerful Trixie was now in her place and there now, smiling brightly. Opening her eyes, one would detect now signs of white nor pupils. Only rays of violet were seen in the princess' eyes. After all, she was the real Princess Medea to the flesh.

But if Twilight had even dared to gaze out in the farthest corner of the gaudy room, she would've seen Pinkie Pie clutching her jewels mournfully. Gone was her friend, her first and only friend besides the ones she had shared money with in performances. Now, she was brainwashed and became a bewitching Princess Medea, forever under that honest witch, Beatrice's watch.

"What have I done to earn any reward?"

And soon, Beatrice had kissed 'Medea's' nose with a small smile and whispered, "You are home, my Medea."

_'They long to be close to you.'_


	8. The prayer Rainbow Sparkle

The Prayer (Rainbow Sparkle)

**Here's another Scarlet Pimpernel song fanfic! I'm sorry but I'm telling you guys that these songs are epic and deserve more attention! Rainbow Dash and Twilight are married. Yay! But unfortunately, Dash soon finds out that Twilight had accidentally caused one of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, to be sentenced to death for suspicions under the Anti-Equestrian gangs. She had only stated her opinion, just like in the musical. But in this story, Dash fails to realize it through her coldness toward Twilight's actions and accused purpose in the plan. This song takes place a week after their vows.**

"You look pale, Dash." Twilight laid a cooling hoof on her forehead and teleported a glass of water in her direction. "You don't seem to be having a fever, but you're terribly pale. Why don't you-"

"I'm perfectly fine," Dash snapped a bit too cooly. Sheepishly scratching her neck, Dash grumbled, "I'm just a bit run down is all. Just a nightmare came."

"Another one?" Twilight hopped from her seat on their sky blue sofa and massaged her muscular shoulders. "You poor thing. Why don't you get some early shut eye?"

"Later," Dash responded curtly, still keeping her gaze on the portrait of the Wonderbolts smiling with her. "You better hurry on up there and rest yourself." Twilight was not a fool, for she had glanced at the picture Rainbow Dash was staring coldly at and gulped nervously.

"Uh…But we've-we've waited for this moment since the vows." She leaned her head on Dash's shoulder and murmured, "We're together at last. At least provide me with a penny for you thoughts-"

"The fee would just astound you," Dash shot back and cleared her throat. "Just go on to bed, Twilight. You need rest, and I'll soon join you. Leave a mare in peace!" Twilight backed away from her seething love and trotted quietly to the bedroom. She had the aching, longing assumption that this night would not end in restlessness of love but in restlessness of tears and regret.

"Dash, I didn't mean to-"

"Leave me, Twilight." The violet unicorn sighed sadly and ran up to the bedroom, leaving Rainbow Dash to stare at her love's retreating form. Dash sighed to herself as well and picked up the laughable picture of her and Twilight being chased by a hive full of bees right before the rehearsal dinner. The wedding altogether was the simplest part; the vows of a lifetime and the post effects left the cyan pegasus with her scars.

_'No, stay. I don't care what you've said or done. Don't go away. Not now, when life had just begun.'_

Dash began to pace across their tan rug, pondering over the unicorn trying to sleep soundly upstairs. She had been tricked into believing that Twilight would always remain faithful until that day of truth.

_'Come back, and be the woman who I knew. Help me to believe in you. What on earth am I to do?'_

Dash still was hopelessly in love with that egghead. She adored her smile, her intelligent perspective of life, her voice. And deep in her heart, Rainbow Dash knew that in all those years of noticing her cheering fans from bellow through her flights, Twilight felt the same way. How in Equestria was she supposed to move on with her love when the aching feeling a betrayal made her react as coldly as the most heartless brute ever looked and heard upon?

_'She's gone, this vision who was not quite real. I must move on despite the pain. The pain will heal.'_

By now, Rainbow Dash was hallucinating. She saw her and Twilight proclaiming their vows, their affection, and Twilight dashing away in her angelic wedding gown with teary eyes. Those eyes haunted her vision and made her want to claim back her Twilight from the world's view. Yet all the while, as she gazed at the empty reserved seat of one fiery spirited Wonderbolt, Spitfire, something inside of her was holding her back.

_'Oh dear, how could you let me love like this? No one dies upon a kiss. And only fools believe in bliss.'_

She envisioned her and Twilight kissing above the grave of Spitfire, and Rainbow Dash stomped out of the door and soared angrily through the moonlit sky to clear her mind and hide her tears. Yet, another memory haunted her; everypony in Equestria, including Twilight and Spitifre, was ridiculing her and proclaiming her as a fool while roaring with humorless laughter.

_'And yes, she knows I am a fool, a mare deluded by the wife. A figure ripe for ridicule. Who's lived a vain and useless life.'_

Rainbow Dash landed back at the back way for their little cottage in the countryside and paced in infused self-anger. "So what," she asked herself. "So what if I've now been pushed? Well, no more! Twilight Sparkle, my good friends, Spitfire, every living being, your time will come to witness the NEW Rainbow Dash! The married mare who'll prevent such cruel deeds with her hooves raised high! Pity shall be reserved for the death of me!"

_'So be it then, I'll play that game. I do not give a tinker's damn. I'll be a fool, it's all the same. It truly doesn't matter what I am.'_

The memories of her and Twilight laughing and prancing at their wedding still haunted her mind. She remembered what Twilight had meant earlier when she had pointed out, "We're together at last."

_'Oh, no!'_

"I'm sorry Egghead," Dash promised under her pants. Then, the memories of Spitfire being beaten to death turned her pout to a threatening snarl. "But I'm no longer one pony to take as a fool. You'll see, Egghead. You'll all see! The day will come when the Anti-Equestrians will be left to count their blessings at my approach. Nopony shall ever look at me as the dimwitted flyer! I shall prevent such torturous times and remain hidden for the very well deserved self-hatred I deserve!" She soared right back into the skies and zipped as close the the gleaming moon as she was physically able to. For one day, her shadow will be the mysterious shadow of a stranger in the mist preventing Equesria's fall of grace.

_'I'm broken, but I'm still alive. And slowly I will feel my soul revive. With time, I'll find a way to right this wrong.'_

Letting out a whoop of pride, Dash landed on their rooftop, slinked into the living room, and crept to the bedroom where her love was now stiffly sleeping.

_'If it takes my whole life long, Lord, I'll fight my battles all alone. But make me strong.'_

Before settling to sleep, Rainbow Dash nuzzled a tossing Twilight by her forehead and mumbled, "I will be cold, Egghead. And I'll be distant. But know this; this is for the both of us. In my self-hated, I will avenge Spitfire. For I know that you do not hear me, but it is best that you remain oblivious. No longer is your love a ditz, Twilight Sparkle. She is the mare who'll avenge the innocent souls at their graves. For soon, the Rainbow Reign will begin."


	9. Once upon another time NMLuna

Once upon another time (Nightmare Moon x Luna)

**I once read a fanfic that made Nightmare Moon his/her own individual yet unconscious being derived from Luna's envy. I can't help but wonder if they had had a relationship before the devastating blow. In this fanfic, Nightmare Moon is a stallion because for some reason, I can't help but view Luna's Nightmare Moon form as more masculine than her original self. Well anyway, here it is! This is based on the Phantom of Opera's sequel musical 'Love Never Dies.' It's based more on the loneliness and reminiscing atmosphere of the song. (By the way, I named Nightmare Moon's 'creator' Thanatos for the original Greek personified god of death. It just sounded so terrifically fitting if you ask me!)**

In the majestic kingdom of Equestria, one visiting tourist would either be well aware of the radiating history behind Equestria's development and historic stallions and mares or completely clueless. But never was there a pony who had regretted visiting or returning to Ponyville. Everypony that is except for Thanatos.

He was a hidden descendant of darkness itself, hidden underground from the cheerful sun-kisses of daylight. But no, he was not hiding from the face of the world in spite nor would he ever if he ever had the choice. His reasons lied with one good look at the distortion of his cutie mark, which was a scarred and bloody crescent moon, and his charcoal eyes, one squinted and one wide and gazing straight into the souls of willful ones. If Thanatos was lucky enough, his witnesses wouldn't faint in fear but actually have the courage to mutter a word to him.

If only the fates favored him more. Well, there was one peaceful moment in his distorted life, before the tears, the pain, the corruption, and the banishment. It was when one princess of the night had visited him in his solitude.

_Thousands of years ago…._

"Come on, you slow poke! We're going to be late for Nightmare Night's grand performance!" Luna snorted in response, as she trailed right after her glowing sister, Celestia. Her older sister was wearing an angelic, golden fairy costume with sewed on wings and a tiny pink 'magic wand.' Her sister was always a firm believer in happy endings and princess-y goods for tales. Frankly, Luna adored the tales and hoped for happy endings. Yet once in a while, a sour punch in the sweet and sugary cake sometimes made the batch of her childhood roll more fluently. Tales of haunted mansions and dark horrors were favored by the princess, even when they didn't have exactly happy endings. After all, Luna was her own pony and believed that being yourself was all that mattered. So, she respected her sister's perspective of life, as long as she'd mind hers and hers alone in return.

"By the way Luna," Tia called back with a teasing smirk. "Did you notice that Prince Brick the Second was winking at you! EE! It was totally that costume I chose for you!" Luna only responded with an eye roll. She was forced by her giddy, apple cider breathed sister to squeeze in a sliver ball gown with matching hoof heels that made her constantly trip.

"Yeah the day I'll marry Brick is when you marry Sir Edgar," Luna teased back with a sly grin, as she passed her snorting sister.

"Now Luna, you and I both know that he's thirty years older than us and is a jerk off his saddle-"

"The same goes for his brute of a nephew Brick," Luna responded, clearly making her point. "Remember when our dear maid who quit before we reached secondary school had quit because of him?"

"That happened?" Tia gawked, and that gave Luna the chance to dash past her. "Hey, Lulu! Wait up! I know that this'll be your domain and all, but you gotta give the morning mares their chances!" Both sister giggled like school mares under the heavy moonlight that lit up the Everfree Forest. Luna paused to ponder over the though and allowed Tia some rest. She was grateful that her father had announced her as the night's future and forever immortal mistress and had granted his lines of power to her. Yet, the young princess couldn't help but wonder if this was to be eternally her fate; live on the other and unnoticed end of the line. For Luna was not entirely gullible at even that age; she knew that all of the ponies of Ponyville would sleep during her display of art and stay wide awake for Tia's glorious sun. She wondered why fate had made her hair midnight blue instead of cotton candy pink like her sister and lead her to such a destiny of solitude. Why was she the sister at the end of the day's honorable bargain for the future?

Soon, the sisters came to their palace's garden after their run, and they waited patiently for the royal entertainers to clear their way. Suddenly, Tia gasped and ushered to Luna's hooves. "Oh no, Lulu! Your shoes are missing!"

"Really?" Luna gazed at her blistered hooves, knowing good and well that they had only slipped into the forest. "Oh well…"

"Those cost me-" Tia squealed in mid sentence, and Luna displayed a second eye roll.

"Perhaps it is thy duty to venture for thou's gift," Luna stated boldly, mimicking her father.

"Thou's not to commit such a crime," Tia replied, imitating their mother's high-pitched voice. "The father of the house would grow to thee's past hysterics!"

"Huh? Oh…" Luna sat up from her seat and declared, "I'm off to fetch your shoes. Farewell, for I'll return soon."

After several minutes of roaming and searching through the shadowy forests, Luna was already skeptical about returning that night. She was surrounded by deeper and deeper woods, at least it seemed fairly deep under the darkening skies. It wasn't that cloudy when she and Tia were galloping and giggling not too long ago! She had to exit these creepy forests before she severely tripped and injured herself with insanity to top it off! She dashed further and further around the forests, desperate for a slight patch of light through the greenery.

"Where am I?" The night princess had slammed straight into a large willow tree with a carved and shocked expression on its haunting face. Backing away slowly with wide eyes, Luna spotted a patch of gray smoke from…the ground? "Now I know I've officially gone crazy." Rubbing her forehead, Luna peered at the smoke and trotted right until a latched passageway. Opening the wooden door, she gasped at the glowing room below ground. Several candles were lit and surrounded a small, midnight black sofa, and three huge mirrors were seen at the front of the room and facing a small kitchen counter. And if Luna squinted her eyes, she could make out a small shape in the shadows.

Suddenly, the night princess tripped on a root growing from the rooftop and fell straight on the comfy sofa and made a thankfully safe landing. But nevertheless, Luna was wide-eyed and pricked with fear. 'Where am I? How far am I from the Equestrian palace? Is this a trap?'

"Who's' there?" The young princess yelped at the figure with a deep, calm tone. Luna felt his gaze, and she shivered.

"Her majesty princess Luna," she replied with a shakily proud voice. Holding her nose up high, she leapt off the sofa and stepped closer in the direction of the mysterious stranger. "Who are you? Do you…"She scanned the room with admiration. "Live here?"

"I advise you to leave now, your highness." The stallion didn't move an itch, only watched her with cold eyes. "I will not attend to fainting visitors."

"Fainting visitors? That's absolutely preposterous! You seemed to not have committed any crimes. And even though it is suspiciously strange for a single stallion to remain hidden in the Everfree Forest and out of the public's eye-"

"I'm a MUTANT," Thanatos yelled, stepping out of the shoulders and grinned in hidden satisfaction as she tripped back on the sofa. "Do you now see, your majesty? A distorted creature such as I is in no place nor time for-"

"You've only showed me a shadowed version of your face," Luna interrupted while trembling. Even when nervous under his charcoal eyes, she was curious to find out what make this particular mare so enraged with the world and its ponies and other seemingly friendly creatures. As she stepped further and further to him, Thanatos crept back in fear.

"You'll regret seeing my face," Thanatos warned with a twinge of pity in his tone. It was worse for him to terrify mares, being somewhat a sensitive or superstitious mare once in a while. Of course, there were sensitive stallions, but not as much as there were sensitive mares.

"Then I stand here to learn a valuable lesson", Luna swore with a tiny grin. "What is your name, my good friend?"

Thanatos blushed to himself while whispering, "Thanatos, and it is best if you leave."

"Why?" Luna batted her sea green eyes, knowing from Celestia that almost everpony who seemed older than you would fall for the peculiar eye movement, "Um…pretty please?" Thanatos snorted irritably and showed her the tunnel door.

"Thank you, kind and miraculously unfazed citizen of Ponyville for not fainting, but you must-" He received a rather painful shove but one insulted princess.

"How dare you," she snapped. "I am Princess Luna, future heir to the night, and you may address me as 'your highness.'" But then, something caught her eye; a remarkable canvas of the night sky. "You…paint father's skies?"

"Huh I thought somepony was about to exit," Thanatos caustically wondered. Yet, he had to chuckle as her mouth went agape at the careful details put into the paining. Luna had yet to detect any smudges, incorrect shades, or hints of watermarks. It was as if she was staring at her kingdom from a shiny and clean window.

"This is genuinely exquisite good sir," Luna complimented in awe. "It was as if you were-" She gave the hidden stallion a questioning look.

"If you assume that I'm a foul spy," he guessed tiredly. "Then your assumption is incorrect. For I can see everything through my crystal orbs-"

"Really?" Luna's eyes comically sparkled, and she pushed him to two nearby chairs. "Do show me, good sir!"

"Uh, okay." Thanatos sat himself down in front of the excited princess and smirked. "Y'know, most mares and even stallions would faint at the sight of me-"

"Look," Luna sighed at him for a reason of revealed arrogance. "I'm not interested-"

"They fear me," Thanatos blurted out grimly. "They fear me, hate me, and few have hunted me down for my HEAD!" Thanatos slammed his hooves on the table, paying no heed to the several splinters he earned from the oak table in return. "You, a princess, will NEVER understand the life of a distorted orphan left to FEND for HIMSELF!"

Luna stirred and gasped from her recurring nightmare with the spirit Nightmare Moon. She had told herself a thousand times that his illusion was not real, and he was simply a dark idea. Well, a portion of him was. Her nightmares usually ended before the romantic atmosphere. His dark, underground home was where she had secretly visited him and where he was entangling his beliefs into her soul. He had deceived her from the very start, and yet she still missed him so.

_'Once upon another time, our story had only begun. You chose to turn the page, and I made choices too.'_

Luna groggily trotted up to her window, where the radiating sun of her older sister's keeping was shining brightly. Shutting her eyes, Luna turned from the window and attempted to rid the memory of Thanatos' charcoal eyes by smothering her head in her indigo and violet pillows.

_'Once upon that other time, we did what we thought must be done. And now we have no choice; we do what we must do.'_

"Close your eyes my darling," he remembered her huskily whispering in her ears, as the darkening forces loomed around her and she slowly shut her eyes. "Feel what you have desired. Claim what is yours. Show the world that you, a divine goddess hidden in the night, must be revealed for all to stare at in awe."

_'We love, we live, we give what we give and take what little we deserve.'_

Falling back on her silky bed to sleep, she still felt his presence within herself. Luna had felt his presence even since the Mane Six had defeated her Nightmare Moon form. He was just there, the idea of him at least, teasing her mind and reminding her of his death at the cliffs.

_'Once upon another time, I knew how our story would end. And maybe I was wrong, but now the moment's gone.'_

On that tragic day, Thanatos had gotten frustrated with her for revealing to her sister about her frightening visions of Nightmare Moon. He had assured her that it was a part of their plan to enforce the greedy vision into her mind, yet she argued by declaring that even when she was jealous of Tia at times, she wasn't going to keep it her nightmares at the very least a secret. Luna was not one to betray her older sister without a fight.

_'Were it still that other time, I'd make time itself somehow bend. But now I'm not that strong, and time keeps moving on.'_

Thanatos had pinned her to the side of a narrow cliff from the misty and abandoned mountains they were training their combined forces on. Luna stared into his charcoal eyes, gulped, and roughly shoved him to the side. But what both he and she didn't expect was Luna had strongly sent him to his death, for he was dangling over the jagged cliff with only a spare root to tug on for dear life!

_'We love, we live, we give what we can give and take what little we deserve.'_

"Forgive me Thanatos," she remembered herself sobbing endlessly. "I-I couldn't-"

"If anypony should apologize," he interrupted with a melancholic smile. "It's me, Luna. Forgive me for dragging you to your fate. I love you." He released the root and freely fell to his death at the mammoth cliff.

"THANATOS!" Luna remembered her flowing tears, tears that had never ceased until she had transformed into the wicked Nightmare Moon.

_'We love, we live, we give what we can give and take what little we deserve.'_

Was it his fault or at least at the most? Luna shook her head to herself, not allowing herself to cry like a youthful filly without a lick of sense and muttered, "It's all my fault; it was my ridiculous idea. My vision of power."

_"It was ours,"_ a slithery voice whispered in her ear. He was still with her, always and forever in happiness.

She let out a small laugh and mumbled contently, "Yes, Thanatos. It was. And no matter what, we'll remain together forever regardless over what has happened or what is to come."

_'Once upon another time.'_


	10. When I look at you Sparity

When I look at you (Sparity)

**This is yet another Scarlet Pimpernel song. Please R, enjoy, and R!**

In the tidy and well kept home of the famous and lovely boutique owner, Miss Rarity, the lady of the house herself was sulking in boredom. Alright, no tears stains were detected on her wrinkle free, per wrinkle, but there might as well have been! All of her friends were out and about on busy and daily errands, and her beloved husband was justin being his usual droning self. The sudden thought of her handsome baby dragon made her cringe. They had came a long way into this marriage, and yet it seemed to have still dragged on crushingly.

"Rarity," someone peeped from the door. Rarity beamed with finally having another familiar face in the home and politely opened the door for her bubbly friend, Pinkie Pie. "I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen you in a week because of show business now becoming the state of ponies' time at the good old Sugar Cube corner, and a cancan dress and a catchy song is all that counts!" Pinkie Pie laughed comically and sat herself down on one of Rarity's authentic lime green sofas. For the glamourous unicorn was now focusing on the latest spring color fashions, and her friends supported her every step of the way. "Great sofas, Rarity!"

"Thank you so very much darling." Rarity stood up from her own spot to fetch the delicious jug of apple cider, a gift from their cowpony Applejack. "Would you like some cider? Or we have some English tea in the fridge." Pinkie Pie shook her head in response.

"No thanks. I actually came here from Spike's message." The mentioning of her husband had sent a shiver down Rarity's straight back. She realized then and there that they haven't spoken a word to each other in weeks! However, she couldn't help it even if she woke up in the middle of the night bawling in her tears. It was simply because Spike adored sleeping in the basement instead with her, and ever since then, Rarity had involuntarily avoided him as well. It seemed alienable to Rarity for a healthy couple to not enjoy each other's company! They were a generally pleased couple, weren't they?

_'When I look at you, what I always see is the face of someone else who once belonged to me.'_

Faintly in her pearly white ears, Rarity heard his musical laughter during their jovial wedding reception.

_'Still I can hear him laugh. And even though that melody plays on, he's gone.'_

She just couldn't comprehend his turn of perspective! She married a baby dragon full of life and commitment, not one who avoided her constantly and planned meetings without her very own consent! Glancing back at Pinkie Pie, she noticed that the pink pony was adjusting her magenta camera's lens. "Rarity," she continued quietly. "Spike wants me to take a picture of him and then paint a portrait of him." The explanation made Rarity subconsciously rub her front hooves together until they grew numb.

_'When I look at you, he is standing there. I can almost breathe him in like summer in the air.'_

"Why ever would he-"

"I'm here, Pinkie!" Rarity caught his brief, dazzling smile and instinctively smiled back at him. That is until his face turned unemotional when meeting Rarity's sparkly indigo eyes, and he flopped on one of the lime green sofas.

_'Why do you smile his smile? That heaven I'd forgotten eases through, in you.' _

The baby dragon casually posed for Pinkie Pie's picture with his hands in his lap and his bright green eyes, now dull for a reason Rarity had tried to find out, centered and focused. A lopsided grin was added on his face, and to Rarity, he seemed to be forcibly stretching it out. It seemed as if it had pained him to smile.

_'If you could look at me once more with all the love you felt before,'_

"Spiky!" Pinkie Pie pouted at the baby dragon and proclaimed, "You just gotta add a little more 'oomph' in your smile! Hey! Think about it this way! Imagine the day you and Miss Beauty queen here got married!" Rarity turned slightly red and hurried out of the room, ignoring Spike's curious call.

_'If you and I could disappear into the past and find that love we knew, I'd never take my eyes away from you.'_

Maybe she was just being carelessly possessive over her husband, yet Rarity knew in her heart that something had set the flame. Some event involving her had caused her Spiky to transform into a colder baby dragon who payed no heed to her. Her Spike would've apologized long ago for avoiding her so noticeably and would've gave her a dozen roses before anypony else would've stopped him.

_'When I look at you, he is touching me. I would reach for him, but who can hold a memory?'_

It couldn't possibly have been before their commitments as a blushing couple dating. Rarity had received no clues from anypony about his returned feelings, and she had fallen in love with him unmistakably ever since she had laid eyes on his adorable face! No, it must've been the day she had teased him nonstop for his blushing, and he was holding an acceptable grudge. Rarity admitted that she had probably been slightly rough on his heart that day.

_'And love isn't everything. That moonlight on the bed will melt away, someday.'_

But then that wasn't the rational reason either! For Rarity realized that they had both exchanged honest apologizes to each other that very same wintery evening and went iceskating on a crystal white, frozen pond after. But if that wasn't the reason for his neglecting, then what was? The poor drama queen whimpered to herself as she rushed to her bedroom and stared solemnly at her latest designer sketches. How her aching heart longed to embrace Spike once more, and kiss him, and remind him that their love would last a lifetime and more as long as they were together in bliss.

'Oh, you were once that someone who I followed like a star. Then suddenly you changed, and now I don't know who you are.'

Then, some mournful event of loss triggered in Rarity's mind, and she leapt to crushingly lay in her hot cherry-scented bed blankets. "That was it," she cried to herself. "That wretched day of heading Snips and Snales into danger! I-I didn't mean to! They were curious, and I had no idea that ferocious lions would be waiting for somponies to gobble them up!" It was a public park for goodness sake, Equestria's honorable Lake view Park. Designed and divided into detailed columns and forest trails, the park was a splendid sight to marvel and hike trails. But what both Spike and Rarity had failed to consider the day they decided to treat their two friends' birthdays was the increase in mountain lions and escape of zoo lions from the western city of Hoofton.

All in all, it was Rarity's fault for leading them to their deaths and for fleeing like a coward. However, she just desired for the tortuous neglecting of her husband to stop. She would give anything to have him back and return to her.

_'Or could it be that I never really knew you from the start? Did I create a dream? Was he a fantasy?'_

Was Spike originally this dull and careless all along? Did she marry him for looks, for who he was, or for what she had only imagined him to be? Now Rarity theorized that not only was she to blame for that horrific incident with their two goofy but kind friends, but she was the suspect in the case of imagining a scaly husband and fantasying him to her own selfish design.

_'Even a memory is paradise for all the fools like me.'_

"After all you are a designer," Rarity glumly reminded herself. "A designer of not only outfits, but her own husband!" A knock was heard from Rarity's bedroom door, and she hopped off the bed to answer it; there was no more room to hide from Spike nor her friends. At the door, Pinkie Pie withdrew the snapshot of Spike and briskly told her that the portrait was canceled for certain reasons. "What reasons," Rarity had asked. But sadly, Pinkie Pie didn't have the faintest idea, and she shrugged.

"Beats me. He needed some 'alone' time. Well! Okey-dokey-lokey! I hope I'll see you soon, Rare Rare!" As Pinkie Pie skipped off, Rarity sighed tiredly and resumed for a quick nap in her room.

_'Now, remembering is all that I can do.'_

Rarity shut her watery eyes and tilted her head in her hot pink pillows to snore melodically and soundly.

_'Because I miss him so, when I look at you.' _

Nearby the designing bedroom, Spike was gazing melancholically at his oval mirror with a scowl. "If only she knew that I was forced." He pulled out his twinkly red microchip, designed to keep him unemotional when under the secret services. For he craved for those beasts that deserved to perish for murdering his friends, and avoiding his wife was a sacrifice Spike was forced to make. "Forced to remain stony, when in realty, I never go a day without worrying that I'll loose her."

**Miscommunication much? Thank you viewers, and tell me what you think!**


	11. Go to sleep you little baby Apple cord

Go to sleep you little baby (Apple cord)

**Yes, this is an 'Oh Brother where art thou' parody. In my opinion, this song of the sirens has a bit of a Southern ring to it. And if you haven't heard the song yet, it's hauntingly harmonic and puts some to sleep! It was originally sung at a female's mezzo range, but it's up to you guys whether the singers in this fanfic involve a baritone Discord or all singers singing at a mezzo soprano or contralto range. Either way, enjoy one unique fanfic! This scene is a longer version of when Applejack and the rest of the ponies are separated in the Labyrinth and are venturing into it, aka a part of Discord's first appearing episode. I do not own this movie nor the pony series.**

"YEE-HAH!" Applejack took off without a second thought, fully putting her trust in their trustworthy leader, Twilight's, hooves. Sooner or later, Applejack just knew that they'd retrieve the Elements of Harmony from that mangy chimera faster than a coyotes' dong gone chase.

Taking off with her muscular, sun-kissed orange legs, Applejack dashed further and further into the labyrinth, made the necessary turns, and kept her eyes peeled for a familiar and friendly face. Several thoughts swam in the honest cowpony's mind; 'How's Rainbow Dash going to carry out without her wings?' Applejack knew that stubborn pegasus was not one to simply adapt from flying free to galloping free. Heck at the same time, Applejack was not one to chase after some dang billowy clouds and record weather recordings when her family's farm always needed to be tenderly cared for and never ignored! And even if the sport of soaring was soon to be favored, Applejack knew she wouldn't last one evening without worrying about the next drops of rain or pesticides on her crops. Apple juice seemed to have flowed through her veins, for a generation of hospitality was a generation to proudly live up to your name for, and Applejack wouldn't let down her family's pride for all the riches and abilities in the world.

The other mouth and head gnarling thoughts were centered on the rest of the gang. 'How was Pinkie Pie going to cope with all of this being her peppy self? How about Rarity and her horn? How about Twilight? Was Fluttershy going to squeal and scream herself a storm? The poor pegasus!' Applejack was not one pony to worry so terribly much, for that was often Twilight's occupation. But when glancing around the strange labyrinth and hearing Fluttershy squeal in the distance once in a while, Applejack grew more and more restless to find and assure her friends again that all was well and jiffy.

Or maybe…she only desired to assure herself. 'Wait…What are those three apples doing there?' And sure enough, three red delicious apples were rolling faintly across the dusty grounds and in front of her hooves. But before she blinked twice, the three apples rolled on their own suspiciously. The sight perplexed Applejack to a realistic and personal extent. "What in tarnation?" Applejack had never in all her years of apple bucking under the ripe, golden sun witnessed apples magically rolling off on their own. It was all too chaotic to comprehend! But suddenly, a quick idea brightened in Applejack's mind.

'That dang varmint of chaos is up to this! I gotta go see myself what he's been creating so that my friends and I can team up to end it in justice!' And again, without a second thought, Applejack took off with the breezy wind, letting her platinum blonde mane tickle her nose gently through the rush. Her earth brown cowboy hat tilted slightly to the side, revealing her stern expression. She came to a halt when the apples rolled near several random apple trees in the maze, and the rest of the apples were simultaneously knocked off their thin branches. And to Applejack's surprise, the apples skittered and formed three creepy piles of smiling faces; one pile of red delicious apples, one of Macintosh apples, and one of golden delicious apples.

"This labyrinth sure is mighty odd," Applejack muttered to herself, as the apple piles continued to grin cunningly at her and start to circle around her. After what seemed like hours to the cowpony, they were still as silent as…apple piles. "Do you piles….speak?" She felt silly for asking such a preposterous question, yet that only encouraged them to open their mouths and sing.

_'Go to sleep little babe. Go to sleep little babe.'_

"I'm not no baby!" Applejack pouted slightly, as they only continued to grin and inch closer to her. She had to confess mentally that these apple piles were obviously not trustworthy and darn right frightening, and maybe they were agents for Discord. The possible theory seemed relevant, and a sensible side of thinking was what the honest pony needed to set her mind straight into concentration on the main chaotic situation. "Are you piles a part of Discord's plans?"

They only giggled slyly to their selves and beckoned her to a shimmering pond under the sturdy fruitless trees. Applejack peered down at the pond, finding their observations as actions to distract her over practically nothing. But when she would try to gallop off, the pesky piles only blocked her way and gave her cheshire cat grins. "Git outta my way," she scowled at the newest blocker, the pair of Macintosh apples. She usually owed respect to the tasty fruit her helpful older brother was named after; but when staring down at that mischievous pile, Applejack was loosing her patience and her blood was boiling dangerously. "Do I have to ask twice, dang it! I've been a standin' here for several minutes when I could've been helpin' my friends. They NEED me!"

"That's soon to change lovely," the pile of Macintosh apples warned in a sing-song voice. "Do you _honestly_ believe your bratty friends need you?"

_'Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay. Didn't leave nobody but the baby.'_

"With every fiber of my being," Applejack declared with a confident smirk. "And no darn piles of fruit are gonna tell me otherwise!" But suddenly, she jerked when she felt a being tap her shoulder. Applejack whirled around, ignoring the piles' knowing grins. "Who else is there? I ain't got no time fer reckless teasing sport-" A soft paw patted her head, and Applejack whinied in shock, even when the contact was harmless. "I'm warning you you know! You better keep your hands or paws to yer living self!"

"We're providing comfort for you poor baby," the pile of golden delicious apples chirped. "Don't you worry; _we_ won't abandon you, and that's the _truth_!"

"Who needs friends when you should remain _truthful_ to yourself and yourself alone," the pile of red delicious apples mused. "Applejack-" The cowpony faced the piles straight on.

"How do y'all know my-" That same lion paw massaged her burningly tense back, and she sighed in brief content while shutting her eyes. A small chorus of haunting, but beautiful voices rocked her with their soothing tune in a hypnotizing lullaby. "My-My…"

_'Go to sleep little babe. Go to sleep little babe.'_

Applejack's mind went entirely blank, and the eagle claw scratching her ears did so in smooth, slow motions. She admitted that the being's comforting massage techniques and whatnot were what she needed. But what she was unaware of was that the spirit of disharmonious was luring her into his trap with a triumphant smirk.

_'Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn. Didn't leave nobody but the baby.'_

Neither the piles, nor Applejack, nor the invisible Discord spoke a word until Applejack slowly but steadily sat herself onto the grass and opened her emerald eyes to the cackling piles. "What," she slurred, as her mind's gears were spinning and trying to pull her back to her hardworking mindset. "What's so funny?" She gave out a hefty yawn and slumped back into the lullaby's rhythm.

_'You're a sweet little babe. You're a sweet little babe.'_

Discord, now visible, tickled the sleeping Applejack's nose and held back his snickers as she smiled in content. He had actually done it; the holder of the element of honesty was now completely under his control! Forget about the pink pony of laughter being his favorite, (Sorry, Disco pie fans!) The beautiful and hardworking mare was now soon to sit next to him on his golden and chaotic throne of endless chaos! Ever since he heard her sweet, defiant voice ring in his ears, Discord knew that she'd be the one out of that ridiculous clan of goody-goody sunshiny drones! Her golden mane, her adorable dimples, and her breathtaking emerald eyes were not so terrible either. Yes, Applejack was the needle in the haystack alright, the needle that'd fit perfectly in his throne's cushion and would shine brilliantly while piercing Ponyville's hopes of dull harmony!

Meanwhile, Applejack's smile still remained, and she craned her neck into Discord's embrace.

_'Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop. Gonna bring a bottle to the baby.'_

'Honey…Sugar…' Applejack's eyes opened widely, and she jerked out of Discord's arms. "Honey…Sugar…Sugar cube…My friends!" She tackled Discord and narrowed her eyes at his wide, mismatched, mahogany eyes. "Darn it, you demon! What have you done with my-"

"Slow down Jack," Discord interrupted cooly. "Geez, do you mares ever stop jabbering nonstop about yourselves and buddies?" He snapped his lion paw fingers, and the piles of apples were released from their strings and resumed to rolling inaudibly. "Now how bout a little fortune, babe?"

"I ain't no babe!" Applejack stomped her hooves and shouted, "Tell me where my friends are!"

"In this maze duh," Discord replied smartly back. Soon, the ripples of the pond in front of them shimmered into a vivid illusion of the Mane Six in Ponyville. "Now look into the pretty pond and tell me what you see." He cupped her chin forcibly and turned it in the pond's direction. Frowning, Applejack narrowed her eyes at the pond, oblivious to Discord inwardly swooning at how lovely her stern looks were in his sight.

In the pond, the illusional ponies were arguing in what was once their peaceful town, but now it was the main city of chaos. "No…" Applejack's eyes widened at the obvious prediction; her friends were walking away separately! Their friendship was in danger! "That ain't gonna happen!" Applejack swallowed the lumpy lump in her throat and managed to keep her gaze on the amused draconequus.

_'Don't you weep pretty babe. Don't you weep pretty babe.'_

"And turn off that song while you're at it!" She shoved Discord and growled threateningly. "It's gettin' on my nerves!" Discord only lazily snaked his lion arm around her stiff shoulders and ignored her protests.

"Why should I? It's reminding you of my offer." Applejack ceased from her shoving and glared distrustfully at the spirit of chaos. His tone seemed all too cloudy and foreshadowing to Applejack, and she needed a few hints.

"Explain." Discord smirked, as his eyes began to swirl with his hypnotic abilities. He held back a huge smile, as Applejack's eyes mirrored his.

"A spirit so cunning deserves the chance to claim a strong queen when one certainly is in trance. For originally, she is to be willful and headstrong, but soon the mare would succumb to an all-too honest song. Would the word 'marriage' give a clear hint?" Applejack nodded automatically, and he embraced her while she remained stiffly hypnotized.

_'They're long gone with their red shoes on. Gonna need another loving babe.'_

'Another,' her subconscious self screeched. 'Snap out of it, AJ! You got friends to save not a draconequus to marry! Bleh! Your friends are NOT gonna replace you, and you know way better than that crud he's throwing! He's a lying twit! Wake up, and go on!' Applejack shook her head to clear her mind back to her mindset and pushed Discord off of her.

_'Go to sleep little babe. Go to sleep little babe.'_

"Discord, I've had enough of your- GAH! Stop that cursed tune! It-It's not true! I'm not being replaced!" Discord tapped her shoulder and looked straight dead in her eyes once more, not moving, only hypnotizing her once more.

"I guess that proposal is old news," Discord pouted, and a look of disappointment almost stretched his features. Yet, he quickly shrugged off the feeling and tickled Applejack's chin. "You were only lying to yourself, babe. Sometimes a lie is easier to take." Cackling like a madman, Discord flung himself into thin air and disappeared without a chase, leaving a dizzy and now dishonest Applejack.

_'You and me and the chaos makes three. Don't need no other lovin' babe.'_

"Applejack!" Twilight spotted her apple bucking friend with her back turned. "I'm so happy to see-" Twilight cocked her head at the now conscious and silent pony. "Who were you…talking to?"

_'Go to sleep little babe. Go to sleep little babe.'_

"Uh…" Applejack hesitated, her mind whirling on a speed racer's track and divided into two quarreling sides. She chose the clearest and dishonest side at that point of aching confusion. "Nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" But subconsciously, Applejack found herself averting her gaze away from Twilight and pursing her lips. To avoid anymore debating, Applejack trotted off, ignoring the pestering voice screaming in her head.

_''_Stop it now and git out of this act, you bucking apple pony! Be your original self again!'

_'Come lay bones on the alabaster stones. And be my everlovin baby.'_

What both Applejack and Twilight were unaware of was Discord was hovering above them and observing his almost future cowpony bride. "Oh well," he sighed to himself. "Perhaps when we get to the big thrones she'll lie herself out of that foolish pony clan!" At least, that was what Discord was crossing his mismatched fingers for.


	12. Copacabana Apple pie and Rainbow pie

Copacabana (Apple Pie and unintended Rainbow Pie)

**I feel like I need to write a more tropical fanfic this time and with another couple. The song used for this parody is by Barry Manilow, and of course, I own no rights. Please enjoy!**

"You think this dress is alight?"

"Pinkie at this point, Ah'm more concerned with these wretched chairs."

"Why would you say that, AJ?"

Applejack paused from wiping the marble bartender counter at the show mare's question. She had absolutely no idea why she was always centered on every chair, table, guest payment, bill, or other necessity or need, and yet, her obsessive need for neatness and fairness was never centered on Pinkie Pie. "Don't know, sugar cube. But we best start preparing for the last evening show; it's two p.m. as we speak." She gathered the dirty pool boy towers from the pool mare, Derpy, and bartenders wipes. But before she had turn the knob of the club's employee only laundromat underground of the stage, Pinkie Pie casually leaned on the stairwell and blocked her view. "Pinkie!"

"What? You're always working! C'mon! Let's go take a mingle mango mincing mash break! Flutters made them for us!"

"You're lying out of your feathered tiara," Applejack teased with an amused smile. She and her both knew that Fluttershy, the waitress at the nearby smoothie ditch, was on her hour break. Besides, their manager Ms. Tia had began to treat Fluttershy more sympathetically than the others. They had heard about that one baby dragon who stole her heart away for one glamorous aristocrat on break from her fashion shows.

"Well, if Flutters can have an hour break, why can't we?"

"Because Fluttershy's heart is not in its place fer rough treatment," Applejack informed curtly. "Now do be a dear and git otta my way. You best be gettin' your full outfit on anyway." Suddenly, she noticed how grim the usually bright and perky show mare was, for Applejack noticed the gray hues penetrating her soft blue eyes. "What's the matter, sugar?" Pinkie Pie sniffled and shook her bouncy pink mane. Plastering a smile for her bar tending friend, Pinkie Pie hopped into her sequenced dressing room backstage.

"I'm fine, AJ. You should prepare for the guests as well." The two mares have formed a secret alliance where they called their customers their 'guests.' It made the full summertime business more like a haven than a routine, and Pinkie Pie suggested it with an exotic air of confidence that even the headstrong Applejack had to adore. "Just think of every day as your last part ever," Pinkie Pie had said with a smile that lit up that stormy night before the business hours. Applejack had yet to admit that she was inspired by that boisterous show mare with her positive look on life and her sweetness. Most ponies adored the show mares for their looks obviously, but never Applejack for her optimistic best friend.

Hours later, all of the guests had seated their selves at the several massive tables. The bar itself, 'Copa's crib', was truly a remarkable club where a pony, single or taken, could lazily relax on the marble countertops, mingle nonstop without care, try several shots and exquisite dinner samples, order a hefty meal, and even volunteer to dance with the dancers and other brave employees. At that opening hour, the curtains rose for three breathtakingly gorgeous show mares in cancan dresses, with feathers in their glossy mades, and with smiles that lit up many ponies into whistles and claps. Applejack, meanwhile, had only eyes for one mare parading around the huge, glittery stage.

_'Her name was Pinkie; she was a show mare, with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there.'_

With those yellow feathers in her bouncy mane, Pinkie Pie twirled and danced wildly in an angelic white dress with several yellow and royal blue balloon stitches sewed onto the cuffs and the hem. And without any regrets, Pinkie Pie swirled her mane to the audience and jumped in after them to tickle their noses with her spare feathers in her mane or flip over their tables.

_'She would merengue and do the cha-cha. And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar.'_

Applejack had to admit; she was impressed. Pinkie Pie had lived up to her exciting dancing that night. Sure; the audience expected a dancer of poise and hooves without mistakes in place. However, Pinkie Pie made her mistakes into something much more radiant! In fact, Applejack noticed how she slipped in somepony's spilled punch. And before the dopes could laugh in her face, Pinkie Pie snatched a spare towel, and slipped into sliding and gliding positions to clean it up and aim the dirty towel in the cackler's faces. Oh, and it was too graceful and priceless for Applejack not to chuckle at! Her best friend was magnificent; she was purely amazing.

_'Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4. They were young and they had each other.'_

"Aren't you coming, slow poke?"Applejack shook her head out of her daydream and gazed at Pinkie Pie with her mouth agape. She was now wearing a banana yellow silk dress with white cuffs and butterfly pins. Applejack's face was as red as a red delicious apple. Pinkie Pie, concerned for her friend, approached her and tilted her chin to get a good look at her face. "What's the matter with you? I did kinda notice that you spilt some drinks while staring at somepony-"

"Oh for the love of ma farm!" The apple bucking bartender grabbed Pinkie Pie and kissed her fiercely before she was able to comprehend the situation. After no more than five seconds, Applejack released Pinkie Pie, who was wearing an unreadable expression. "Gosh….Even when you're speechless, you're cute…" She hid her heated face behind her brown cowboy hat and shamefully walked out of the closing club. "It's already half passed eight. I gotta go check on my older brother the bellhop. See yah tomorrow-" Applejack was caught off guard greatly when Pinkie Pie dipped her lowly and returned the kiss. But after a second thought, Applejack responded and covered her hat over both of their faces.

_'Who could ask for more? At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana'_

"Look, AJ! That sunset over there is super duper splendiferous now!" On their weekly break day from the crowded club, Pinkie Pie and Applejack had decided to spend their first real, club-less date at one of the spectacular beaches where the sun had always managed to dip very close to the shimmering oceanic currents. And Applejack had to admit, it was a picturesque sight. Clouds of carnation pink and orange surrounded a bright red sun. And just below it, the night's hues of midnight blue had already settled in before daytime had the chance.

"I bet Luna knows," Pinkie Pie whispered with a knowing grin and a faint blush on her cheeks. "You think she does, AJ?"

"That's darn ridiculous," Applejack snapped. Pinkie Pie knew that her dear love never meant to speak so harshly, for she herself would be disappointed about the thought of another pony snitching on them out of business. Parings where they worked were rare, since their guests preferred single employees to flirt and pretend to stake their chances right. To both of the mares, it was downright ridiculous. However, the rumors about the 'easy catches' increased their guests, and that meant it increased their payments. Applejack was able to tolerate a few drunk stallions who flirted with her for the sake of her family sleeping soundly with food in their stomachs, and Pinkie Pie was just about as self-sacrificial for Mr. and Mrs. Cake and her pet alligator, Gummie. And as long as their guests wouldn't take their fondness to dangerously intimate lines, both mares were accepted the prices for a well-payed career in paradise.

_'Music and passion were always the fashion At the Copa….'_

"Hey Pinks?" Pinkie Pie's eyes widened at her love, for the sunlight had captured her golden locks into a divine glow perfectly, and her emerald eyes glistened like the rarest of jewels. "You stop worrying about that whole guest theft crud, yah hear? I promise that all will be fine and swell."

"And I believe you so very much," Pinkie Pie whispered passionately and embraced her cowpony.

_'They fell in love. (Copa Copacabana)'_

"Hey thanks for inviting us all here Derpy," Soarin thanked, as he escorted a blushing aristocrat with a rosy pastel hat. He removed his goggles and brushed a slick hoof through his blazing blue mane. Beside him, Derpy giggled and ushered them to the table closest to the 'Copa's crib' stage.

"Yeah we owe you one," Spitfire agreed, while secretly wrapping his hoof around a pouting mare with a rainbow mane and rosy eyes. "Hey Dash. I know you're still bummed out about missing out our show. We should've sent the exact time."

"Yeah you really should've of," Dash barked, brushing Spitfire's hoof off her shoulder. She and the aristocrat, Rarity, wore smooth togas, only hers was teal blue whereas Rarity's was pale blue. "And quit flirting with me! I've told you once already; a future Wonderbolt doesn't need a chucklehead to date when she's not looking!"

_'His name was Rainbow; she wore a gold crown.'_

"But I am a Wonderbolt," Spitfire proclaimed while leaning back into his chair, ignoring the squeals of fan mares nearby. His three friends rolled their eyes at his proclamation.

"Look SF you don't wanna draw attention," Soarin tried to reason, groaning as he heard one mare from across the room ask for their numbers. "Remember-" Rainbow Dash suddenly jerked from her spot with wide eyes. "What's gotten into you, Dash?"

_'She was escorted to his chair; she saw Pinkie dancin' there.'_

"What a dance," Dash muttered breathlessly, as her eyes beheld the dancing mare in a deep purple and black cancan outfit. Checking out the face, Rainbow Dash whistled with all of her might. Spitfire and Soarin gawked at the cyan pegasus, while Rarity only smirked pompously.

"I knew she wasn't going to remain single for long darling," Rarity declared next to Soarin while pecking his cheek. "Now let's check out the pool, darling. It's rather humid here and-"

"Pinkster!" Rainbow Dash continued to whistle for the pink pony, ignoring the shushes and glares from her friends and other customers. "I'd like a word with you!"

_'And when she finished, she called her over.'_

Pinkie Pie looked up from her place at the bar, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Well AJ," she whispered urgently. "Another customer awaits-" But then, the muscular cowpony held her arms tightly.

"Don't let him get to you Pie," Applejack warned with identified bits of anger and envy in her voice. "Please; they're not worth it." Pinkie Pie only smirked at her love.

"Jealous are we?" Dash let out a deafening whistle, and both she and Applejack covered their eyes.

"Just hurry along with it," Applejack briskly ordered her, while piling the plates of dirty cups and dishes to the platinum sink. Pinkie Pie gulped, nodded, and confidently strolled over to the mare's table.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Darling!" The aristocrat of the foursome gasped and peered into her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful! I was hoping for some stallion-friend of mine to buy me some contacts…" She gripped Soarin's wings, earning a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry," Soarin apologized, ignoring both Spitfire and Dash's giggles. "I've just been so busy with all the flying-"

"GASP!" Pinkie Pie leapt into a full body slam onto their table, and Rarity squealed at the sudden impact. "You-You! Spitfire, Soarin, and-" Her eyes fell upon Rainbow Dash's. "EE! You're the newest member!"

"So you've noticed," Dash asked flirtatiously. Spitfire muffled his giggles by 'wiping' his face with a maroon handkerchief, but Soarin and Rarity were calmly and quietly curious as to Dash's plan. The cyan pegasus started to pet the show mare's pink locks, and soon her hoof landed on Pinkie Pie's cheek, causing the show mare to blush. Rainbow Dash chuckled and added, "No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. Your pretty face surely has brought justice to others before me, am I right?" Dash held Pinkie Pie's full face now, lowered the show mare to where she was forced to kneel under her at the table, and smirked. Still flushing, Pinkie Pie stood up and tried to back away to a safer distance, but Dash gripped her hooves.

"I'm sorry but-" Pinkie Pie gasped, as Rainbow Dash embraced her from behind, landing her hooves' on Pinkie Pie's shoulders. "Let go; I-"

"Come on, sweetheart. There's no need to be afraid."

"But-But-There's somepony else."

"Too bad-"

"GIT OFF OF HER!" Applejack's nostrils were flaring ominously, and a thick rope whirled above her head. With her eyes narrowed into murderous slits, she flung the rope at Pinkie Pie and flung her love safely out of the brawl's reach.

_'But Rico went a bit too far; Tony sailed across the bar.'_

Pinkie Pie was forced to watch in horror, as Applejack and Rainbow Dash brutally fought each other over and under the tables. Kick, punches, bites, and mane jerks were given and received. Suddenly, the two Wonderbolts had intervened and attempted to grab Dash safely off of Applejack, but Spitfire had had to slap her back to her senses. However, he and Soarin only earned bloody noses and knockouts for that action, and Dash resumed to her fight with Applejack.

_'And then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two.'_

"STOP!" Pinkie Pie rushed to separate them, not caring if she got harmed in the process. Not only were their guests leaving, but they were turning the club upside down and utterly ruining it. "AJ! Tia might see this-"

"LET HER," she screamed back. "This wretched fool was abusing may Pie! You stupid Wonder-freak! You're in for it NOW!" Suddenly, Dash flung her bodyweight on the cow pony, and they continued their fight outside. And when Pinkie Pie had tried to follow them, Rarity blocked her view.

"Hey, what's the big deal?"

"Get out of here," Rarity whispered warily. "For this same incident happened to me here. My Spike was caught in the moment and won me over…At least her almost did…"

"Wait. Spike the baby dragon? The one who cheated on Fluttershy and-" A single gunshot pierced the air, and both mares jumped in surprise. "What..Who?" She pushed a dazed and swooning Rarity out of the way to reach her love and her opponent. When she came to the club's lit up hallway to the outdoor gazebo that overlooked the nearest beach, Pinkie Pie noticed the gory puddles of blood that splattered a path for her to follow.

_'There was blood and a single gun shot. But just who shot who? At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana) The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana. Music and passion were always the fashion.'_

Pinkie Pie screamed with all of her everliving might at the two ponies. One was cursing and slapped. And with one enraged look at Pinkie Pie with one black eye as her reward, Dash took off with the wind. The other, her loved Applejack, was deathly pale and oozing with blood from her stomach and abdomen. Pinkie Pie, frantic and wide-eyed, checked her love's pulse, finding no indication of life whatsoever. And before she could stop herself, Pinkie Pie flopped and sobbed over Applejack's body.

_'At the Copa...she lost her love (Copa. . Copacabana) (Copa Copacabana) (Copacabana, ahh ahh ahh ahh) (Ahh ahh ahh ahh Copa Copacabana) (Talking Havana have a banana) (Music and passion...always the fash-shun)'_

Pinkie Pie had packed her necessities that very next day and fled, fled after noting to Tia that she had quit. She returned to her family, and after several arguments and spurts, she was thrown out. And years later, Pinkie Pie found herself in a mental facility with that same cancan dress splattered in blood. It was the same dress that she wore on that same day in gory paradise.

_'Her name was Pinkie; she was a show mare. But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show Now it's a disco, but not for Lola. Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair,'_

"This is a FUN party, isn't' it AJ?" Pinkie Pie giggled madly and chugged down her alcoholic beverage in one sitting. Happily and drunkly wiping her lips, Pinkie Pie cackled madly and shouted, "Hm! The red dye for the show mares! What do you say to that? Heh, NODA!" She slumped and rested her insane mind on the spare pink table with Gummie happily munching a few nips of her mane.

_'She sits there so refined and drinks herself half-blind. She lost her youth and she lost her Tony Now she's lost her mind! At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana The hottest spot north of Havana (here) At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana Music and passion were always the fashion At the Copa...don't fall in love.'_

If one was to go back to the 'Copa's club,' one would notice a perky journalist with a notepad and viewing the disco club. "Excuse me? I've heard recent rumors about the tragic love triangle hear at the Copacabana, and records have pointed you at as a witness. May I please ask you a few questions?" Fluttershy shyly exited from her work spot and sat with Twilight Sparkle to retell the troubling tale in paradise.

_'(Copa) don't fall in Copacabana'_

"If you must know," Fluttershy whispered darkly. "It all started with a love in paradise, which is the most dangerous love anypony could ever have. Never fall in love here, and that is where I shall start."


	13. Once there was the sun Flutterdash

Once there was the sun (Flutterdash)

**Pardon me if I've done this pairing far too much compared to most. But again, I felt like another connection was to be made. You see, both Thumbelina and Fluttershy are femininely naive and gentle, while Rainbow Dash and Prince Cornelius are both loyal flyers. Sure, Fluttershy's wings were not required. But I can definitely see them in a parody for Don Bluth's 'Thumbelina.' I owe no rights whatsoever. These scenes are based on the cute movie.**

Fluttershy felt a sudden swoon overcome her, as she leaned onto her tidy home's doorway. How was it that one cyan pegasus was able to steal her heart away all it one night? It ended in a wonderful blur, her being held by the swift flyer and gently persuaded in a proposal once she had met the Wonderbolts. "On Dash…" Her whole world had altered into something much greater than she could've imagined. For her whole life, Fluttershy's attention was drawn and focused on her treasured pets, such as Angel. Now, the pegasus of her dreams had swooped in and widened her wonders. Where were they to be married? Who would give her away? Was this all a dream that she was soon to wake up from? Oh, how her tender and fragile heart wished and desired for it to be not! Reality had snapped at her so bitterly on wonderful nights such as this before! Fluttershy hoped beyond hoped that that night with Rainbow Dash wouldn't be one of those heartbreaking nights.

Floating up to her bedroom, Fluttershy grinned goofily and laid in her soft pink twin bed. "Rainbow Dash…" She couldn't stop whispering her name to herself. Then suddenly, her mind played back their exchange from earlier.

"You're a Wonderbolt?" Rainbow Dash covered her ears and scowled irritably at the animal lover.

"Crazy mare. I am! Is that a problem?" She rose her eyebrows defiantly, yet Fluttershy shook her head no, and Dash's suspicions were confirmed.

"Of course not, Dash." Fluttershy dipped her head lowly in shame. "It just…took me by surprise…." Dash's heart went for Fluttershy, hoping that her innocent soul wasn't crushed. To assure herself, Dash wrapped one lazy hoof around Fluttershy and smiled.

"Hey no sweating bout it, princess! Hey! Wanna meet my Wonderbolt family tomorrow? They've been dying to meet new flesh!"

Fluttershy's eyes boggled in happiness, and she leapt and embraced Dash warmly. "Oh I'd positively love to- LOVE TO-" She then remembered sadly about her struggles during their flight a few minutes ago. "Um…but I can't, Dash."

Dash rolled her eyes and shoved Fluttershy. "Flutters, enough with that mushy modesty stuff! Listen princess, I didn't give you your first flying lesson for nothing! And if uh….If you don't squeal, I'll carry you the whole way." Fluttershy blushed at Dash's offer, knowing full and well that it was far too generously selfless on her part. When Dash was being selfless, Fluttershy suddenly theorized that she was being genuine.

"You don't have to…" Fluttershy blushed and whispered timidly, "And I'm not princess…" Dash cocked her head at Fluttershy and gently pecked her nose.

"You are to me, Flutters." She flashed her a lopsided grin and added, "A prince is of the skies needs a princess." She knelt on one knee and pulled out a 'ring'. Fluttershy narrowed her teal eyes in confusion, and Dash gave up with a sigh of defeat. "Ugh, enough of that! Will you marry me?" Fluttershy staggered backward, catching herself by clutching the door frame from behind her and releasing it.

"M-Me?"

"No the rabbit. Who else?" Both her and Fluttershy dove and embraced each other in a laughing fit. They enjoyed each other's company through sobs of joy and chants of their wedding. "Yes Yes YES! Meet right out here tomorrow morning and then-"

"We'll be together forever and happily ever after!" Fluttershy smiled sheepishly after her outburst, leaving a stunned pegasus gawking. "Right?"

"More than that," Dash whispered sensually, leaning in to Fluttershy's face. Suddenly, both ponies felt a tugging breeze upon their wings, indicating that the Wonderbolt's were on their search. "CRUD! G-Goodbye!"

"You'll come back to me!" Fluttershy followed the departing Dash and questioned her. "Won't you?"

"Count on it, Flutters." Dash winked at the flushing animal lover and glided into the misty clouds of evening above them. For all Fluttershy knew, it seemed all too good to be true.

_One week later…_

"How's your day been going, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy blinked back to reality, where a bubbly Pinkie Pie and Applejack were sitting casually in front of her, sipping their apple cider. Applejack had managed to mangle the weeping pegasus out of the house. It cost some effort on Applejack's temper, yet the cowpony had quickly settled over why Fluttershy was so terribly and traumatically heartbroken.

Rainbow Dash was dead.

It occurred last week, and rumors have speculated that the several Wonderbolts who had accompanied the rookie flyer were now stripped from their rights. It was their huge price to pay for abusing her, for they believed her to be weakly different to them. Because she was a mare, they underestimated her skills at or even above their levels, and Pinkie Pie had secretly heard Derpy mention that they were mostly taunting Rainbow Dash about her future wedding and how unlucky Dash's poor bride-to-be was. Pinkie Pie decided to never inform her depressed friend of this because the mail pony had also mentioned that several of the ex-Wonderbolts were planning on claiming Fluttershy for their selves, seeing or hearing how beautiful she was.

And that was why and how Pinkie Pie had convinced her trustworthy friend, Applejack, in getting Fluttershy safely away from those ruffians for her and their sake. Pinkie Pie couldn't even imagine what would've happened if they didn't convince Fluttershy to leave.

Anyway, they left Fluttershy's animals in the Apple family's abundant farm, and they soon happily settled in their without complaints. Their mistress, however, was still hopelessly daydreaming back to her almost future life partner and hero beyond reach.

"Uh…Sugar cube?" Fluttershy turned numbly from Apple bloom's bamboo plant from Zecora she was gazing at and back to Applejack, who was twiddling her hooves. "You-uh…You're not going to drink your apple cider? You haven't had anything to drink nor eat since this very morning."

"It's suitable Applejack," Fluttershy replied softly and dully, as if all of her emotions had been drained and left into the skies above. "I'm not hungry." Both Applejack and Pinkie Pie exchanged weary glances.

"Are you sure," Pinkie Pie asked. "Cause your belly's too skinny for-"

"A white dress," Fluttershy guessed out of the blue. Pinkie Pie bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything unnecessary. But luckily, Applejack was able to assure both of her friends with her motherly tone.

"That's not exactly what we meant, Flutters. C'mon, you gotta eat somethin'! How bout a slice of bread and apple jelly?" Fluttershy shook her head in denial. "What about some apple butter on Granny's smith's rolls?" Fluttershy repeated the notion of denial. "How bout…" Applejack trailed off until her deep green eyes found an abandoned story book of Apple bloom's. "How bout a story?"

"OOH! OOH! MEEE!" Pinkie Pie waved her pink hooves in the air and yelled, "THE BAKER'S MARE!"

"No thanks," Applejack feigned a look of disgust. "I hate that cheap story of flour powder!" She sent Pinkie Pie a warning look while thinking. It was as if her look was translated as, 'You know that's a romance story. And if anything involving romance doesn't make Fluttershy sob her eyes out, I don't know what will!' Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement and searched mentally for any other tale she had memorized.

"I have a suggestion," Fluttershy whispered several minutes later. "It's about Princess Celestia's sun. Not-Not how it was made…But it's a story from a citizen's perspective."

"Well shoot sugar cube!" Applejack scooted her chair closer to Fluttershy with her hoofs under her chin, and Pinkie Pie mimicked her actions with an excited smile. "Go on and tell us." Both friends were hoping that their shy friend would finally act with the same friendly and comfortable atmosphere before Dash's misfortunate death.

Flutteshy shifted her weight in her chair a little and cleared her throat. "Once there was Princess Celestia's sun, brining forth radiating heat and light for all of Ponyville and Equestia. Harmony was valued and rewarded to souls of pure gold. One soul stood out from the rest, and she was a remarkable mare with a flowing mane and heroic grace.

_'Once there was the sun, bright and warm and wonderful.'_

Fluttershy remembered Dash's trademark smirk and confident flare in her eyes. And while sighing dreamily, Pinkie Pie and Applejack boggled their eyes at how gracefully peaceful and happy Fluttershy was. Her lovely pink tresses flowed evenly, her lemon yellow wings beat a harmonious and rhythmic beat, and her teal eyes glistened beautifully at the thoughts of her and her long lost love soaring through the clouds, where no other pony was able to stop them from enjoying their time together.

_'Shining like the love within my heart.'_

In her mind, Fluttershy was flying in a heavenly sky of twittering doves, a grinning Angel, and a blissful Rainbow Dash in a handsome tuxedo. Giggling and spinning around, Fluttershy was in an amazing and well fit cerulean and lime green gown with white ruffles and a silver veil. Her peridot ring shimmered and completed Rainbow Dash's amethyst ring. And soon, they drifted into each other's arms with a 'Just Married' sign in golden letters hovering over them.

_'Now there's now more sun. Winter has killed everything.'_

Rainbow Dash eloped her into a hug, and Fluttershy happily landed with her into a field of daisies. They remained their until Fluttershy was forced to open her eyes back to reality and end her illusion.

_'And even though it's dark December, forever I'll remember sun.'_

Tears overcame Fluttershy's cheeks, and she dashed to the restroom before her two friends could stop her. "Tis a shame," Applejack remarked solemnly with her hat bent crookedly. "Tell me now, Pinkie Pie. How did Derpy react to this whole ordeal?"

"What do you think?" Pinkie Pie turned from the cow pony and muttered, "Sympathy spreads quickly for a mare without the sunshine of her true love. Our Fluttershy…" Pinkamena threatened to jump back on her when she whispered dryly. "Our Fluttershy is gone."


	14. Defying Gravity Rare Sparkle

Defying Gravity (Rare Sparkle)

**This song is based on Wicked the musical, which sigh, I do not own. I know that the original relationship here is only between best friends, but in this fanfic, it's basically a best friendship with a hidden crush along the lines. Enjoy!**

Stairs, an endless realm of spiral stairs welcomed the frantic and astute student. Galloping, she made an effort to drape her long, midnight black cape across her mysterious features. For a moment, she wondered if her appearance greatly compared to the princess of the night.

It didn't make that much of a difference though. Twilight Sparkle was anything but a fool, and she was greatly aware of her 'fair princess'' _true_ should've noticed the sign! 'Why did she ask me several questions about Ponyville? Why am I doing her every errand? Her every discovery through letters? Why? It's because I'm not her most

trusted' student!' She entered and slammed into the castle's dusty attic and shuffled closer to the enclosed window revealing the night's canvas. 'I'm her most trusted servant! I was used all along for her deeds!'

"Darling!" Twilight ignored her ambitious friend's call and searched for a spare chair to prop the moth-eaten door from Princess Celestia's guards. When Rarity entered, Twilight found a thin but wide rocking chair and snatched it from its corner of cobwebs.

"Twilight!" Like Twilight, Rarity's royal purple mane was slightly frizzy and also lacked the familiar scent of red grape shampoo. But unlike her highly educated friend, Rarity scowled in dismay. "Compose yourself, remove this barricading chair, and get down there to apologize to the princess at once!" She then ushered her hoof to the door.

_'I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever.'_

Twilight clicked her tongue and stalked away from Rarity to form a well-formulated plan. Secretly, she just couldn't understand why her 'friend' wanted her to apologize to some imposing alicorn because she was the first pony to ever admit the truth to her face.

_'I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy, too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition.'_

"How can you be so careless Twi-"

"I'm being careless?" Twilight shoved Rarity with her hooves and declared, "I'd beg to differ oh so mighty high groveler and butt-kisser of a crowned fake!" A strong swoon overcame Rarity, yet she swallowed thickly and stood her ground.

"Have you had your fill of nitpicking at her poor majesty?"

_'So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now.'_

"Citizens of Equestria," a spooky voice spoke from the subfloors' speakers. "There is a fugitive among us and on the loose with a mouth of lies. Do not believe anything that wicked mare has to say. She's possessed the princess' sacred book! She's a nightmare…She's….Nightmare Moon the second!"

'Could they have really thought of a better name,' Twilight wondered through her unbearable tension. Her suspicions were misfortunately correct and outspoken, and there was nothing that nopony, not even her could do to alter her status now. Forever, it was to be treasured and kept with a message to all.

"It's going to be okay-"

"No Rarity," Twilight stiffened and licked her lips nervously. "I-It's not for them….It's the princess…She has a-another thing coming…."

"Twilight I can assure you." She grabbed Twilight's stiff shoulders in a mild grip. "Once you apologize, everything will be the way it was before." Rarity suppressed a pearly smile.

_'You can still be with the princess, what you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted.'_

The stars twinkled and seemed to lure Twilight into a meaningful message and probably the most meaningful message she'd ever received in her whole life; if nopony can accept you for who you are, remain different and proud.' "Rarity….the way it was before….was a way to bring me up as somepony I'm not." She held back a sniff and kept her violet eyes in the sky. "I'm not going to pretend anymore, Rarity. I'm going to be who I am and remain free."

_'Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of somepony else's game.'_

She latched open the wide window in front of them with her soft purple muzzle and glanced back at a twitchy Rarity. "Face it. Not even you, my best friend, knows how I've lived. I'm physically able to repeat my whole life of how father hated my existence, how my mother passed away from giving birth to me ashamed brother and I, and how I've tried to hidden my distorted abilities from the world." She trotted to Rarity's site and whispered, "But I cannot convince anypony to live the life I've lived. I'm sorry, but you'll never know. No one in Equestiria will know.

_'Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes….'_

She left Rarity's side, shut her eyes, and her lavender horn faintly but unintentionally glowed in the attic.

_'And leap…'_

Rarity gasped as her best friend began to levitate under the luminous window.

_'It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down.'_

Snapping out of her daze, Rarity put herself between Twilight and the window.

_'Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur.'_

Twilight inched back to the window, grasping Princess Celestia's sacred spell enchantment book. "Don't try to stop me, Rarity."

_'I'm through with accepting limits cause someone says they're so.'_

"I must fight my own battles, fly my own heights, and rise above those who looked down on me with contempt."

_'Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know.'_

Rarity could only watch, as Twilight perched herself on the window and buckled her trembling hooves.

_'Too long I've been afraid of loosing love I guess I've lost.'_

"Please get DOWN," Rarity squeaked, while trying to pull Twilight from the slippery perch. "You are loved, and don't waste the love on-"

"You don't know!" Twilight pierced her emotional glare on Rarity before sighing and resuming to the window. "What the point in remaining 'loved' when you were never loved to begin with?"

_'Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost.'_

"I-We-the Mane Six love you! And so what if you were compared to Nightmare Moon-"

"INDEED!" Twilight fiercely kicked a dusty box, and it spilt one elemental crown. The sacred and legendary elemental crown of sorcery was levitated under Twilight. Both mares squealed in delight and in fright, yet it was Twilight who set it on her head.

"Twilight! This ancient crown is rumored to be powerful enough to melt your brain, twist your muscles to pasta, and-"

Her friend's magic combined with the glowing tiara's, and Twilight was now not only levitating from a tiny, sooty spot. She was soaring around the room.

"I did it, Rarity!" Twilight's cheeks wrier bright red with excitement, and she placed herself back next to Rarity. "Come with me," she beckoned, still smiling wildly.

_'It's time to try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye; I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!'_

"Tw-Twilight," Rarity instinctively took a tiny step back. Typically, Rarity would've giggled at Twilight's admirably devoted expression. With her blushing cheeks and wide, lovely eyes, a message was clearly to be mistaken. "I-I never knew you felt this way…"

"I've felt this way my WHOLE life," Twilight gushed, hugging her embarrassed friend. "Imagine what we could've accomplished together!"

_'Unlimited….Together we're unlimited….Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Rarity. Dreams the way we planned them.'_

Rarity's indigo eyes glistened at the glorious thoughts of her gliding freely…without a care.

_'And if we work in tandem, there's no fight we cannot win!'_

"Us? Together?" Twilight nodded happily and connected her freezing hooves with Rarity's warm, alabaster ones.

"Twilight this…is splendid!"

"I know!" Twilight summoned a lavender, teleporting wave. "So let's commit to the deed!"

_'Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity, they'll never bring us down!'_

Once Twilight released the entranced mare, Rarity pondered over her options with a second thought. 'I have other friends who would die before defying the princess. I cannot selfishly fly free! Oh Twilight….'

'You coming, Rare?" Rarity gulped tentatively and braced herself for a mental blow, and that was what she had received in return. That and with the subconsciously envious emotion among the craving for freedom. 'Why must it steal my friend?'

"No Darling," she whispered. "I'd _weigh_ you down."

_'I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this.'_

Twilight clenched the sacred spell book and stared at Rarity as if she had stabbed her. "Oh…then…"

_'You too. I hope it brings you bliss.'_

"Darling!" Rarity draped her mauve scarf over Twilight, smelling the bookworm's vanilla scent. "You're trembling terribly! Take my wooly scarf! But when she stared back, Rarity regretted generously giving away her scarf. It made her best friend even more precious. Never did Rarity meet anypony as intelligent and selfless as Twilight Sparkle. And at the same time, Twilight had never had any friend as generous and uplifting as Rarity. The boutique owner had given her a wave of courage that she never could've earned on her own.

_'I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy….'_

The two mares shared one last embrace and enjoyed each other's company one last time. "Take care of Spike," Twilight gently whispered, smothering her muzzle into Rarity's glossy mane. Rarity nodded while subconsciously still breathing in that fresh vanilla scent.

_'….my friend…'_

Was this it? Rarity felt Twilight dash from her grip and chairs smash in several directions. "Freeze, witch!" Several of Celestia's bulky guards forcible tired to drag Rarity out the door, ignorant of Twilight hovering out of the opened window.

"Let GO of me," Rarity shrilled. "I am an independent mare and citizen of my own rights and with a can of peppered hay! Don't make me UNLEASH IT!"

"IT'S NOT HER!" Soon, the guards yelled at one teleporting and soaring mare in front of Princess Luna's moon. "I'm you witch, your free fugitive with a measure to your so-called proud princess!" Twilight cackled madly and shrieked, "FLY FREE!"

_'So if you care to find me, look to the western skies! As somepony told me lately, every soul deserves the chance to FLY!' _

"Oh look, Daddy!" "Oh, Stewart! We should've moved to Hoofton!" "Look mommy! Who's that mare with the tiara?" "It's the WITCH!" "I can't bare it nor breath!" "Kill it!" "Kill HER!" "No! She's a princess OF death!" "A ghost!" "An assassin!" "Gwen Saddle!"

Rarity face hoofed and gazed hopefully at her free friend, praying to herself. "Be safe, Twilight. For the both of us." And all the while, her vanilla scent still lingered in Rarity's nostrils and left her torn and vulnerable, more torn and vulnerable than ever before. "Be safe, my darling."

_'And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me, take a message back from me!'_

Twilight unleashed the tiara's enchanting forces of flight, and she hovered over the citizens of Equestria with a memorable essence of grace and power. Everypony, aside from a smiling Rarity, was either crying yells of fury or murder or even fear. And in her private chambers, Princess Celestia shook her head, worried for her kingdom, her citizens, and her almost-trusted student, Twilight Sparkle.

'Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown!'

Twilight connected eyes with the princess peeking out from her window and sniffed angrily.

_'And no pony for all the cause, no princess that there is or was, is ever gonna bring ME DOWN!'_

Since then, Rarity's heart was forever kept by the clever and magical fugitive and only pony who was magical enough to the royal extent, Twilight Sparkle. And all the while, the beautiful mare and soon-to-be vizier of Princess Celestia had kept Twilight's.

_'I hope you're happy!' _

_'Look at her; she's wicked! GET HER!" _

_"BRING ME DOWN!'_

_"NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! SO WE'LL HAVE TO BRING HER-'_

_'AHHHHH!' _

_'DOWN!'_


	15. Nature Boy Mare Rare Jack

Nature Boy(Mare) (Rare Jack)

**This is based on the Moulin Rouge movie or Celine Dion's un-owned versions. **

A motel room was one painful experience, but several Advil pills was just a killer for emotional migraines. Dr. Hooves knew what was best for Rarity, yet he in fact didn't quite know about her majorly stressful and stretching weeks of insomnia. Oh well, the retired boutique didn't have enough patience on this stormy evening for a phone call.

Glancing at the phone and her typewriter, she began to debate what in Ponyville _did_ she have enough patience for in these past few weeks? Bills she refused to even pay a notice for piled on her lime green coffee table, and dirty dishes mounted the kitchen sink. Rarity had to put an end to this ridiculous rampage of ignoring the critical chores life had once again challenged and promised her.

Rarity had to write their story.

Their story was the wolf all in one script, all in one perspective of thrills and brilliant wonders. One pony could own anything and desired to live up to any wish in their vacation home of Hoofvillle for one single cost; never fall in love.

Rarity groggily sat in her wooden, moth-eaten chair, checked that there was enough paper in her steel blue typewriter, and began her story of Hoofville and the Nature mare.

_'There was a mare, a very strange enchanted mare. They say she traveled vey far, vey far, over land and sea.'_

Rarity paused and scanned the title 'Hoofville' with its several following introduction sentences. Drifting into the past, Rarity remembered her beloved and her met on a delightful evening under Hoofville's very rare and exquisite meteor shows the illuminated and filled the night with sparks of light and neighbored the vivid autumn constellations. And just when Rarity was forced to depart the picturesque scene because of several relentless boutique clients, a perky Southern blonde with eyes of the rarest of forests greeted her with a tongue of luscious honey.

_'A little shy and sad to eye, but very wise was she.'_

Shy was a bit off in the certain mare's case, yet she was definitely soon to be wise.

"Howdy sugar cube," she drawled with a friendly grin. "What can I do fer yer self here at ol' Apple aces in paradise? Butter? Jam? Pie? Sauce? Cake? Buffet table?" Her questions and aura silenced Rarity's tongue numb until she was jumbled into a hoof shake at the speed of lightning.

"R-Rar-Rarity," she spat out with a slight swoon. "Pardon me, but I was just-"

"Hey Rarity!" Both mares turned to a hustling silver pegasus with crossed auburn eyes and yellow blonde hair. "Miss Rarity of the rented boutique? You're…how do I lay this out delicately…."

"Spit it, Derpy," the mare in the cowboy hat demanded softly. "Whatever it is, we ain't gonna be mad at you."

The pegasus named 'Derpy' nodded and mumbled, "The place is burning…yours…and I'm-"

"WHAT?" Rarity took off, not caring if the Southern stranger was on her tail. Taking several lefts and rights, Rarity finally found the boutique shop and shrieked. It truly was going down in devouring flames, and Rarity felt herself drift into somepony's arms.

_'But then one day, a magic day, she passed my way.'_

Rarity woke up under the strange mare's emerald eyes and whiffed quietly the scent of sweetly baked apples. "G'morning, sugar cube! I got your b-fast! Well, actually, the nurses' food here ain't exactly my definition of food."

"Really dar-um miss…," Rarity uneasily cleared her throat. "I do beg your pardon, but who-"

"Applejack at your service, sugar cube!" She reached for Rarity's alabaster hooves, yet Rarity quickly put them behind her back, fearing another head spin.

"Quite alright, Applejack. Thank you." She eyed the hefty pile of peeled apples, buttered toast, and tall glass of white milk in disbelief. "You…peeled and made all of this ….for me?"Applejack grinned sheepishly and shoved the play closer to Rarity.

"You go on and get eatin.' Ah-uh…don't think the nurses will want me around anyway."

"And why is that?"

Applejack ushered to the grey trash bin, which was drowned in several bright red and light green apple shavings. After a persuasion from Rarity, they both stayed to giggle and speak about their humble lives, and they gradually became inseparable.

_'And while we spoke of many thing, fools and kings, this she said to me;_

"Hey sugar cube." Applejack stopped from their trail on Hoofville's snowy slopes. For a friendly wintery trail on vacation between two friends sometimes automatically provided peace, and it did for these two. "You know what?" She flashed Rarity a knowing smile and muttered, "Ah have been prickin' my mind with this faze of mushy nonsense when Ah am with you. Care to help?"

"Anything for you AJ," Rarity promised with a pearly, genuine smile. Applejack seemed dazed in a momental daydream before continuing.

"Uh…It's silly but uh…_'the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.'"_

Rarity blinked several times in confusion, and Applejack smacked her lips to Rarity's in frustration. "Darn Rare, you don't get it yet, huh? And I've done every apple-bucking thing to try to hint and prove it to you! Weeks of b-fast, flowers, invites! It's been weeks!"

"Bu-But," Rarity stuttered in protest with a slightly flushing face. "It's all too soon. We cannot, AJ. The others-" Applejack embraced Rarity.

"Now why should you care about what other ponies think when you're in love?" Applejack grinned sensually and flicked her blonde tail in Rarity's face to tickle her nose. Needless to say, she succeeded, and she also succeeded in winning Rarity altogether.

_'But then one day, a magic day, she passed my way.'_

Years later, Rarity was back in Ponyville and in the cheap, incense-smelling motel with only her typewriter to glare at for the ultimate tragedy of her sorry life. "Why oh why my fair love," she whispered mournfully to herself. "Why were you so cruel to LEAVE ME HERE?" Rarity was already a drama queen born to sob her eyes out, but only when she needed to. In this case, her true love had escaped her grasp before feelings were expressed and committed. It was similar to students' positions when they are convinced by their teacher that they'll ace a certain test around the corner. Only after they've taken it, big, fat and red 'F's' are stamped onto them to indicate their failures.

Only for Rarity, she felt a huge 'F" over her heart for failing her Applejack. Rarity had failed Applejack at the price of a precious life. When she was supposed to recognize the signs of Applejack's asthma attack, Rarity was oblivious through the coughs, the shrieks, the calls, the blood, and the hospital vistas until the diagnosis. Applejack's asthma attack had suddenly took a treacherous turn, and her lungs had began to shrivel until the right attack.

_'And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this she said to me.'_

"Don't leave me Applejack," Rarity cried desperately, aiming her intense gaze into dulling but peaceful emerald eyes. Applejack only shrugged and wheezed weakly, "You do remember our phrase, don't yah Rarity?" Rarity nodded eagerly, and she and Applejack muttered, "_'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return_._"' _And with one last bloody cough, Applejack whispered, "Kiss me." Rarity happily complied, laying her lips gently but passionately on Applejack's for the last time. And within a few tense seconds, Applejack's eyes closed forever.

In present day, Rarity hopped off her chai and put on a black mourning hat for the arranged funeral at the Apple family barn. She had met Applejack's family on vacation, and they had all grown so greatly close ever since. For

For arguments sake, Rarity's day wasn't entirely dark, especially sine several crinkled apple skins were jumbled in a jiggling bad and pinned to her black dress.


	16. Come to me Apple Pie

Come to me (Apple pie)

**Based on the wonderfully phenomenal musical, 'Les Miserable', this song portrays a young mother's death and gratitude to a witty and considerate fugitive. It is so sweet and bittersweetly memorable, and I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic parody based on it! I chose Pinkie Pie to portray Fantine for her optimism and Applejack as Jean for her honesty and motherly moments.**

The several nurses visiting the delusional patient were trying their best to keep her settled with food trays, cards, and even conversations to settle her down. But Miss Pinkamena Diana Pie seemed far too restless, and they have already reported to the leading governess of Apple Acres about her offhand condition.

"She refuses to settle down governor," one red-faced nurse pony shouted while exiting the hospital. "I don't know what gave you the right mindset to put her worries on our shoulders, but that mare is bitten by fate! Fate I tell you! Nothing will stir that POSSESSED BRAT!" The governor, also known as Miss Strudel, was skeptical herself. She hard only brought in Pinkie Pie two hours ago, and here were these brokenly bitter and aggravated nurses risking their jobs to escape the patient's wrath. Pinkie Pie was found by the governess on the bare, rotten streets near abusive thugs and bins of moldy wigs. Apparently, prostitution rates have been increasing since she had taken office, and Miss Strudel secretly understood the heavy burden carried by each and every commoner penny by penny.

Before she was in fact the gorgeous Miss Strudel, she was the hard-working but sly thief of apples, Applejack. Applejack was an orphan before she could tell the difference between her parents and her siblings, and her only siblings were older brothers slaughtered before her very eyes in gang fights. At the age of six, Applejack raised only herself and herself alone at any cost of living. She stole apples from abandoned and filled barns, tended several cows before stealing them and promising to be a better owner, and kept her eyes peeled for any abusive 'grown-ups' until she was able to gain the equally superior appearance. However, Applejack remained humble in fights and always backed down even for the last and thinnest of dignity's scraps. She'd rather pretend to be insecure than remain smug and get beaten up without assistance.

She had lived the life of your average thief until the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie, the leading cop of the streets of Ponyville, held her under arrest for one single, thin slice of cake. She was going to give it to a crippled child for goodness sake! And it was just a perfect example of how heartless that runt was to everypony's eyes beside her own foolish pair. But once Applejack was thrown behind bars, one timid but gratefully clever pegasus named….Flutters she believed it was, sold her a teleporting ring for her remaining slice of cake. The poor pegasus only needed a buddy to activate the rings, and Applejack was thankful for the innocent pegasus. A piece of cake was a small and cheap price for freedom in Applejack's opinion.

But all in all, Applejack was now free and had gained the proper disguise to run for governess; a bright orange wig with fake reading glasses, several fancy suits, and silvery clicking high heels. It was all a matter of trading and clipping tags off from retail stores. And sooner or later, Miss 'Strudel' was on the Top Twenty list for most wealthy governesses ever in Ponyville history. The scariest rule to follow was to remain assisted by the cops, and that included the arrogant Trixie, her long lost foe. But even that was less painful than realizing that as governess, you had payed no mind to the people who you once stood for.

When Strudel found a delusional Pinkie Pie with a weak and blue child in her grasp, Applejack knew that this mother was just like the other citizens she had so carelessly ignored, and that mother even admitted it herself. "Do NOT try and help me Miss," she spat venomously. "I know all about you, Miss Strudel. You and your fancy friends pass by the rest of us….heh..not caring if one sun of a gun left you and your crippled hooves to scrape dirt! DIRT!"

"Calm down miss," Strudel tried to soothe while draping her periwinkle trench coat over her. However, Pinkie Pie only stood up to brush the coat off and snarled at her.

"Calm down? Never you little-"

"Miss STRUDEL!" Trixie gasped and feigned concern, as she slithered over to the two mares. Giving the richest of them a shiny smile, she gripped the poorest mare in a tight grip and threw her into the two sturdy police guards from behind. "We're sorry for abandoning you, aren't; we gentle mares?" They nodded and hand cupped a struggling Pinkie Pie. As Strudel craned her neck at the wide-eyed mother, she replayed her days as Applejack and wearing that same look of utter panic and fear under the distorted law. "She shall be taken into custody immediately for harassing your governess-"

"Have mercy!" Pinkie Pie flopped onto the ground and kissed a repulsed Trixie's hooves. Miss Strudel would've chuckled at the amusing sight, yet she was paranoid for the innocent mother's sake. "Have mercy, my lady! For I have a child at home-"

"All lies! For all you criminals think me mad and are all the same! You play all the same pathetic tricks, and you are then no better, aren't' you miss-"

"I never answer to those who refuse to believe," Pinkie Pie retorted, while avoiding eye contact with the steaming cop. Miss Strudel held back a chuckle and almost let it out when seeing Trixie's criminal partners turn from her to hide their own laughing fits. It was not everyday that one single mare was able to truly daresay tick off the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie to the extension of her face reflecting a tomato's pigment!

Trixie screeched all of a sudden to silence her troop and tugged at Pinkie's left ear. "Let's see if you're still smug behind bars you wretched LIAR!" Trixie then dragged a whimpering Pinkie Pie until Miss Strudel blocked her way. "Can I," Trixie cleared her throat to a more composed tone. "Miss Strudel, is there everything alright? Because if you don't mind-"

"Release this mare for she has done nothing wrong," Strudel snapped, before rolling her shoulders and giving Trxie a polite smile. "Do forgive me for not confessing before, but I came to this mare first, and she has done absolutely nothing to receive custody."

"Well then…." Trixie didn't exactly seemed settled and pleased to release the mare who had openly insulted her, so she devised a second try. "Yes Miss but…this mare has verbally abused me, a committed officer of your forces-"

"She had every right to admiring one," Strudel sternly shot back with a small frown. Her temper was rising quite dangerously, and Trixie felt the slightest twinge of deja vu when eyeing the governess' snarl on her lips. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was gazing dreamily at Celestia's golden sun, wondering if fate had truly given her a chance or nipped her as a fool for another time.

"Could it be…."

"Take this mare to the hospital if you ever so please," Strudel ordered to Trixie. "I'll meet your troops soon. Do take care, and have a wonderful evening!" Trixie's presence lingered for a few seconds of suspicion before nodding at the guards and dragging Pinkie Pie to the hospital.

And now here Miss Strudel was, opening the plain white door to a pale and wide-eyed Pinkie Pie, laying stiffly in the sea green hospital bed and under thin, pale yellow blankets. But while Miss Strudel was entering, Pinkie Pie was daydreaming about her precious daughter Gummie with bright purple eyes and a lime green mane.

_'Gummie, it's turned so cold. Gummie, it's past your bedtime. You've played the day away. And soon it will be night.'_

She hopped off her bed and trudged slowly on her belly and hooves, reaching out to a playing 'Gummie' in a field of popping popcorn and laurel flowers that grow mints.

_'Come to me, Gummie, the light is fading. Don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest against my shoulder. How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.'_

Pinkie Pie shivered to herself with a lopsided smile and embraced her 'Gummie' while cooing in delight.

_'Hurry near, another day is dying. Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?There's a darkness which comes without a warning. But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.'_

As Pinkie Pie kissed her 'child's' nose, Strudel approached her and gently placed her back into bed. She frowned as Pinkie Pie began to cough loudly and draw out a small but noticeable trickle of blood from her lips.

_'Oh, Pinkie, our time is running out. But Pinkie, I swear this on my life.' _She had just met this mare, and here Strudel was, wiping the blood off her very lip! A governess of such high power would never commit to such an unneeded deed, but Applejack would jump in for the strangest of strangers. And even if she was a stranger, Applejack subconsciously adored the sick mare for her bravery and selflessness for her child.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie broke her gaze with Strudel and clomped her hooves together in joy. "Oh look, AJ! Look at all the pretty gators playing with Gummie!"

_'Look madame, where all the children play!'_

"Now how in Equestria do you know my name," Applejack hissed, so that nopony nearby or eavesdropping would hear them. Pinkie Pie only giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know, but you're some pretty…pretty mare…." Pinkie Pie hiccuped and laid back down. _'_

_Be at peace…be at peace evermore.'_

"I must've fed your family or somethin'!" This crazy mare already knew her true identity, so it was no use trying to cover up her Southern accent anymore than necessary. After all, her accent was a great part of who she was and might still be. But sadly, Pinkie Pie had dazed off again about her child.

_'My Gummie…'_

"Your Gummie by the way is in good hands," Applejack promised, while grasping her sun-kissed orange hooves into Pinkie's.

_'Shall live in my protection.'_

Pinkie Pie released streaming tears of hope in her crystal blue eyes and muttered, "Really AJ?"

"You betcha pretty self."

_'Take her now.'_

_'Your child will want for nothing.'_

Pinkie Pie suppressed a grateful smile before wheezing, "Good miss, you come from the skies above! You're….you're my guardian….aren't you? Even when we have….yet to begun?" She tightened her grip on Applejack, desperate for her to stay.

_'Good madam. I swear you've flown from heaven.'_

"Keep her safe, dear one." Applejack nodded grimly. "My Gummie…she's so terribly young in this great big world."

_'And none will ever harm Gummie as long as I am living.'_

"I sure am yer guardian and swear to my grave to protect her," Applejack swore, feeling warm tears captivate portions of her vision. "Curse this dang…dim room fer hurtin' eyes…" They both let out weak laughs, yet Pinkie Pie soon whimpered.

"T-Take my hooves closer. I-I'm cold…."

_'Take my hoof. The night grows ever colder.'_

Applejack glanced at the nearby square window to make sure it was still and shot, and checking for any golden ticket out of this mushy emotional state. "H-Here." She draped a thicker and grayer blanket on Pinkie Pie in the tiled room, and Pinkie Pie nodded 'thanks.'

_'Then I will keep you warm.'_

"This will help I hope," Applejack continued within the approach of a babbling state. Thicker tears threatened Applejack's eyes, for she hadn't felt the urge to sob heavily since she witnessed her brother's beatings in the abusive alleys. However, nothing about those alleys had changed, and Applejack needed to toughen up for even this dying stranger. But sadly, she was defeated under Pinkie Pie's heart-warming words.

"Don't cry, AJ." She weakly reached out to dry her emerald eyes and giggled to herself. "You know, I've had many friends like you. My love before the demon who bore my Gummie….."Her crystal eyes dimmed at the mentioning of Gummie's father. "Gummie's daddy…He's not like you….But my daddy and my late love Toad….they're just as caring as your are…..You gotta remain strong, Applejack. Can you do that? I want you to give me a smile…you hear me? Gummie loves smiles more than anything else on this planet….besides….um-uh…..cinnamon buns."

_'Take my child. I give her to your keeping.'_

"Ah-Ah can't…." Applejack cursed under her breath and smothered her muzzle on the left side of Pinkie Pie's feathery pillow. "You-You can't just d-die! B-but…..Ah will take care of her….Just don't-"

_'Take shelter from the storm.'_

_'For Pete's sake. Please stay till I am sleeping. And tell Gummie I love her, and I'll see her when I wake…..'_

"Oh AJ…." Pinkie Pie grinned tiredly but warmly before whitening away. "Please just smile…Smile…Tell Gummie I wove her…..And I-ugh….W-won't d-die yet with this smile….."But soon, Pinkie Pie slumped slowly with a peaceful smile on her face and died in her sleep.

"Until the morning sunrise then," Applejack swore, kissing the tip of Pinkie Pie's nose. For the first time in Applejack's life, she was now undercover for the purpose of a charitable deed instead of a mandatory one; a child was going to be fed tonight for the sake of one beautiful soul sacrificed.


	17. El tango de Roxanne LTST, SROC, AJFS

El tango de Roxanne (Sparity, Twiluna, and Apple shy)

**This is based on the Moulin Rouge movie version, and again I own nothing. And by the way, I'm fully aware of the MEP on YouTube, and I have no intention of copying the idea. In fact, I hope that that video sequence gets done very soon so that we'll have producers and writers! Anyway, enjoy and r and r for a story about love! Warning: Contains mentioning of prostitution and physical abuse**

Not a soul refused to hold his or her breath as the clomping of hooves stirred the slouching dancers all in black and red drapes of silk. Giggles were secretly spread when viewing the Southern mare. Her luscious blonde curls draped like divine curtains over a graceful back. Dressed in grey ripped jeans and a simple black tee, the mare was still able to hold a bold aura of tough feminism. Her glare made the shyest of mares shiver, the voluptuous of mares roll their eyes with hidden envy, and all of the stallions want to whistle if they all were gawking like bozos. Oh, that mare was quite aware of the delicious attention she received, and that was what she desired out of the most at that moment.

"Ladies, gentle mares." She circled one lazy cyan pegasus who was eyeing her under black shades and socked the back of her rainbow head. Every stallion hooted with laughter until Applejack silenced them with her glare. "We have our grand dance." She ushered to the violinist, Octavia, and the pianist, none other than her older brother, Big Macintosh in a dashing tuxedo. "With the thanks of all courtesans and…interesting bargains." Whispers of ignorant and unashamed mares and stallions spread around the wide ballroom until Applejack clicked her tongue. "It tells the story….of one…."She raised her hooves to the highest stairway perch on stage. "A prostitute." Gasps and whistles went about, and one baby dragon lifted his head to gloomily view the flushing pegasus in heavy makeup flying to Applejack.

"Uh-AJ, I-I'm not a-" Fluttershy was immediately crushed into a strong embrace by the Southern pony, and Applejack grinned assuringly at her. This made Fluttershy breath a sigh of relief.

"The mare….falls in love….with her…." Fluttershy's cheeks turned darkly red, as Applejack lead her into a suave tango. Meanwhile, Spike and Twilight were hesitantly observing their dance with uncertain expressions. Spike was nervous for his mare-friend, the irresistible Rarity and felt twinges of mistrust every time she came home from her fashionable boutique downtown. Twilight, meanwhile, was fully aware of this, and also the arranged meaning with one mare for the payment of allowing her dear Luna to perform with her at the Gala. Both were caught in their suspicions of their lovers' trust in them and their trust in them in return.

"First there is desire," Applejack explained, while whirling a dizzy Fluttershy round and round until they gripped each other's waists on a tighter scale. Fluttershy gulped, as Applejack cried, "Then passion!" Applejack kissed Fluttershy's nose before she was lightly pushed into the arms of a cyan pegasus who mimicked Applejack's actions and made Fluttershy groan. "Jealousy," Applejack roared, as she held Fluttershy back to her forcibly and when Pinkie Pie shooed Rainbow Dash off the stage. "Anger! BETRAYAL!" She resumed to their dance on a more tense scale, frightening Fluttershy.

"Applejack I'm-"

"When love is for the greatest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there IS NO LOVE!" Applejack shoved Fluttershy away, and the terrified pegasus gripped her bruised hooves and glanced hopelessly at a concerned Twilight.

"What in Equestria has gotten into Applejack," Spike asked Twilight, who shook her head sympathetically.

"Haven't you heard, Spike? Fluttershy has not been so faithful."

"Like Rarity?"

"Spike….."

"JEALOUSY," Rainbow Dash yelled, whirling Fluttershy to Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, JEALOUSY," Pinkie Pie snapped bitterly, pushing Fluttershy back to a maddening Applejack.

"Will drive you…"Applejack swirled Fluttershy to her grip and roared, "MAD!" And so, the deadly tango of mistrust and broken hearts had begun for not only the four dancers onstage, but Spike and Twilight.

_'Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.'_

Spike could see Rarity on that stage clearly, tempting the foolish but wealthiest of stallions for a one night shot of her dazzling indigo eyes at a costly price. But wait…He shook his head and thought over his perspective. He certainly shouldn't be judgmental over his mare because she was a working boutique owner who was only mistaken as a courtesan because of her fashionably flirtatious tastes. It wasn't as if she was working on that little career behind his back, was she? Maybe Twilight would know! But at the same time, maybe she was keeping the secretive business for Rarity's sake for a payment….No! It just couldn't be!

_'Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.'_

Rarity and Twilight? Bleh! That was more disgusting than him and….Rainbow Dash! Oh geez…But anyway, they would date when the world ended! He knew that Rarity wasn't a homo-mare, for Twilight had informed him of her heterosexuality several times. And besides, Twilight was with Luna.

He perked up at the discussion idea and nudged Twilight. "Hey Twi, how's Luna?" Twilight shook herself out of her daze, yet the unicorn was still avoiding eye contact with her trusted secretary and brotherly friend.

"She's fine," Twilight answered quickly, keeping her eyes on the dancers' graceful hooves glistening the ballroom floor with their glittery outfits. 'Let's hope that Trixie doesn't' want me in all that getup-'

"Look, Twilight! There's Luna!" Twilight's head snapped up at the moonlight princess. Her sea green eyes were narrowed into searching slits, all for her Twilight. Feeling ashamed of herself, Twilight attempted to dash off before Spike got ahold of one of her hooves. "What the hay, Twilight? Why are you avoiding Luna?"

"J-Just leave me alone Spike," Twilight gently pleaded. "I need some time to myself."

"Luna won't bite and-" His bright green eyes detected the signs altogether, and he quickly released Twilight with a disgusted frown.

_'Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night.'_

"Spike! Wait! It was the only-"

"Twilight?" Twilight noticed Princess Luna scanning the ballroom with a worried expression, asking several irritated mares and stallions. Twilight yelped to herself and galloped off into the wintery streets outside. Soon, she was greeted by a slick, white limousine.

"Greetings Miss Sparkle," Trixie called from the nailed in intercom outside. "Do come in for the night. It is quite chilly at this hour, and our meeting must not be delayed." With an inward sigh of regret, Twilight entered the limousine and gulped to herself as Trixie smiled predatorily at her from her violet magician's hat. Meanwhile, Luna's imagination sprang wildly and enviously, as Spike had peeped out to her what Twilight might've done. They both were well aware of Trixies' loathing for Luna on the stage and crush on Twilight.

_'Her eyes upon your face, her hoof upon you hoof, her lips caress your skin, it's a burden to know proof.'_

Applejack continued to dance with Fluttershy while hissing inwardly over and over, 'You betrayed me, Fluttershy. More to the heart but also the mind.'

_'Roxanne.'_

Both Spike and Luna eyed the blizzard in regret outside, thinking about their lover's paths of betrayal and loyalty.

_'Why does my heart cry?'_

Spike could easily see Rarity in the arms of an arrogant and greedy Prince Blueblood, whereas Luna couldn't bear the images of Trixie and Twilight together.

_'Roxanne.'_

_'Feelings I can't fight.'_

All the while, Twilight was forced to allow Trixie to peck her cheeks all the way to her victorian mansion. And during it all, she begged for fate to be kind to her beloved Luna.

_'You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please. Believe me when I say I love you!'_

On the way home, Rarity had ran straight into a smirking steel grey stallion. "I beg your pardon sir-"

"Nah it's alright." He eyed Rarity and her bundles of designer ware and mumbled, "Professional shopaholic huh?" He laughed in delight and draped his hooves over her shoulders. "How gorgeous…" In disgust, Rarity pushed the stallion off and stalked away in a huff. But to her dismay, he had followed her three-fourths of the way back to her dear Spike.

_'Roxanne.'_

_'Why does my heart cry?'_

_'Roxanne.' _

_'Feelings I can't fight!'_

Rarity briskly entered the ballroom during their performance, hugged her Spike, and scowled as her stalker eyed Spike with disdain. Spike cowered slightly backward under the stallions' mammoth height, yet Luna asked sternly, "What is your business here, good sir?"

"A little time with that little courtesan is all," he drawled oddly, cocking in his head at Rarity and winking at her in a way she supposed was supposed to be charming. But unfortunately for him, Rarity was beyond repulsed and gripped Spike's shoulders even more tightly.

_'You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please. Believe me when I say I love you!' _

"You have another thing coming punk," the stallion shouted at Spike. "Name's Rufus. And you better back off this goddess with your filth!" Suddenly, a white limousine crushed into the building, spitting out Twilight and a furious Trixie.

"You IDIOT!" She attempted to slap the driver, yet he drove off in fear. "COWARD!" She cursed to herself and harshly grabbed a nauseous Twilight. "Let's go."

"But-But…" Her eyes came upon Luna's narrowed ones, and tears formed and trickled down her cheeks. "Oh Luna…"

"What?" Trixie unemotionally starred at the midnight blue maned alicorn and twirled over to Twilight. "Oh I see…It's been planned from the very start hasn't it, Luna? A tramp to call your own…" She forcibly kissed Twilight and flung her over her shoulders. "Well here the liar is!" Luna was on the magician's tail as she ran off with her screaming love. And meanwhile, Spike and Rarity were forced to hoof fight a widely massed, sickening stallion.

_'Roxanne.'_

_'Why does my heart cry?' _

_'Roxanne.' _

_'Feelings I can't fight!'_

Trixie flung Twilight into a gigantic trash bin, smothering her with its gaseous leavings and reminding Twilight that she had vowed to only be with her.

"I-I never said-"

"Shut up!" Soon, Luna lunged Trixie, and bloody noses and limbs were soon received. And meanwhile, Spike was in the worst position; Rufus had sprained both of his ankles and broke several of his upper limb bones and ribs. But at the last bruise that would fully cause Spike to pass out in defeat, Pinkie Pie knocked Rufus unconscious with a spare dough roller from the prop's closet.

_'Roxanne. You don't have to put on that red light.'_

_'Why does my heart cry?'_

_'Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.'_

_'Feelings i can't fight!'_

_'Roxanne!'_

Rarity sobbed while holding her broken and bruised knight to her chest, while Twilight began to dash freely away from an unconscious and drooling Trixie with her unconscious and drooled love. For it wasn't an easy task, but they both were forced to now flee for their lives, and Twilight would never leave Luna for her own safely.

_'Roxanne!' _

Fluttershy was soon smacked down in the middle with several glaring mares and stallions, pushing her from one to the other. Gasping for breath, Fluttershy flung onto Applejack. But sadly, that was where the tango would come to an end. Applejack whirled her to where her back was parallel to Applejack's chest, and held her very tight until she released her. The impact sent Fluttershy on her bare knees.

_'Roxanne!'_

And without a warning, Fluttershy swooned under Applejack's burningly emotional gaze. Her own soft teal eyes closed sadly with a single tear escaping the corner of her left eye.


	18. Take me or leave me Rare Dash

Take me or leave me (Rare Dash)

**This is based on the fantabulous musical 'Rent'! I figured that these two mares' personalities were similar to the MoJo girls. Anyway, enjoy the musical and funky song that I again do not own!**

The Gala was throbbing with spectators with mangos in mingles in its sport. For funds were vital for such optimistically sunny events in the dead middle of winter, and Spike was determined to reach his goals with some lovely group of friends' help. Applejack and Big Macintosh were wiping, serving, and tending from the bar, and almost every pony was delighted to have such wonderful friends tend their drinks and amusement. (Spike knew that Cherilee was certainly among them for the handsome apple-bucking stallion!) And meanwhile, Fluttershy was delicately composing the melodic chorus of robins, blue jays, and sparrows at a sweet tune. And finally, well…his four other friends were missing at the moment.

"HEY, HOST!" Pinkie Pie flapped in front of him with crazed, excited eyes blurring his vision. She shoved a frosted cupcake in his mouth and cheered, "Ooh! Ooh! It's strange being invited to a party that I didn't host but it's okay because you're a host I'd give an A on for your choice of mango drinks!" He sighed at her jabbering, knowing that she had more than a few swabs of cherry soda in her system. And yet, Spike knew that there was one drink that she certainly didn't need to even inhale!

"Thanks Pinkie but uh-"

"Great party, Spike." Twilight, beaming with twinkly eyes and a tiny baby blue scarf on her neck, trotted briskly to them. "Oh but there's one teeny tiny thing I must ask you oh so honorable scribe…."

Spike gulped nauseously, for he knew this moment was going to occur with his foster sister…or mother. "Yeah, Twi?" The violet unicorn ushered for Pinkie Pie to stand back, and she shook Spike greatly with tough impact.

"Why DRUG THE DRINKS? Spike-"

"SH!" Rarity soon scooted toward them with a scolding frown in Twilight's direction. "Twilight, what in Equestria are you doing? We, my dear, are in the middle of sophisticated and popper festivities, and now here you are shaking our prideful host! Have you no morals?"

"Maybe not," Twilight muttered sarcastically. "But gee, maybe you should interrogate this young dragon on a simple lesson from the basis of alcohol!" Spike dipped his head lowly in shame, as Rarity gasped loudly.

"How could you DO such a thing, Spike? It-It's just-" Suddenly, the three mares and baby dragon craned their necks to the sound of loud, obnoxious laughter. Both Twilight and Spike held their tongues as they witnessed a slightly drunk Rainbow Dash lean a little too close in Derpy's ear and whisper something hotly to make the silver mail pegasus blush. Twilight glanced sympathetically in Spike's direction, knowing how much he had babbled in the past weeks after being dumped by Dash that Rarity was too good for the cyan pegasus. And frankly, who was the egghead to disagree? The Mane Six knew how flirtatious Rainbow Dash was, from a simple sweep of her rainbow mane to intimate kisses at the pubs. And the worst position for any stallion or mare to be placed in was the actual partner; disloyalty bit a partner hard. And in fact, Twilight somewhat had her taste of experience along with Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Soarin, Spike, and now Rarity! In just two weeks, the egghead was now the ex-egghead and broken friend.

Meanwhile, Spike noticed Rarity's snarl on her lovely lips and resisted the urge to gently massage her hooves. "Excuse me friends," she noted coldly with her indigo eyes refusing to leave Dash's face. "Will you please excuse me for a moment?" Her three friends held their breath, as Rarity promptly ran up to the two mares and snatched a giggling Dash to the side of the stretched out bar. "Now you listen to me-"

"Ugh! Heh, Pooch, we were just talkin'!" Rarity detected the slurring in her voice, and the pegasus' limbs trembled slightly in drunk excitement. And a little smudge of drool was detected on Dash's lips.

"Not now, Dash! You're-"

"Pooch," Dash whined, while slumping into Rarity's magenta sweatshirt with a smirk. "We were just talking!" Rarity forcibly cupped Dash's chin so that she was able to knock some sense into Dash's rosy-eyed vision.

"Please," she begged wearily, before releasing her. "Don't make me discuss this sinking relationship today. It is beginning to be remarkably unstable because of your carelessness." Rainbow Dash giggled in mirth at her mare friend and tapped one waiter's shoulder.

"'Scuse me, sir? Can you hold this?" The waiter politely nodded and complied, while delivering several exquisite dishes of wheat casserole to a reserved table. "Thanks, dude." Dash looked straight into Rarity's eyes with her smirk grimmer and murmured, "You know what, snow queen?" Rarity involuntarily stood back at the icy nickname. "I can't take much more of this possessive straining order on one free-flying pegasus! And you know what? I didn't get that sexy tattoo on my flank because you were 'repulsed!'"

"It was a disgusting portrait of the Wonderbolts' drinking-"

"Oh know!" Dash imitated Rarity with her front hooves fanning herself. "Oh! And I wasn't able to stay at the club yesterday with the gang because who? _You_, babe,_ you_ wanted to go home to your kitting!" Rarity leaned into Dash's personal space.

"You," she hissed dangerously. "Were flirting with the mare in leather boots and fish nets-"

"Tough luck, baby!" Dash cackled humorlessly, ignoring the stares and gasps from everypony and creature else in the Gala. "There will ALWAYS be mares and even stallions in leather boots and fish nets FLIRTING with ME!" Applejack hid her face shamefully in her cowboy hat, as both Big Macintosh and Cherilee kept their eyes peeled on the argument. Spike and Twilight awkwardly glanced at each other and continued to watch in hopes that the argument between the pair would calm down, and Pinkie Pie clicked her tongue in shock.

"Snap," she whispered to Twilight. "Finally Rare has the guts to face off the heartbreaker, huh?" During all this, Fluttershy was unaware that her chorus of birds began tweeting and chirping a rather recognizable tune for the couple to follow.

_'Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say "Baby's so sweet". Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, girls; I can't help it baby.'_

At that point, Rarity had attempted to exit the Gala, yet her mare friend snatched her back possessively and whispered the rest of the song hotly in her ear.

_'So be kind, and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby.'_

Rainbow Dash twirled her love around the other appalled and marveled ponies and waltzed lazily with her. And with one swing on her hoof, Rarity's back was at Dash's chest. And not surprisingly, Rarity adored the dance but not the circumstances among its stingy and 'loose' message from her relentless partner.

_'Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn,'_

Dash faced a confused Rarity and laid her hooves suavely on Rarity's hips, before shoving her back with a tiny smirk.

_'Take me baby or leave me. Take me baby or leave me.'_

Rarity squeezed out of Dash's grip and trotted swiftly and stiffly off with her nose held high. But to her dismay, Dash tugged her royal purple mane until Rarity faced her. Their friends and guests gasped louder than before, as Dash flew and perched herself to the biggest and gaudiest chandelier, not caring if it was swaying greatly at such huge heights.

_'A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage. Baby, let's have fun!'_

Dash aimlessly dangled with her mane whipping freely under the impact and letting the sweet blood from her pumping veins temporarily hold an 'angry' effect to her deadly beautiful features. And all the while, Dash lit up at the gorgeous snarl planted on Rarity. 'She's hot when she's ticked,' Dash concluded with a visible wink at the other guests.

_'You are the one I choose; Folks would kill to fill your shoes! You love the limelight too, now baby.'_

Dash landed back on stable ground, as Rarity exited from the side door and into the chef's kitchen. But to Rarity's misfortune, Dash was obviously not the fastest flyer in Equestria for noting and managed to keep up with her at full galloping speed. Dash stood for the guests that dropped for a visit nearby and flexed her muscles, as Rarity rolled her eyes.

_'So be mine. And don't waste my time cryin', "Oh Honey bear Are you still my, my, my baby?"'_

She lived Rarity in her arms and almost 'dropped' her into the huge, boiling pot of steamy water for the evening's main Alfredo pasta dish. "Dash don't you DARE," Rarity squealed, while pushing her off and clicking her tongue at Dash's brash boldness.

_'Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, Take me baby or leave me.'_

Dash tumbled on her knees and grasped Rarity's hooves for the whole kitchen staff and their friends and guests to see.

_'No way, can I be what I'm not. But hey, don't you want your girl hot? Don't fight, don't lose your head. 'Cause every night, who's in your bed?'_

All of their friends and Spike blushed with mouths agape, knowing that they had just underestimated their friend once again. But the one mare who flushed the most and was the most jaw-dropped that evening was none other than Rarity. Dash only raised her eyebrows at her and kept her smirk. Dash then inched closer affectionately.

_'Who, who's in your bed? Kiss, pooch.'_

"It won't work," Rarity announced, after gaining fully conscious composure and gracefully stalking away from Dash. She still kept her nose up high symbolizing feminism and independence.

_'I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep. Baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through.'_

Rarity quickly sneaked to Dash to muzzle her cheek before returning to her defensive state. Dash only stood back with a caustic smile of approval.

_'I hate mess, but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby. So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies. You've got a prize who don't compromise. You're one lucky baby! Take me for what I am!'_

"A control freak," Dash murmured amusingly to the other mares. Yet, Rarity ignored her and continued briskly.

_'Who I was meant to be! (A snob, yet over-attentive) And if you give a damn. (A lovable, droll geek) Take me baby or leave me. (And anal retentive!)'_

Rarity whirled to Dash angrily, and Dash wasn't as pleased with her mare friend either. Facing each other with their audience still around, their eyes locked with set on determination.

_''That's it! The straw that breaks my back. I quit, unless you take it back! Women, what is it about them? Can't live with them or without them!'_

They circled the granite kitchen top with their arms stretched out. Their eyes never left each other's face.

_'Take me for what I I was meant to be (Who I was meant to be). And if you give a damn.'_

Dash glided and crawled over to Rarity, while Rarity sat up on the counter. Their arms briefly locked into a settled embrace before they turned to face each other on their on going battle for paring victory.

_'(And if you give a damn ya better) Take me baby or leave me (Oh take me baby, take me or leave me) Take me baby or leave me! Guess I'm leaving; I'm gone!'_

"And yah better believe it babe," Rainbow Dash sneered, while grabbing her coat from Spike and soaring off. "It's long gone and over like the Soaring Stones!"

"Fine, darling!" She grabbed her coat from a wincing Applejack and shouted, "I'm not a classic rock fan ANYWAY!" And once the two exited on their opposite pats, Pinkie Pie whistled at Spike.

"Spiky! Now you can get your Dashie back!"

"Shoot," Applejack muttered. Fluttershy shook her head in agreement.

"Forgive me, Pinkie. But uh….Where've you been?"

"Right here with the glee club! Now I want some cherry soda!"


	19. Under your Spell Twipie

Under your spell (Twipie)

**I know that I don't get many reviews, but that doesn't even matter because I'm content that there are some viewers out there reading these parodies and taking their own precious time into reading them. So, I'd like to thank you reviewers, favorite author or story-putters, or whatever the heck else! Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this one-shot based on the un-owned 'Buffy the Vampire' slayer song, 'Under your spell.' I needed a character who was bubbly and another who was as magically skilled as Willow the wonderful witch. (Warning: character death included) So here you go!**

"And I was just like 'wow' and he was just like 'wow, and then Dash and Fluttershy cheered a bit…" Twilight slumped on the bench her and her mare friend were seated on with her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. Boy, was Pinkie Pie quite the chatterbox! Well, Twilight Sparkle supposed that was what made her so drawn to the pink earth pony in the first place, aside from her gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey Twi," Pinkie chirped. "What yah doing? You look…bored…."Twilight laughed musically and playfully opened one eye out to Pinkie Pie. On a usual basis, the bookworm was more stiff and hardworking with her nose in books and letters to her dear Princess Celestia. But with Pinkie Pie, all of her worries seemed to vanish, especially on days such as today. The sky was as crystal blue as Pinkie's irises, and not one trace of even a cumulus cloud was detected in the sky. Celestia's sun radiated the meadows and blustering town of Ponyville. Many ponies were outside like the two mares, either walking, talking, hopscotching, or even bike riding. Birds sung melodic melodies to and fro, and nopony was going to ruin Twilight's date.

But suddenly, one simple quirk did the trick in the perfect setting; Pinkie Pie frowned to herself. "What's the matter, Pinkie?" Both of Twilight's eyes were now wide and opened to the frowning pink earth pony. "Cupcake? Are-Are you still in Equestria?" Twilight couldn't help but giggle a bit as she waved her hooves in front of Pinkie's glazed eyes. "Hello? Hello! Earth to Pinkie! Earth to Pinkie!" But to Twilight's shock, Pinkie Pie was as still as a life-sized statue, and Twilight feared that Pinkie Pie was soon to be Pinkamena. "Pinkie Pie….I didn't mean to call you crazy at the first party you hosted! I-I barely knew you and-" Pinkie Pie only shook her head, and Twilight breathed a sigh of relief that her mare friend had at least heard her and was fully conscious.

"No Twi, I'm just….thinking…" She thoughtfully tapped her chin and mused aloud, "How did this all start?"

_'I lived my life in shadow. Never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad, though. I figured that was my place.'_

"I was once….crazy and dark…Now I'm….crazy and bright!" She hopped off the bench and embraced Twilight tightly.

"But-But," Twilight chocked, far too absorbed in the bone-crushing hug. "P-Pinkie, that's not true! You were all bright and perky before you knew me! Weren't you?" Pinkie Pie suddenly dipped Twilight lowly and grinned mischievously before setting her back on balanced ground.

"Ever heard of acting, Twi Fly?"

_'Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right.' _

Pinkie Pie spun around in circles that dizzied the witnessing Twilight and leapt into Twilight's arms. "C'mon, girl! Let's go bake some cupcakes!" But when she hopped off, Pinkie noticed that the violet unicorn was passive and flushing. "I didn't uh….scare you, right Twi?"

"No. I just…"She shyly pecked Pinkie Pie's cheek and muttered, "I have that much of an effect on you?" Pinkie Pie gave her a tremendous smile and dragged her to the Sugar Cube corner.

"You have no idea!"

_'I'm under your spell. How else could it be. Anyone would notice me?_'

Both Pinkie Pie and Twilight were caked with flour when they were finally able to bake their batch of frosted delicacies. Twilight had even managed to paint a frosted picture of Pinkie Pie's cutie mark on one, and the party pony gratefully accepted it with a hug and cheerful bites. "After months of practice, I knew you had it in you, Twi Pie!"

_'It's magic, I can tell. How you set me free. Brought me out so easily.'_

"Ring around the rosy," Pinkie Pie sang while whirling around with an ecstatic bookworm. "Hey Twi! Wanna sing a song?"

"You know I don't sing in public, Pinkie." But secretly, Twilight swore that she'd sing the most humiliating song for the party pony until the day she died.

"Alright then let's dance!" Pinkie Pie danced terribly to 'disco' and Gummie's 'congas' aka some tree trunks, and Twilight just had to join in the final cha-cha. They both didn't care who was scowling, smiling, or even clapping for them around the crowded park; they were perfectly happy as long as they had each other.

_'I saw a world enchanted. Spirits and charms in the air I always took for granted.'_

"Boy I'm BUSHED! Let's go stargazing tonight, Sparkle!" But before Pinkie Pie could storm in the treehouse, the bookworm sent her mare friend a worried glance.

"You haven't eaten, sweet. Maybe-"

"Oh right!" Pinkie Pie pulled out a random chef's hat and bellowed, "Chef Pinkie at your service, Mademoiselle! We recommend tonight the coco lavished pie with spearmint and lasagna! Buckets of it!"

"You've been drinking Dr. Popper again, haven't you?" Twilight smirked and pushed Pinkie Pie in. "Well since it's past midnight and severely dark out, I have no choice but to feed you something actually healthy."

_'I was the only one there, but your power shone brighter than any I've known.'_

"Hey Twilight. I just want you to know this." Before Twilight pushed Pinkie into the entrance of her house, she whispered softly, "You complete me." Twilight blushed but managed to hoist the party pony in the house.

"Th-Thanks. That means a lot to me but uh…"She levitated her cookbook to eye level. "But we need to stick to our stomachs for now, because Spike's not here and I'm just ravenous!"

_'I'm under your spell. Nothing I can do. You just took my soul with you.'_

Pinkie Pie watched her with loving eyes before settling down for a quick nap.

_'You worked your charm so well. Finally, I knew. Everything I dreamed was true.'_

Never would Pinkie Pie admit until the day she died that meeting Twilight was her true and original dream. But of course, the life of one pony after another was funny that way.

_'You made me believe the moon to the tide. I can feel you inside.'_

That night, the two mares went stargazing, but Pinkie Pie wasn't only gazing at the stars above. Who needed the original picture when it reflected genuinely in Twilight's violet eyes? And Pinkie Pie was oblivious, but Twilight was wondering with the exact same dilemma when seeing Pinkie Pie's eyes underneath her window.

_'I'm under your spell surging like the sea wanting you so helplessly.I break with every swell lost in ecstasy spread beneath my twilight plea.'_

The next morning, Twilight woke up and smiled down at Pinkie Pie on the sofa in the den, drooling slightly but blissfully. She assumed that her mare friend was asleep and decided to hop off her own bed for breakfast. But when she passed Pinkie Pie, Twilight swore she could faintly hear Pinkie mumble, "Set me free…."

_'You make me complete_.'

"Pardon me?" Twilight stared at Pinkie Pie curiously, finding that the pink earth pony's eyes were still shut.

_"You make me complete…_.."

"Why are you singing, Pi-

_"You make me complete….."You make me complete…..You make me…."_Twilight only shrugged with a tiny chuckle and left the sofa. Breakfast was in order, and Twilight Sparkle was not one to deny anypony, especially Pinkie Pie.

_Later that day…._

"No…NOOO!" Twilight shook the wounded pony several times, while magically race-reading through numerous spell books for any possible cure. "This is scientifically impossible! Surely some big-headed authors of our past generations have made even the slightest of inner THEORIES about a cure to the black magic shot! Nightmare Moon….she couldn't have just-" One tiny, barely audible giggle escaped the wounded Pinkie, and Twilight glared at her. "Why are you….laughing? You're DYNG, and-"

"Oh Twilight….You've always been like this….And maybe…." Pinkie Pie coughed up a bit of blood before continuing. "And maybe that's why….I fell for you in the first place…." Twilight stared at her wounded love in horror. She was bleeding from her ribs and chest nonstop, and the two mares were in the middle of a bare meadow with nopony else around and trying to flee for safety from an active Nightmare Moon's wrath. The only books Twilight brought in her satchel were on the current references of teleporting and spiritually medical needs, not physically medical.

"Why was I s-so careless? And YOU…dying…."Twilight whimpered onto the ground beside her love and desperately clinging onto her sugar pink hooves. Pinkie Pie soothed her like a mother would for her child, even though she was the one coughing blood.

"Spell, no spell. Dying, not dying. All I've needed all along was you, Twilight Sparkle." She looked straight into Twilight's eyes and muttered, "You're all that I've needed, love. I lived the life of a dead mare until I met you…." Pinkie Pie coughed several times before Twilight kissed her softly. "I-_I'm under y-you spell….."_Pinkie Pie's hooves dropped to her side. _"N-Nothing you can do…You just took…..my soul…." _Pinkie Pie then slumped onto Twilight's shoulder, and the violet unicorn no longer felt the same bubbly and feisty pulse from before. Pinkie Pie was long gone and kept onto Twilight Sparkle until the end of her rein.

"-With you," Twilight finished before training her merciless glare on the mare watching them. "You killed my love…."

"It was the only way to persuade you," Nightmare Moon stated matter-of-factly. "After all, the brat was in your way to grasping eternal night powers with me and-WHAT ARE YOU-" Twilight's eyes grew white and furious, and the violet unicorn transformed into a darker indigo, sinister version of herself. Gone was Twilight Sparkle, the obedient mare with a heart of love and duties. Her sorceress instincts had turned upon her with even darker magic compared to Nightmare Moon.

"Forever to this day," she declared in a deeper voice that lacked emotion and kindness. "You'll forever be dead to the eyes of the NEW ruler of Equestria…ME! DARK DAWN!" She summoned her now elemental crown, now magenta while possessed under her black magic, and destroyed Nightmare Moon without a trace of mercy.

"NOOOO!" Twilight cackled evilly, as Nightmare Moon had dissolved painfully from existence. Suddenly, a tiny, feminine voice asked her one odd question.

_"What happened to you, Twilight?_ _Please stop._"

"You're Twilight is dead," Dark Dawn answered with disdain. "Maybe you should've thought twice before crushing her heart to bits. And now…..the rein of darkness will LIVE ETERNALLY!" And this was the wicked price for a witch to have her heart broken and for her lover to watch and remain completely under her spell.


	20. Disturbia Daring Do Ahuitzotl

Disturbia (Daring Do x Ahuitzotl, and some RD/OC at the very end)

**Based on Rihanna's song I do not own, 'Disturbia.' And I know that he's the villainous Aztec creature and she's Indiana Jones mare edition, but I couldn't help but feel that urgent bang of inspiration you receive when reading a book about a certain character or two or watch them live onscreen. This may not be what you call a 'heartbreaker' one-shot on a specific scale, and 'Lucid Luck' is not an actual disease, but I hope you enjoy this!**

"Oh my GOSH!" Rainbow Dash was fiddling with her rainbow mane and inspecting her features in Rarity's to-go mirror. "Do I smell bad? How's my mane? Yah sure we're heading the right direction, egghead?" Twilight rolled her eyes in mirth at Dash and ruffled her trusty map in front of Dash and Rarity.

"No worries, guys. We're almost at the museum." And frankly, she was sincerely grateful for its approach. It had taken them several hours of directions and twists and turns to locate the historical museum which was once a certain treasure hunter's safe house. Rumors have sprung among Ponyville that it was missing its owner, and Twilight had no doubt about it. Ever since the third edition of Daring Do's books were gazed upon by the media, reporters have sniffed out her every move. Truth be told, they only wanted a cheesy story about her and one pursuing being, and the thought of it made Dash gag.

"Why torture her for something she couldn't help," Dash had snapped to Twilight several times. "I mean, I can see why she left in the first place…..Poor kid….That pompous jerk Ahu!" Applejack then whistled loudly in the library, much to Twilight's disapproval.

"Yee doggy! The end is near, darlin'! You just sprung out a smart one, and that's Twi here's job! Pompous, heh!" Secretly, Twilight was caught off guard by Dash's new and wordy decree as well, but she was far more intrigued with the meaning behind the cyan pegasus' words; Daring Do was just caught in the spotlight over one who wouldn't leave her alone, and now she had ten times the followers!

Once they had entered the entrance with its signature straw 'Welcome' mat and wiped their hooves on it, Rarity tapped Twilight's shoulder. "Twilight darling…I admit that I am not a huge fan of Daring Do's series, but could you be so kind to explain to me about this….chase?" Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Darling, I know that now is not the time and place, but-"

"Who cares?" Dash hopped onto one of Daring's golden canopies from the forbidden Fu Klu islands and scowled. "Twi, nopony else is here for the tale, and I'd be more than happy to get the subject off my chest! See here Rare, when egghead here gave me that one book entitled _'Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone,' _she met one fiendish snotty brat named Ahuiztol. And dude, was he just…gah…He tried to kill her!"

"Actually," Twilight interrupted casually. "He just wanted her out of the way with his plans with the legendary stone by imprisoning her in one of the temple's altars-"

"Same thing," Dash rolled her eyes, leaning into the canopy. "But soon, once she escaped and was the, like_ the_ first to escape him, he kinda grew….weird.

"What do you mean by that," Rarity pressed on, feeling slightly faint for a reason she had failed to comprehend. Twilight glanced at one huge silver cylinder with the words 'Toxic Waste' carved into its outer shell and cleared her throat.

"I believe it's safe to start this tale with her destination…."

_Months ago in the Delphian Rein Temples…._

Daring Do was courageously daring to strike the last stinking herb her eyes laid upon if she didn't get a drip of water to drink. Her maroon and brown stitched canteen had been shriveled in dryness hours ago, and the treasure hunter hadn't eaten in two days. Well actually, she wasn't aware of the hours of the day now, since she was not a wristwatch kind of mare and the sun was smack down in the middle of cloudy skies. It was impossible to tell what time it was, and Daring's stomach was no longer growling in hunger. That was a passive necessity to crave for on her list, along with fatigue, sickness, and nausea. She had been through all the stomach symptoms with anxiousness on the top. Anxiousness was her next challenge on the platinum plate now, ferociously and slyly interpreting its threats with her shinny stomach.

But that was the least of her worries now. Daring was severely irritated with how much her limbs were shaking. For it always seemed, even when holding a staring competition in the face of death, that her body and mind were two different mares. If her body was the natural spitting image of her mind's determined spirit and craves for treasure yet to seek, Daring Do would've been known as THE treasure hunter, ready for any live beast or location or obstacle to face her down until her opponents would plea with mercy in whatever way possible to be released from her bravery. Daring's eyes glazed dreamily for a brief moment at the daydream of her being lifted by citizens near and far, chanting her name endlessly. But then, Daring tripped on one white fur ball.

The fur ball, formally a white housecoat, hissed at her and attempted to bite her hoof off. "Shoo!" She unleashed the screeching claws of death from her satchel, a departing gift from her aunt for saving her from the beasts of Trek Lake. The cat yelped and screeched in fear, and Daring Do smirked as she watched it skitter off in fear. "That's right! Go back to your daddy with the weird snout!" She shivered involuntarily at the memory at several spiders releasing their venomous teeth near her ears and being strapped down to a lever while watching the villain pull the lever of her doom. 'He wouldn't be here,' she rationalized, 'Would he?' Not at all! Previously not two months ago, she had kicked his sorry rear with one swing of a jungle vine and grip of his precious sapphire stone. She loved the look on his face when she retrieved the stone, and she still remembered when the coward called 'Ahuitzotl' yelled, 'Curse you, Daring Do,' like some cheesy villain from the ancient movies.

Yet as she ventured further and further into the deep jungles draped with silvery, foggy mists, Daring Do felt herself pull back. An unknown force inside her own being was forbidding her to go further. 'What…What does this mean? He-he's long gone and probably scraping his precious temple off as attempts to scrape of my dust of awesomeness!' That thought cleared her head and the worries being built behind it, at least for now. "And besides," she voiced out loud, knowing that she was promptly free and alone. "All I need to do is invite myself in for a few musical pieces of incantation. That old crew needs to be healed." Her hunting friends from her hometown of Garnet Realm, Princeton and Thea, were siblings to her in her heart and have caught strange diseases linked to the similar symptoms leading to one nasty, painful disease known to ponies and ponies alone; 'Lucid Luck.'

Lucid Luck was a disease with different symptoms back in Daring's grandparent's time, when they moved from Hoofton to the outskirts of Canterlot. Her ancestors on both sides were in fact very poor and immigrating from the pursuing cities built year after year. Both sides have desired and gained the simple life, but hallucination diseases such as this one restraint them until it was cured by Daring's father's friend, Arthur Whinny's 'club shots' which would stimulate the dreaming and maddening brain back on track and prevent major symptoms of Lucid Luck from ever returning. Unfortunately not too long after Daring was born, Lucid Luck had sprung from its grave and sought revenge on Whinny and other ponies' threatened children. Fillies soon grew several hues of mane hair, third eyes, four ears, developed immovable toes, and jabbered delusional nonsense all thanks to their developing dreams.

And when Daring was just visiting her Mr. Whinny after her excursion for the sapphire stone, she was devastated to find out that Whinny had developed a recently discovered disease known as 'Lucid's lucky loose', aka the 'second-hand' version of the disease. He told her while moaning and flipping in pain that it was passed from his precious daughter, Lib, and a cure was mandatory for the sake of his awaiting patients. Daring Do had, of course, willingly agreed to fetch the cure he derived from the Delphi Rein Temples and left there, yet Mr. Whinny warned her that dark spirits have sought for such a cure as well to either exterminate or use for their own twisted designs. Yet, Daring Do was not one to settle on leaving her father's friend and her friend to die without her trying, and Daring assured him that she was going to retrieve the last attainable club shot and save several lives including his. He kissed her cheek and wished her well, before collapsing into a hopelessly delusional state of 'bright puppy fever'.

"The thought of him jabbering makes me sick," Daring whispered to herself, peering at the several straw huts in the village she now strolled in. "Now all I need to be concerned about is-" A gunshot pierced the fog around her, and Daring Do leapt into a defensive state and glanced around her. Seeing no threats, she ventured on before running into….Mr. Whinny? "What… -"

"He's after you," the mad doctor chanted, terrifying both himself and Daring Do.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

Mr. Whinny slammed the treasure hunter to the dusty ground, and his eyes boggled and oozed layers of…..skim milk? What for all that was good was wrong with her?

'_Why do I feel like this?_'

Daring's mind suddenly pounded dreadfully around her skull, crying out its migraine before she drifted unsettlingly in unconsciousness.

_'I'm going crazy now.'_

Daring Do slowly opened her eyes to a glowing temple releasing rays of sunlight onto her cheeks. Her whole face was drenched, and she was covered in a soft turquoise blanket and on a lumpy straw mat. Then, she was afraid of the familiar smell of the blanket; cat breath. The pussy cat….now this…was he-

"Oh who cares?" She hopped off the mat and cheered inwardly to herself while spotting a bright red jeep. "I gotta get outta here to get that cure!" But once she had tried to start the vehicle, it moaned and skittered back and forth, releasing puddles of oil. "What possessed this ride? The keys are in and everything!"

'_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started. Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it.'_

"It's just not logical!" But before Daring jumped off the vehicle, her seatbelt strapped her in with one whisk of a blue tail. Now leaning on the back of her ride was the grim and notorious Ahuizotl himself, grinning like the Cheshire cat owning a cat.

"Remember me, Miss Do?"

"You still make those cheesy comebacks, huh?" Teasing the villain was her way of calming herself down and keeping her physical and mental stability stable and sane. But obviously, his and his pet cat's grins were not making her job any easier.

_'On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, yeah.'_

Ahuitzotl smirked evilly and rattled her vehicle to her annoyance. "Now what is it that you want?" The mythical creature leaned near her with pride, staring into her rosy eyes with a mixture of wonder and hatred.

"Your explanation."

"I don't need riddles!" Daring was really not in the right mood for any spirit's fun and games. She had had her fill back the last time she dueled him with one free throw of her hat and show stopping exit. Now, however, several ponies she cared about had their lives at stake.

_'It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you.'_

"I know, my dear." He tried to pet her cheek, yet she snapped like a snapping turtle at his fingertips. "Your common pony friends have been begging for such a divine cure, and I believe that several….bargains can be arranged for it with it and one certain pony in my possession."

"One certain pony?" Daring Do raised her eyebrows at him, oblivious to his persuading technique. "Look, I really don't care what you're up to with your fiendish schemes and whatnot. So, just declare what you're going to do with the cure, knock me out or something, and we'll be back in business."

_'A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort.'_

"So terribly naive from the mouth of the hunter who defied me," Ahuitzotl mused, while leaning into her ear. "But I'm afraid, Miss Do, that an arrangement of marriage under such a brave soul is in order." Daring Do knew exactly what he meant and clutched her canteen for support and prevention of herself from barfing on the vehicle and herself.

"What soul," she continued to play dumb, while fiddling with the iron seatbelt and her own aching limbs. But to her misfortune, Ahuitzotl caught her in her escaping attempts and ushered for his servant tiger for their 'remedy.'

_'Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under.'_

"Dreadfully sorry for the accommodations, Miss Do." He then grabbed the 'remedy', what Daring Do recognized in fear as a tiny cylinder of mixed toxic waste, and spread its contents on Daring. "But as you may have recalled in our lovely little introduction…"Daring Do passed out as he hissed, "Another day, another dungeon!"

'B_etter think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise._'

Daring Do stirred and found herself on a bigger, more golden altar than before, but still strapped in an enclosed temple. She was now draped into a Velcro white dress that went over her light brown hunting outfit and gear. But to her irritation, her stylish hat was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she winced as Ahuizotl entered with an aura of confidence and merciless flare.

'_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light. Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?'_

He chuckled to himself, his eyes never leaving her sweaty face and dangled a shimmering blade over the treasure hunter. And to his amusement, he let his paw 'slip' before catching the blade in his tail to release the next cylinder's contents just in case of one shot refusal.

_'Disturbia, ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, disturbia.'_

"Listen," Daring Do began cooly, while trying to crane her neck at the cylinder he was hiding. "I'm here for lives at stake, not the thrill of the chase-"

"And that is why I can see why you'd agree to this!" He gestured to his servants, the Delphian temple, and her dress. "Think of it as the life you've never had, Miss Do. You're the only being and living soul who has stood against me and defied me in my deadly wrath-"

"Wow you really need to get out more, Ahuitzotl." He growled at her suggestion and dipped some of the contents over her eyes. Daring Do instinctively yelped before gazing at her upcoming hallucinations of the several cries of citizens invading her mind in floating picture frames and hospital windows.

_'Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me. Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring. I gotta get out or figure this stuff out. It's too close for comfort, oh!_'

"Make it STOP!" Daring Do shook her head in several vain attempts to dump out all of the images she theorized were mind tricks from the villain's horrendous plot, but Ahuizotl only watched her with satisfaction.

_'It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you_.'

Daring Do thrashed out on the altar like a mad mare, her eyes now red-orange and burning with increasing fury and fear. But Ahuitzotl's allies clawed her face until she was dizzy from the lost of blood on her face and arms.

_'A disease of the mind it can control you. I feel like a monster, oh!'_

"You must or you will die," Ahuizotl threatened, pointing to a bigger, sharper lever strained to several knives hanging on the ceiling. "And this time without one's hat-" He placed her hat mockingly one his head and cackled. "There won't BE another day or dungeon for YOU!"

_'Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under.'_

Ahuizotl gripped onto the lever, waiting for her answer. Daring Do then bravely rose her chin and declared, "Yes….I will…."He let go of the lever as she yelled, "REFUSE YOU!" Ahuizotl jumped to pull the lever, and Daring Do braced herself while smacking his pussy cat with her tail. The impact sent the pussy cat's claws on her arm ropes, freeing them.

_'Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise_.'

Daring Do then untied her legs before the knives flung onto the alter and stretched out her dress. A portion of it near her back hooves was ripped off, yet Daring Do's train of thought was back and running on the last club shot. Racing up the stairs, she was shocked to find it so easily attainable on a stack of colorful pillows on the next level.

_'Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light. Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia_.'

It was suspicious to Daring Do, for she was no fool in these situations. Yet once she heard Ahuizotls' commands, she knew that there was not a moment to loose nor wait to reconsider to risk and snatched the lime green vial. Unfortunately, the vial melted on her hooves and gagged her throat. Daring Do then instantly knew that she had yet to find the cure for Mr. Whinny and her fellow citizens.

_'Release me from this curse I'm in. Trying to maintain but I'm struggling.'_

Ahuizotl then wiped her hooves and gestured for the pillows. They hopped onto her, smothering and suffocating her until she was unable to tolerate it. And to add on to her torment, the cat family was chanting and babbling nonsense at her, and Ahuizotl grinned maliciously at her while petting his pet cat.

_'If you can't go-o-o. I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah.'_

"ENOUGH! PLEASE!" Daring Do ripped off her dress and managed to slink away from the pillows. And since then, Daring Do had received horrific nightmares of Ahuitzotl's approach and request for her hoof in marriage while plummeting her into deadly despairs, such as watching her own city crumple and accuse her of its fall of grace. And sooner or later, the treasure hunter went insane without any cure found.

_'Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise.'_

"And to this day, not a cure for Lucid's Luck has been found," Twilight spoke hauntingly. "But soon, a miracle had risen from the ashes when-"

"-When doctors had finally got some sense knocked into them to listen to Daring Do!" Rainbow Dash landed next to her two friends and announced, "The disease had been put to an end by Daring's claim of migration."

"So they all left," Rarity asked curiously. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight frown. "How tragic…"

_'Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light.'_

"I do hope that none of us fall into such a situation like that," Rarity confessed, shivering as they scanned the tiny museum. "Oh well-"

"Hello? Is any pony there?" A stallion with a pair of grey eyes peered at them, mostly Rainbow Dash, which made her slightly tense all of a sudden.

_'Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_'

"It is in fact nighttime," he mused, as if he was not worried for their safety but amused by it. He held his hoof out to an unsure Twilight. "Name's A.U. I run this junkyard."

"It's not a junkyard in my book," Twilight stated calmly, shaking his hoof politely. "But I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my two friends; Rarity and-"

"Ah, a replica indeed!" A.U. pecked Dash's extended hoof to her disgust, and she wiped it on one spare handkerchief. "Exactly like Miss Daring herself!"

_'Disturbia, ain't used to what you like.'_

He smiled oddly while murmuring, "And perhaps the altars would interest you-"

"SEE YAH!" Rainbow Dash quickly soared out and off. She felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her friends with the creepy stallion, yet she couldn't help but fear what would've occurred if a certain hallucination developed under A.U.'s words.

'_Disturbia, Disturbia._'

"And like that's his name anyway!" She rolled her neck and muttered, "Maybe I need a bit of a break from the books!"


	21. Movie in my mind Rare Blood

"Movie in my Mind" Rarity x Prince Blueblood with Fluttershy in main spotlight

**I am not trying to offend anyone with this song parody; i just adore the song owned under the musical 'Miss Saigon.' I watched it once online, and it's now one of my top favorite musicals on the chart. I don't own the musical nor lyrics nor pony series. **

"Who will be our lucky mare tonight ladies and and gentle mares?" Everypony bustled with energy in the gala, and every mare tiptoed closer and closer to where the mayor was about to announce the lucky 'Miss Equestria.' Ruffling the drawing fishbowl provided by a smiling Spike, the mayor drew out one card and saved it for the boss himself to read.

"This is too too TOO splendidly spectacularly…GOOD!" Pinkie and her five friends laughed musically while whirling around in their lacy dresses. Rarity had designed and sewed them for the elegant occasion, quoting that this was in fact their last last true night together. Applejack and Rainbow Dash signed up for the upcoming war with the changelings in Crater Cove next week and were most likely not returning or even visiting until next year. Twilight had tried to rationally reason with the two headstrong ponies, but they even glanced away from Fluttershy's stare in denial. No matter what any pony said, they were firm believers in protection. And if war was what it took, they would be there to rise at the first degree.

"You're right, sugar cube. This here dress is a beauty." Applejack was draped in a dark red and forest green dress with black ruffles at the hems. Rarity adored the outfit she sewed herself, yet frowned at Applejack's statement.

"My dress is divine….a fine beauty in the face of wa-"

"Who wants cotton candy?" Pinkie Pie's smile widened almost freakily as she stuffed the tray of cotton candy rings under their noses. Secretly, Pinkie wanted peace and peace alone. If entering the war was what two of her friends desired, she had no say and neither did anypony else. "Or a dancing hint over there?" As if one cure, Octavia fiddled with natural talent while Vinyl Scratch gently laid a disc onto her glowing DJ set. With a burst of adrenaline, Pinkie hopped up and down, to and fro in her bouncy candy corn dress that sparkled under the florescent light bulbs lighting the podium Vinyl and Octavia were on.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight followed Pinkie with less energy but more eager eyes to be escorted by a Canterlot stallion that night. For most of their young lives, the Mane Six were a stunning group of courtesans known for their charming smiles but costly fees for date nights. But unfortunately, there were also prices to beauty without wealthy bases.

Each mare, whether a courting 'tramp' or a instrumentalist, longed for the attention of a rich stallion from Canterlot. He would be the handsome knight dreamed about by each employee. With him, no mare was forced to work until the 'bedmate' slept soundly and the wad of cash was given. It was a dangerously rotten game with their cusomters and boss, Spike, who was as hungry for green money as the air he breathed in.

Applejack and the newbie, Fluttershy, lingered with a pacing Rarity. Applejack knew that her exotic friend was native to the Equestrian lands, bars, and courting traditions unlike her. In fact, Rarity was the only mare who originated from the Equestrian bar and had longed to go to Canterlot more than any other mare there. If any mare was going to win a trip to Canterlot with some starry-eyed buck, Applejack hoped she would be Rarity. Besides, only Pinkie and Twilight had even slight hopes of learning the Canterlot traditions or even earning the trip; Applejack and Rainbow Dash were not huge fans of 'bedding' marriage. All of the bucking stallions could've cried in the war with her for all she cared!

Fluttershy was an entirely different story. Raised in a tiny village full of plentiful animals and plantations, she was an orphan just like the other five, but with much higher hopes. She secretly hoped for somepony, anypony kind and supportive, to guide her to Canterlot. She paid no mind to the many stallions 'checking her out' as Dash called it; her heart was stolen by her own daydreams. Dressed in a spring green gown, the many guests that night assumed she was Spike's next single employee acting her 'innocent' part and paid her random swaying no mind.

The dragon boss himself rang the podium's cow bell two times, which meant a new announcement was soon to be declared with rewarding significance. "Good evening friends, veterans, to the bar where every 'Miss Equestria' has her year! Tonight…" Receiving the card from a smiling mayor, Spike swung his head for the dancing mares to gather around for the news. "And this year's 'Miss Equestria' is…." Rarity practically fainted from his voice drawl and gripped Dash's arms while jumping in excitement.

"Please let it be me," she chanted to herself eagerly, biting her lips repeatedly and not caring if they were to bleed.

"…..Miss Rarity! Come on up here!" Squealing until her throat was on the verge of soreness, Rarity swiped the golden 'Miss Equestria' crown off of Spike's palms and had it placed on top of her carefully scrubbed and washed mane. Only her five friends knew how long and much she had ached for this one marveling moment. She now had her one chance of recognition and freedom!

"Do we have ten bits for 'Miss Equestria'," Spike requested brightly from the microphone. Twilight frowned in pity at Spike's grinning face. For all she knew, a throat was strangled by their boss every time costumers refused to bid. It was all just one disgusting and manipulative act for money, and Twilight was unfortunately the most sensible of the Mane Six when it came to who to discuss her personal career with. If it were up to her, she'd rebel against the prostitution career for the essential and healthy belief of mare's rights. But according to some low life, greedy, and heartless business owners like Spike, mares were only good for making foals or doing the mother's jobs. That was why some mares like Pinkie sobbed every time when being threatened to scrub the tea tables until one a.m. Once she did, the party pony never turned back.

But luckily for Twilight and Applejack, their weaknesses weren't as easy for Spike to sniff out. He was a baby dragon all the while and didn't know the meaning of vulnerability. He only knew Pinkie's fear of the tea tables when Gummy almost passed away from inhalants during work hours, and he only knew Dash's fear of losing her wings when Spike threatened to tear them off when she refused to date one lucky customer on bidding mode.

It was truly disgusting, and the new mare named Fluttershy was predictably going to be squashed long before the flies next month would be. Twilight theorized this with pride after seeing her dance so childishly that night.

"Poor kid," Applejack once mused to her when Fluttershy arrived to scrub last night's dishes as her first chore for business. "You'd think Spike wouldn't get somepony so…naive…" Twilight only nodded in sweet silence, wishing that the mare would've stuck to something as simple as homelessness. Twilight didn't have very long before sharing her bed with some stranger, since she had already been at the gala bar for nine years and was so far spared. Rarity had done it four times and only stayed since she was ten years old! It was a horrible, wretched way of living. Yet, it kept food on the weak soul's plate.

The bidding for Rarity droned on for seven more minutes until one pearl white stallion with a chestnut mane and rose in his shiny teeth wagged his eyebrows at Rarity and rose his hooves. "Ten bits to chestnut? We got ten bits going once, twice, SOLD to…"

"Prince Blueblood," the handsome mare drawled huskily. His icy blue eyes never left Rarity's wide indigo eyes nor flushing face. Spike shoved Rarity over to the prince, while counting the received change greedily. Rarity received hints of 'congratulations' and a 'knock him dead' from Dash, but their encouragements fell deaf to her ears.

Swaying in her plum purple dress, Rarity's eyes glued to the smiling prince. They waltzed dreamily and smoothly with several admiring or even jealous viewers forming a circle around them. Rarity felt herself drifting off, and the same, stupid but wonderful dream played in her mind. She wondered if this prince named Blueblood would whisk her far, far away to the mammoth gates of Canterlot and dance with her until he proposed under the moonlight. They would share a passionate kiss and many more until their first born. Whether it'd be a stallion or mare, her child would travel with her, and they'd laugh with too much treats in their stomachs. She'd teach her daughters how to sew and design lovely garments that would fool the most touchy designers and watch her sons grow and strive like their father while kissing their booboos all better. And with time, their rein would run on and on forever…forever….

A spattered drink interrupted her thoughts and stained the upper part of her dress an ugly shade of brown. And to her horror, her beloved prince got his sky blue tie stained. The mare with the drink was none other than Pinkie, who was flustered and blushing beyond belief. "Rarity oh my gosh! I'm-" Prince Blueblood shoved Pinkie to the ground and harshly grabbed Rarity's shoulders. Shaking her, Blueblood growled stubbornly with red tints on his cheeks.

"LOOK WHAT YOU AND THAT TRAMPISH TRAMP DID TO MY TIE!" He pinned her to the ground and ripped her crown off of her head. Flinging it into the punch bowl, he stomped out of the gala and ignored Spike's pleas. "I don't want anything more to do with any of your tramps, especially that 'rare gem' butt!" But before he had managed to escape, Rarity flung herself onto him desperately, caring only about her freedom above his actions.

"Take me to Canterlot with you," she begged almost hungrily, gently embracing the temperamental stallion. "Take me-"

"They don't need tramps like you!" Slapping her into Applejack and Pinkie's reaching arms, Blueblood pompously strutted with his fan club out of the gala. Spike ran after them in pursuit, crying to himself about another lost possibility of a highly wealthy stallion. But without most of the guests realizing, he wasn't the only one hysterical in tears.

"Oh! Where-Where did w-we go wrong?" Rarity gratefully blew her nose boisterously into Fluttershy's handy stash of lotion tissues. The kind mare patted her back with Applejack and gave her an apologetic smile.

"They'll be others looking for a face and soul as pretty as yours….Will there not?" Rarity almost frowned at the rhetorical question and crossed her arms.

"What do you know, newbie? I've done my share with these jerks many times…."She rose from her position on the podium, as Octavia fiddled a sad, smooth melody. "You find your prince charming….dance….fall for him….and get left….again…"

_'They are not nice, they're mostly noise. They swear like men, they screw like boys. I know there's nothing in their hearts. But every time I take one in my arms. It starts:'_

Twirling hopelessly, Rarity daydreamed once more her same dream of freedom, earning solemn stares from her friends.

_'The movie in my mind. The dream they leave behind. A scene I can't erase and in a strong stallion's embrace. Flee this life, flee this place, the movie plays and plays. The screen before me fills. He takes me to Canterlot. He gives me bits and thrills. Our children laugh all day and eat too much ice cream and life is like a dream. Dream_…'

"Darling, you don't know…how long…I've longed to be free…from this pit…" Fluttershy only watched with wide eyes as Rarity crumpled into Applejack's embrace.

_'The dream I long to find….The movie in my mind.'_

"You've all longed to flee?" Fluttershy attained nodds from her question and gazed quizzically at the vast ballroom before them, clanking and giddy with swirling guests and busy attendants. "For so long, for so little money, how could any of you lived this kind of life?"

"Lots of drinks," Applejack replied sourly, taking a swig of her sickly sweet apple cider. Fluttershy only kept her wide eyes upon the drunk and noisy stallions making fools of their selves to feed their starving souls. Veterans had more sorrows to drown than the common pony, and yet so did the mares trapped in the war altogether.

_'I will not cry. I will not think. I'll do my dance. I'll make them drink. When I make love, it won't be me. And if they hurt me, I'll just close my eyes.'_

In her own mind, Fluttershy dreamed of finding the right stallion, the one that opposed the ones invited to the bar's celebration. He wouldn't be brash and pompous like that one stallion named Blueblood, but kindhearted, tender, and honest. He'd travel with Fluttershy anywhere and everywhere and keep her safe and sound. For she was far more selfless that she herself would believe or even desire to be; any decent cost would be paid for a soulmate forever to cherish and communicate with.

Her five new friends surrounded her, secretly accepting her as their newest and last member of the Mane Six. Even if they all despised Spike's bar in their own valuable ways, they were each determined to stick together through their hardships.

_'And see they are not nice, they're mostly noise. The movie in my mind. They kill like men. They die like boys. The dream that fills my head. They give their cash. They keep their hearts. A man who will not kill but every night again it starts._'

The one benefactor through their song was that they now were heard, especially Fluttershy. Vinyl Scratch had sneakily plugged in a few plugs to the six microphones nearby, and she tuned up Fluttershy's one to a clear and not-so-timid volume. Octavia secretly smiled at her unconventional friend and continued to watch the six mares sing their hearts out while playing her violin divinely.

_'Who'll fight for me instead. He'll keep us safe all day. So no one comes at night to blow the dream away. Dream…The dream I have to find…The movie in my mind."_

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight sang their parts with ease, grace, and longing images playing in their minds.

_'And in a strong GI's embrace… '_

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash stepped closer to Fluttershy's sides, who was standing up and furthest from the podium. They too sang their own individual line with beautiful but steady voices lost in thought with their minds.

_'Flee this life….Flee this place…'_

"Alright ladies!" Spike entered during their song and stomped right up to them before the fuming audience could even attempt to clap while still sober. "Back to work! I don't pay you for voice lessons! Hey new shoes…Snag some attention will you?" He examined her innocent appearance with a dull frown. "Great actress you are, bad timing skills. Chop Chop!"

"Good luck Flutters…" Pinkie tried to smile cheerfully, but her lips could only form a melancholic smile through her visible tears. Fluttershy nodded and jumped off the podium shyly to a few stallions. They still had their eyes on her, and the poor mare trembled to herself.

_'A world that's far away…where life is not unkind….the movie in my mind..'_

And after she sang those last angelic notes, the audience finally clapped. Only since Spike was ranting at the other mares about their required chore schedules, the audience belonged to her that night. At least to herself, she was free.

**To me, Fluttershy would make a fantastic Miss Saigon/Kim, since they're both usually kind, fragile, and motherly. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	22. Something Wonderful Discolight

Something Wonderful (Disco light)

**In this alternative universe, Discord has replaced Celestia after she passed away. He now owns her business, her status, and her employees' destinies. Twilight Sparkle is one of the only normally functioning pony that stayed in all of Ponyville, since she never betrayed her dear princess' word. But now, the prudent unicorn is debating whether she's able to handle such an important job for the most intolerant creature known to pony. This song comes from the famous musical, 'The King and I', another musical and another song I do not own.**

_"Bravo Twilight Sparkle! You've wowed us again with one of your insignificant rants about the pony race! Well done, now off with you!"_

_"Could you at least try to be a bit more reasonable and then-"_

_"I said OFF WITH YOU!"_

How was it possible that a draconequus with the mind of a slingshot aimed the opposing direction of reality and the powers genetically granted natively for ominous uses could go so low? Twilight Sparkle was the youngest employee on his discordant staff, yet she had more sense than almost any of them could've conjured! She graduated from Equestrian University with a Phd in the medical fields, grew up to the solemn and systematical vortex around political views, and even memorized all ninety-seven oaths under the ancient and authorized book of supreme rulers! If that wretched mismatched official continued to poke fun during her most critical and tense times, she was going to either burst out of his life or plunge into instanty. And frankly, Twilight loathed to admit it, but she needed this job.

But why did he have to insult her so very much? She may have sometimes been 'paranoid' or 'hilariously easy to poke' as he had put it, but Twilight was no fool to the face of criticism. He expected her to slack off her studies and commitment emotions, just so he could lounge lazily around and watch his own business erupt into flames! Well, she wouldn't receive that as a sane answer unless she was freely able with her own legal rights to quit right in front of his pathetically mismatched and clueless set of eyes.

Stomping out of her office once she had stuffed her belongings into a tiny violet suitcase, Twilight rushed down the golden hallway of 'Discord Harmony Transportation', (or DHT for short,) and braked in front of one of the reflective elevators. She pushed the tiny elevator button down to where her stubborn boss was most likely sipping another glass of explosive chocolate milk and napping on a cumulus cloud. She was still skeptical as to why Celestia's will had promised this…this monster her own savings, position, and job!

The elevators seemed to have stuck onto their boss' ditzy mood again because they refused to cooperate with Twilight's wishes. After several impatient presses on the buttons and groans, Twilight felt her hooves shake subconsciously with the small desire to risk demolishing one of the elevators. 'Nopony will notice, right? NO! Cut it out, Twilight! You're stressed, completely and honestly stressed by some boss without a responsible bone in his body! Calm down…you need a hot latte from your number one secretary and assistant! Exits and quitter times can wait for fifteen minutes!' But before she skittered out, a 'ding' interrupted her train of thought. There, in a striking silver gown, was Princess Luna. Her sea green eyes held fatigue and lost sunlight, and Twilight knew without question that Luna longed for the princess of radiance herself.

But after one glance at Luna's last sane business pony, Luna grinned wholeheartedly and lifted a small tray of lattes and white chocolate chip cookies. With a watering mouth, Twilight smiled at the lunar princess gratefully and guided her into her tidy office. Embarrassingly, Twilight threw her suitcase away from Luna's side. But to her misfortune, Luna had already noticed it. "Running away from chaos I see…"

Red and sheepishly pacing, Twilight attained springing goosebumps on her legs and sweat glands on her forehead. "Luna…" Names were now entirely not necessary for them, not after Tia's passing in the Everfree blizzard. "Listen…Discord is one of the most absurd beings ever known! You know that….and I hate to leave you with every fiber of my being and hate to flee from her word, b-but my friends have all left and…" Tears soaked Twilight's vision, as she gazed vulnerably at her new mentor. "…And I want my life back. And I also want a-a.." The tense employee and late protégée was deeply ashamed from her confession and slouched like a youth in her deep blue office chair on silver wheels.

Truth be told, Twilight had barely aged in those past nagging five years of rough business. Miracuously, she hadn't changed a bit in age or even mental stability; she had the world on her heels without realizing it. And if there was one thing that Luna had hesitated to admit, it was that she envied the young pony's adventurous and headstrong attitude and gift of immortality traces. Even when a goddess of the night, that darn spirit of chaos had caused her to sprout gray hairs at the tips of her luscious midnight blue mane and sags under her eyes.

"You want a family, don't you Twilight Sparkle?" When Twilight had barely parted her lips, Luna continued boldly but understandably. "You wish for a husband, children-"

"A-at the right time." Laughing off her nervousness, Twilight muttered, "I'm still a young mare by heart."

"More than by heart," Luna stated almost wishfully. "There is a soul in this building, so great and powerful, and wants souls like you to play close parts in his lonely life. He seeks…kinship." Luna kneeled before Twilight so that they were able to meet each other's eye level. "Who do you suppose would seek kinship from somepony as understanding as you, fair protégée of her late highness?" One name echoed in Twilight's mind, even after she brushed it off literally.

"Oh Luna..You cannot possibly expect for any pony with their mind screwed in right to grow fond of that-that-"

"You will with time." Luna quickly sat on the lime green coach opposing Twilight's well polished desk with a graceful smile. "You will, as I have once done. True, it was long ago. But…you alone can fill the lines."

_'This is a guy who thinks with his heart; his heart is not always wise. This is a guy who stumbles and falls, but this is a guy who tries.'_

Twilight couldn't help but recall the faithful day she met her future boss, when retrieving the elements of harmony from his disastrous labyrinth. Discord had always failed but had yet to had given up each time. He had been turned to stone twice and remained in horrible solitude until broken free from either acts of disharmony or sorcery. Princess Luna had to free him for the sake of her older sister's promised will, after all.

_'This is a guy you'll forgive and forgive, and help protect, as long as you live... '_

She also remembered the plague of guilt her gut instinct had haunted her with the night after her and her friends had teamed up together once more and turned Discord back into stone. Twilight was always a noticeably bimbo and sucker for pitying even the lowest of low lives through their misfortunes, from Trixie to Princess Luna to even 'Princess Cadence' when she confronted her in front of her older brother, her friends, and Celestia. But when she narrowed it down, Twilight was shocked to find that her emotions ringed warnings more than pity. As the weeks and months and years quickly drifted by with no more than one realization and hit of the books, Twilight Sparkle had realized she had not only forgiven Discord for his shrewd crimes, but had fallen flat on her face for him.

'_He will not always say what you would have him say,-'_

The years had passed by, and after Celestia's funeral of grief and sorrow, Discord arrived with the one phrase that infuriated her without twinges of mercy. 'I see the stage is set for one big boss spirit, eh Twi Dye?'

_'But now and then he'll do something wonderful.'_

Twilight did have to look back at the times Discord had tried to cheer her up when her world had shattered from hard shame, disappointment, or just creeping sorrow. He had risen her with high hopes over one swig of cotton candy in the office, one luncheon at night, and even one attempt at drinking an explosive cup of lemonade. Discord was always there for her, whether she wanted him to be or not. And maybe that was what drove Twilight over the edge all along; why was he doing all of this for her?

'_He has a thousand dreams that won't come true. You know that he believes in them, and that's enough for you.'_

One day, Twilight rummaged through her belongings looking idly for a black pen to revise one of her business partner's monthly expense speeches to the captain crews delivering the Equestrian goods. A long, diamond shaped box appeared in one of her top drawers and read, 'To Twi.' She didn't even have to consider who sent it to her because for one thing; she and Discord were the only beings with magical abilities now aside from Luna. And second, even if it was Luna, Twilight knew for a fact that the courteous princess had yet to have nicknamed her 'Twi.'

Inside the box was the most bedazzling and breathtakingly beautiful lavender diamond with a five millimeter radius and a glow that would've sent Rarity on her knees. And when Twilight faced the mirror and fit the ring onto her horn, it fit perfectly. What in Equestria was Discord doing to her? What did this mean? Was it a cruel joke or something more?

_'You'll always go along, defend him where he's wrong, and tell him when he's strong.'_

Eyeing Luna, Twilight fiddled with the small and plushy white pillow hem in her lap. With jumbled thoughts, Twilight asked, "what do you suppose I do, Luna?"

"He's a very lonesome creature, Twilight." Smiling while steadily gripping the doorknob, Luna whispered, "he needs you and your love."

_'He is wonderful. He'll always need your love, and so he'll get your love.'_

"Love?" Luna shut the door, leaving Twilight in one of her self questioning fits. "Me? In love? Why would I, out of all the go-getting, fair faced, beady eyed stranglers and strangers addicted to such an absorbing emotion have the time and NEED it?" She was almost on the verge of pulling her full mane out when Spike knocked on her office door. "Who-Who-"

"You're needed at the press conference today, Twilight." Nodding Spike 'thanks,' Twilight sipped the untouched latte Luna offered her and snatched her purse.

"That's funny…I don't remember having a meeting set up by him…" A fiery blush crept on her cheeks, as well as a smile of defeat. "I guess we'll see what fate offers us, Princess."

_'A guy who needs your love can be wonderful.'_

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop in a ladies' conversation, Dizzy?" Discord winced while cursing to himself and Luna with an air of stubbornness.

"Don't get too cocky just yet. There is actually a meeting."

"What kind of meeting," Luna asked, feigning curiosity. Both knew that Discord sometimes had these 'private meetings' under such circumstances, aka meetings involving Discord pacing and wondering about the right time to propose to Twilight.

_'She'll always go along, defend him when he's wrong, and tell him when he's strong he is wonderful.'_

"I don't want to talk about it," Discord grumbled, popping a piece of spicy bubblegum candy into his mouth. As he chewed on the original treat and slinked out of Twilight's usually solitary hallway, Luna grinned sweetly at both the draconequus and her the thought of her older sister's smiling face filled with admiration.

"It's just what you've wanted sister…Harmony and Disharmony….alined as one..We've always believed since they've met. But please give him the strength to show her…someday."

_'He'll always need her love, and so he'll get her love. A guy who needs your love can be wonderful.'_


	23. Dixie Wailin' Disc Dash Flutter Sparkle

Dixie Wailin' RD x Discord, slight Flutter-guy x Twilight

**Okay I know that this is a Jim Henson's song from the series I do not own, 'Fraggle Rock.' Nevertheless, the idea just popped into my head. And what would fit better with a random song parody than a random character slash or two? **

"And just where do you think you're going, missy?"

The cyan pegasus felt her senses hurl in aggravation. Why oh why was Twilight, of all eggheads, at the coolest club in Equestria? Sure, her pal was astute and enjoyable to hang with, but sometimes, a weather pegasus just needed her chilling, thrilling time and place without worries. And even without the slightest hints of a savored jinx, Twilight Sparkle was too much of an energized magnet to obtain worry free harmony. Dash guessed it was all due to protégée responsibilities, responsibilities she did not want to waste her whole Saturday night with.

Gulping, Dash stole a glance at the mare tapping her hooves impatiently below her. Great, the egghead was far too close for a proper escape plan. And aside from that, Flutter-guy had joined Twilight on the lovely quest.

"Heh." Dash floated casually back on the ground with a strained smile. "Sup, eggs, Flutters, -"

"Why are you in such a congested area when the princess demanded for all of us to get our needed rest for the humongous quest tomorrow?" Dash's suave act fell in a flash. Loyal reins tugged and lurked into her conscious. Okay, Dash wasn't another heroine out for adventure 24/7, but she did have an influenical connection with the element of loyalty. And if harmony was disturbed once more, a few beverages weren't going to slow the fastest flyer in Equestria down.

Rainbow Dash pumped out her chest and steadied her gaze amongst the partying ponies and pegasi around her. Her wings were now twitching with anticipation, and Flutter-guy squeaked as fresh steam slinked from her nostrils.

"I sense some pony's disturbed the course of peace. Care to explain?" Twilight rolled her eyes, repulsed and nettled by the stallions and mares chugging loads of alcohol and beer. She grabbed both of her friends' hooves and rushed closer the exit.

"There's no time for explanations, Dash. The search starts early tomorrow morning and you've been indulging yourself in complete and utter nonsense with these common…common hobos and-"

"Who're you calling a hobo?" Fresh rings of smoke tickled Twilight's nostrils, and she coughed near the smoking lime mare.

"W-What?"

"Who's your friend," the mare asked politely, while winking voluptuously at Flutter-guy. The poor stallion flushed and quickly exited the club.

"Not your type," Dash clarified shrewdly and grabbed Twilight by the shoulders. "Let's ditch this place, Twi, if we must. But stay close here. It was your idea to drag me out in the first place, and you know as well as I do how…concerned Flutter-guy gets when he's alone…especially at night." Twilight nodded in agreement and scrutinized the alleys outside of Ponyville. There was a rougher wind brewing that night, and a welcoming soda can occasionally bonked the bookworm on the nose.

"So spill. What's going on? Has the villain escaped? Or is he just a new one to send behind bars?"

"He's an old friend," Twilight explained as delicately as possible. She scanned the trash bins near an abandoned laundromat. "Stony, and a bit coo-coo-"

"DISCORD?!" Dash pinned her friend on the pavement, careful not to give Twilight a concussion. "But-but…" Her rosy eyes fixed on the alley around them, suddenly not trusting her own present vision. "He was frozen into stone for a second time! By us! You lead us in front!" Her nose scrunched with Twilight's, who had stood up and backed away with wide violet eyes. "How could you let this happen? Aren't you the leader, huh? Not so handy-dandy and honorable now huh? You must adore seeing me this absolutely TICKED, Twilight Sparkle!"

Dash was now visibly shaking like a maraca in celebratory session. A loquacious Pinkie Pie would've laughed her hooves off. Rarity would've attempted to rebuke her, and Applejack would've as well, but with an additional mighty head butt. Flutter-guy would've scurried off in a fright, and finally, Spike would've settled to an awkward exit.

But no other pony was like Twilight Sparkle. She often handled conflicts with benevolence and patience, thanks to her helpful reference books on relationships and how to settle with them.

"…And stop revealing the villain's name at the END and amuse me with your explanation of dragging me out when-" Smooth hooves held Dash's head firmly to Twilight's eye level, and shivers went down Dash's spine. "The stare…" Twilight's eyes were now blinding white and menacing, just like they were when Discord was transformed back into isolating stone.

Twilight released Dash, and the now meek pegasus crept to the farthest corner of the alleys. "S-Stop it." Twilight continued and reached for Dash once more. "STOP!"

Seeing her friend hyperventilate, Twilight chanted silently to herself, and her eyes returned back to their average hues. She gave Dash a sheepish smile and helped her up on her hooves.

"I had to do it, Dash. There was no other way to calm you down." Twilight patted Dash's hooves, hating how Dash was still flinching and glaring unforgivably at her. "C'mon. It wasn't that scary, was it? I mean, you've faced dragons and spirits and swiss queens before. What's the sudden change about?"

Honestly, Dash was unsure of herself. Twilight's glowing eyes didn't terrify her from the sidelines. 'But then again…Discord was upfront with those burning, unemotional eyes and-' Dash blinked rapidly, while resisting the urge to slap herself. 'Am I…pitying that dopey Discord?'

Before her questioned was self-answered, a masculine cry for help was audible hundreds of yards away. Without hesitation, Twilight ran to the source of the voice, and Dash lingered behind.

"I thought YOU were watching him, Dash!"

"ME? YOU entered in the club with him! You came with him to get me!"

"But-but YOU mentioned Flutter-guy's safety, didn't you?"

Once they reached Flutter-guy, both mares were appalled to witness their animal-loving friend being squeezed to death by a gigantic, ceramic silhouette of Discord. His whole entire mismatched figure was dried cerement except his glowing eyes. His eyes' irises were almost animalistic in the dim moonlight and held a deep red pigment to them. They reminded Dash of two settling, comforting fireplaces flickering.

Did the mare drink that much?

"Cease from this crime, Discord!" Twilight's horn glowed brightly, indicating another fall from the chaotic throne. "You have lacked fairness and peace at the last level, and now it is time for you to surrender!"

"Blah blah blah! Must we repeat this childish process, my dears?" The draconequus smirked deviously and playfully ruffled Flutter-guy's mane, watching him whimper in his grasp. "You know, I am just a simple illusionary creation. The REAL Discord, your real loving and most supporting friend is still slithering around. Oh! And he has just one enjoyable game he'd love to play with you three before you sleep."

Dash felt a growl erupt her throat, and adrenaline pumped through her hooves and wings. "We don't have time for games, you toy! Where's the original dope who forced me to be a lazy pony on one single cloud huh? Huh?!"

The clone chuckled crazily until tears stained his full exterior. Once he had rusted supernaturally quick into place, Twilight raced to Flutter-guy. "Are you hurt? We cannot afford injuries! Are you nauseous? Confused? Discombobulated?!"

"A-A little confused," he whispered with red tints on his lemon yellow cheeks.

This sent Twilight one step further into her plague of everlasting paranoia. "Oh Celestia! Flutters, how could he?! How many hooves am I holding? No, no, you can count but you cannot possibly be feeling confused! Who am I ?" She pulled Dash in front of herself. "Who's this?"

Dash shoved Twilight off of her and began to rip at the cement bonds. "Don't waste your time in hysterics, egghead! Help me get this phony's claws off of Flutter-guy!"

Out of the blue, a swirling mist surrounded the threesome. "No time for fooling around, my little ponies. I have a truly pleasant surprise for each and every one of you!"

"You're going to leave us be and finally accept your fate no matter how horrid it is," Flutter-guy guessed with a shaky smile on his lips. Dash hoof-palmed and Twilight groaned in exhaustion.

"Listen Discord, it's approximately two a.m. You better not distract us from our search because we're going to find your ostentatious spirit. And if there's one thing that cannot be stopped-" Twilight stomped her hooves dramatically for effect and grinned bravely in the silvery mist. "It's friendship!"

"That's affirmative and oh so true," Flutter-guy whooped quietly.

"Yeah you dope! So lay off us and just come out from your hiding spot-" The mists suddenly scurried and oozed into Dash's vision, practically blinding her with their gaudy, vivid rainbows. "Swirling…rainbows…"

"Time to say good night Dashie…" What none of the three ponies discovered was that Discord was placing half of his chaotic personality into Dash's consciousness. Well, it would've gone more successfully and safely if Dash wasn't such a complainer.

'Get out of my head,' she screamed. 'I'm-I'm not doing anything wrong…' Her consciousness swayed side to side, and she suddenly remembered the couple of drinks from the bar. 'But-but that's nothing-'

'It's as close as it gets. Never fear! My control over your self will be brief. I just need to spread a little happy message around to the others.' He winked and shut her eyes. 'Oh and have fun! I'm a really improvisational dancer you know!'

Back in the eye witnessing world, Twilight and Flutter-guy were oblivious to Dash's transformation.

"Okay since I'm unable to free Flutter-guy, Dash, you take the West alleys while I take the-"

"A free hoof to you all swingers…" Twilight blinked confusingly at her friend, who was now leaning on her shoulders and speaking energetically.

"Dash, stop playing around! We've got to find Discord so-"

"I'm already here!" Twilight squealed as a brilliant flash blinded her. The flash was soon replaced by the original mismatched spirit of chaos, and Twilight immediately frowned in his presence.

"What have you done to Rainbow Dash?"

"Must you magical alicorns always begin with attrocious formalities?" Discord levitated his thrifty pair of scarlet sunglasses on his eyes, and Dash mirrored his actions with her jet black pair. Twilight, meanwhile, blushed in spite of herself and was truly flabbergasted with Discord's title for her.

"I'm not an alicorn-"

"Not yet," Discord hinted. He snapped his lion paw fingers, and Twilight was entangled in strings of creeping cement. Her prison and Flutter-guys' morphed together, and Discord laughed at his accomplishment. "Keep those dazzled expressions, kiddos! 'Cause Dashie and I are gonna stick it to the jazz, eh?"

Dash twirled to the draconequus' side with mischievous glints in her eyes. "You betcha, Dizzie. One, two, three, four!" A random pile of apples managed to play a jazzy ballad on a keyboard near them, and another pile wheezed in a jazzy saxophone.

DISCORD: 'When my time to go is here,

Call my friends to gather near.'

He spun Dash around and cartwheeled in thin air. She tipped her pearl white cap to Twilight and tossed a jade beaded necklace to Flutter-guy, smirking at their baffled expressions.

RAINBOW DASH: 'Tell the doctor and the preacher that I'm failing.

But forget about your black,

The two singers joined hooves and/or paws, wailing with tissues smothering their free-falling 'tears.'

BOTH: 'Cause I'm planning to come back.

Play some honky-tonkin' grief and Dixie wailing.'

Discord and Dash suddenly broke into a full swing of endless laughter, and Discord whirled Dash into the air and watched her fluidly summersault and flip back on solid ground.

DASH: (To the apple piles) 'Take the cores, boys!'

The beat quickened, and Dash was now hopping and swirling and twirling crazily around Discord. Discord's smile never graced off of his face, and he even dipped the pegasus a few times excitedly. However, their audience wasn't so thrilled with the performance.

"Discord clearly has Dash under her control, Flutter-guy." Twilight's hooves curled and her mouth snarled in dudgeon. "We've got to save our friend from the arms of that menace!"

Flutter-guy was about to agree without hesitating any further until he saw the flushing smilie on his best friend's cheeks. "I-I can't."

"Sure you-I mean we can!" Twilight attempted to break out of the cement, but her efforts were futile. And even if she was able to free them both with her horn, Twilight figured that a stealthy escape would run by more promptly and easily. "On my count….you're going to-"

Before her plan could've been perfectly formulated, Twilight felt new words choke on her original ones. And the mysterious observation was that they skipped musically out of her tongue, and she was singing!

TWILIGHT: 'Pick me up and lay me down,'

The cement prison finally cracked open, releasing them. But once Twilight had stepped out, Fluttershy picked her up and pinned her to the ground.

"Flutter-guy?" Twilight's muscles tensed under the pressure of her friend's hooves, and her face warmed.

Fluttershy quickly leapt off of Twilight and shook his head. "Twi…I don't know what came over me-"

FLUTTER-GUY: 'And spread the news all over town,'

Both ponies soon joined Discord and Dash on the 'stage' and yelped in shock. They were prancing like foolish foals against their very wills!

ALL 4: 'And tell 'em all to come or they'll be sorry.'

"Twilight," Flutter-guy whimpered while carrying his dance partner around. "Do something!" Both ponies were trying to fight off the rhythm now, but it was even unbreakable to Twilight's magic.

"I- I can't! It's a subconscious degree of rhythmic mind controlling! The only way to ward it off is-" A light bulb dinged and sparkled in Twilight's geared mind. Her eyes narrowed sharply at Discord's face.

"Hand me a mic, Flutters."

Discord: 'Pick me up and shake me twice.'

Dash leapt near Discord and rocked her head up and down to the beat. Her full mane was now drenched with sweat, and hiccups increased in her throat from her euphoric side effects. Giggling, she almost tumbled into Flutter-guy and was revealing her upcoming instability.

Dash: 'I'm coming back from paradise.'

Both Twilight and Flutter-guy grabbed Dash's hooves and ignored her shouts and aggressive taunts. They both cleared their throats and sent winks to each other.

"Make it count," Twilight whispered. "We might never be able to do this again."

"What're yah coin' Herms and Lysol?" Both ponies laid their microphones and mouths near Dash's ears for the last lines of the song and just before Discord had noticed.

Twilight: 'This poor boy is here to live in glory!'

Flutter-guy: 'I'll be here and making music like a light wine!'

Their shouts dizzied Dash, and before she knew it, she blacked out completely.

The next morning, somepony intruded into Dash's room and plugged in her dusty alarm clock.

"AHH!" She aimed her rainfall designed pillows at none other than…"Pinkie?"

"Oh gosh! You're awake! Twi told us that you hit your head and fell after clubbing! What was the club like? Were the ponies nice? Did anypony offer dessert?" Pinkie Pie's rambles continued until Dash hopped onto Twilight's hot air balloon outside.

"Mission I'm guessing?" Flutter-guy nodded and Twilight showed the newest map of the Everfree Forest.

"This shall aid us in our quest for Zecora's missing potions-"

"What?" Dash cocked her head, not amused with what she was hearing. "Twilight, last time you told me that Discord had escaped and-"

The librarian shook her head in denial. "You know that Discord is still imprisoned, Dash. I believe that you dreamt that discussion or something."

"Not true!" Dash was waving her hooves around like a madmare now. She gestured to Flutter-guy. "He was crazy over you egghead! And y-you being the e-egghead complied! I was hypnotized by Discord to perform some odd song with him and these apple minions were playing and-"

"Hold on there, sugar cube." Applejack huffed at her friend and hopped off the hot air balloon, which had landed to their forestry destination. "We best have no more creepy dream talks until after this quest is finished."

"I agree," Flutter-guy mumbled before scurrying off second. Dash frowned gruffly behind him.

"Cut the shy act, bro!"

"I must say that it's too early for pretending, Dash." Rarity gracefully trotted off the balloon, after Spike had helped her down. But once Dash had settled off of it, Rarity leaned into her left ear. "Although if what you've said about our friends is true, you know where to find me about this new juicy gossip about Twi and Flutters!"

After Rarity and Spike had skipped off, Pinkie giggled and fancied herself with the entrance trees, leaving Twilight and Dash in a private discussion.

"I just don't understand egghead-"

"Relax," Twilight assured with a kind smile. "Sometimes loyalty needs to loosen up and close the trunk." Multicolored swirls were visible in Twilight's eyes, and Dash instinctively backed away.

"Twi?"

Twilight's eyes distorted into mismatched mahogany eyes, tempting Dash to hiccup once more. "For who knows when the pony will get drunk?" Discord's laughter rang in her ears until Dash blinked from her hysteric state…

After a moment of chaos, Twilight was nowhere to be seen. Dash was no longer at the Everfree forest, but at a club and sniffing a beverage of bubbly alcohol.

"I think I'll pass, bartender." Foreshadowing memories signaled for Dash that one glass was another to worry about. "Tomorrow's a big day! I just remembered. And I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

Yet even with her daydreams, she knew that Discord's audible laughter was no prank to her keen ears.

He was out and wailing again.


	24. Witchy rap RareJack TwiBurn

Witchy Rap (Rare Jack and Twilight Burn mentioned)

** This song fanfic is based off of 'Into the Woods,' and I figured that the witch in it was similar to Twilight. And if I may add, the scene with Twilight terrifying Applejack and Rarity seemed similar to the Witch scene in general to me. I do not own this nor the Hasbro Series, and Rarity is Rare the Baking stallion in this.**

Two bakers rivaled each other in the thriving lands of Ponyville. One was raised on nothing but complete sugary instinct passed down from her surrogate parents. And the other baker, well, folks have claimed that the spoiled colt was finally driven to lift a hoof by his headstrong wife.

Stallions and mares alike have viewed the couple in disdain from time to time, especially since Applejack was one of the most stubborn mares one stallion could ever escort, and yet one of the loveliest. During her fabulously awful share of looks, her husband Rare was the opposing story. He was equally poor, if not poorer, than Applejack. And ever since sunshine centered him as the town's next colt born, ponies saw him as simply spoiled.

But even when neighbors weren't as welcoming, the dignified couple's wages were in shipshape, as well was their tidy and stable cottage not too far from the thick woods surrounding Ponyville. Applejack and her relatives built it with only muscular legs used as nature's support. And with Rare's help, the couple was soon situated as hardworking bakers under their own swept roof.

One pleasant and ordinary morning, Applejack had stirred from her wistful slumber and trotted to the small kitchen oven to bake an early batch of bread. If there was one rule she took to her grave, it was that the early risers' breakfast came before hers. She'd learn from many unwelcoming experiences in the past that early risers often came by the barrel from where they lived, and Applejack usually woke up at least an hour before her husband.

Besides, she'd never tell Rare, but she worried about his wellbeing.

Rare had been slacking off his duties lately because of certain, aching pains near the neckline and tense shoulders. Applejack had counted up to twenty groans and vigorous scratches since last Wednesday, and the foolish stallion refused to accept that he needed treatment.

"I'm doing just fine my love," Rare promised her with a romantically tired smile. Applejack's unfathomable stallion was now leaking out his exhausted demeanor on her, and she despised seeing his energy suddenly zap.

The cowpony sighed and began to mash the gooey doe into a perfected prism and smoothed out its faces. "Maybe Ah'm being selfish about one other nook," she wondered out loud, gazing sorrowfully at her rib-revealing belly. "How I wish he'd just agree that he needs rest if we to have a-"

"Dreaming aloud, my sweet?" Her husband slid suavely into the kitchen, almost knocking the back of his head on the close wooden cabinets. Applejack only rolled her emerald eyes and tossed a massive roll of dough in his direction.

"What caused you to wake up so early?"

Rare grinned that dang smile again, the smile that proclaimed that he knew her lamented desires. "Your mask has been ripped love." Rare approached his wife and tenderly stroked her orange belly. "I know and have known that you want this filly or colt. But please, be patient with me darling."

Applejack slumped her shoulders and practically stomped up to the moaning oven and scooted in the next loaf to cook. "Patient? Rare hun, we've been begging to our bellies for a child for how long? Four? Five months?"

"Six if you count Apple bloom's gossip," Rare teased lightly, earning a flushed face from his scowling wife.

"That lil' sister of mine is always loving to stir up some trouble!"

"Oh come now love. Does that mean you do not?"

Applejack cornered her husband into a loving kiss and patted the next dough prism for baking. "I only gossip when it's needed, sugar cube. Now be a loving dear and git me the seasonings from the shed outside."

"What seasonings?"

Suddenly, somepony knocked tentatively at their door, causing both husband and wife to jump and turn toward the brass doorknob. Earning an affirmatively accepting look from her husband, Applejack opened the door to the customer, even when they usually had a customer visit the opened window.

"Good morning-" Applejack was muffled into a bone-crushing hug before she could finish her greeting, and the emerald eyed stallion beamed over her.

"Well bless my breeches and boots! I have finally found my cousin with her mate!" The golden stallion released Applejack so that he was able to quickly shake Rare's hooves. "Hello, brother! Name's Braeburn. So have y'all visited the crane with the blankets of blue and pink or-"

"Braeburn!" Applejack tackled her older cousin into a firm embrace and asked sadly," Where've yah and the kin been? You haven't visited us since-"

"Since the wedding," Braeburn finished tiredly, flipping his dark blonde mane off of his neck. "We've been working hard back on the sweet traditional parts, AJ. Wish you and husband here could see the schoolhouse now." He then glanced at Rare and elbowed him slyly. "Well bro? It's been awhile, with kids and all haven't you-"

"Mind your manners around my husband," Applejack scolded, tugging at his ears and glancing at her bare stomach. "And don't you see? The proof's not here."

Silence droned for a good while until Braeburn took his younger cousin in his strong arms once again. "Don't get put out before it happens, AJ!" He then winked at Rare and declared, "He here Rare's lucky and ready, aren't yah?"

But before Rare could come up with an acceptable response, a louder knock was heard from the door. This time, Braeburn hopped eagerly to answer it.

"Good morning to yah-" He stopped in mid-sentence once his eyes were almost hypnotized by violet orbs and held still. The strange mare cloaked didn't waver her gaze either, and it even dilated to the point of clear curiosity.

"Good morning ma'am." Braeburn gentlemanly tipped his cowboy hat to the cloaked mare. "My name is-"

"I know your name," the mare sneered, snapping out of her trance. She shoved Braeburn out of the way and trudged a tiny cane around. Rare and Applejack instinctively backed away from her, knowing from her intense stare and violet mane that she was no other pony than Twilight Sparkle. And the one lesson that one pony could expect to know from the unpredictable witch Twilight Sparkle was that one pony was either a fool or a conquer in her eyes. No other road was allowed to be taken in those vicious eyes.

"Your Braeburn," Twilight continued. She then cast her icy eyes on Rare and Applejack and smiled creepily. Poking Applejack's stomach with her bent cane, Twilight suppressed a smirk. "Nothing cooking?"

"Heck to the no! AJ here just got started and-"

Twilight smacked the dazed stallion with her cane and growled. "No you fool! Nothing is cooking for your cousin…child wise." She then trained her eyes back to Rare's. "And do you know why, son of Angelo?"

Rare grasped Applejack's hooves nervously and peeped, "W-What? Angelo?"

Twilight sighed and slipped into the most comfortable looking seat in the cell-structured kitchen. "If you must know the full sobbing story, a beautiful couple came to live by me. They were your parents, and your mother Diamond had an odd appetite. Once her eyes scrutinized my beloved garden-"

"I had a garden once," Braeburn butted in ignorantly. "Full of apples. Little lady, you should try and visit sometime-"

"-And," she continued icily. "She told your father that she wanted something edible…" Lights suddenly bursted out from one click of Twilight's tongue. "Gr- well...um..." She glanced shyly at Braeburn. "Do you have some sort of flashlight that I could use?"

"Sure do!" Once he tossed it to her, Applejack gave her older cousin a dumbfounded look.

"Thanks. Now where was I..." The violet mare flashed on the flashlight and coughed loudly. "Oh right Momsy wanted-"

_'Greens, greens and nothing but greens:_

_Parsley, peppers, cabbages and celery,_

_Asparagus and watercress and_

_Fiddleferns and lettuce-!'_

_'He said, "All right," but it wasn't quite,_

_'Cause I caught him in the autumn in my garden one night!_

_He was robbing me, harassing me,'_

_'Rooting through my rutabaga, _

_Raiding my arugula and _

_Ripping up my rampion_

_My champion! My favorite!'_

_I should have laid a spell on him right there!_

_Could have changed him into stone, or a dog or a chair..._

The witch grinned evilly at the thought of a new, portable recliner, which she badly so needed as one adoptive mother. Applejack and Rare were hunching and startled behind her, not exactly thrilled with the psycho witch in their house. The only remotely calm looking pony in the cottage was Braeburn, who had a all-too ecstatic grin on his face for meeting his new friend, the witch. But once Twilight stumbled on her words once, she continued briskly once more.

_'But I let him have the rampion, I'd lots to spare._

_In return, however, I said, "Fair is fair:_

_You can let me have the baby that your wife will bear.'_

Twilight then dipped Rare lowly and levitated him back to his wife.

_'And we'll call it square.'_

"I had a…a sibling," Rare squealed with delight, as Applejack only face hoofed. Twilight only groaned and shushed Rare by continuing her rhythmic rap.

_'I though I had been more than reasonable._

_But how was I to know what your father had also hidden in his pocket?!_

_What?_

_Beans'_

Rare, AJ, BB: 'Beans?'

_'The special beans._

_I let him go, I didn't know he'd stolen my beans!'_

_'I was watching him crawl, back over the wall!_

_Then bang! Crash! And the lightning flash!_

_And- well, that's another story, never mind-_

_Anyway, at last the big day came, and I made my claim._

_"Oh, don't take away the baby," they shrieked and screeched,_

_But I did, and I hid her where she'll never be reached.'_

The mare began croaking and cawing to the ceiling, and an unseen force began creeping into all three ponies' bodies and freezing them. Twilight stole glares at the happy couple, especially Rare, and continued her rap with more improvised spunk throughout the song.

_'Your father cried, and your mother died_

_When for extra measure, I admit it was a pleasure-_

_I said, "Sorry, I'm still not mollified."_

_And I laid little spell on them-_

_You, too, son-'_

The witch zapped Rare's flank with her positioned cane and cackled as the sensitive stallion shrieked in pain.

_'That your family tree_

_Would always be a barren one...'_

"NOOO!" Applejack, Rare, and Braeburn embraced one another in pain as Twilight cackled moronically and ascended closer to the ceiling.

_'So there's no more fuss_

_And there's no more scenes_

_And my garden thrives-_

_You should see my nectarines!_

_But I'm telling you the same _

_I tell kings and queens:_

_Don't ever never ever_

_Mess around with my greens!_

_Especially the beans!'_

But before the witch could leave them in their misery, Twilight winked flirtatiously as Braeburn. "Call me, son." She then used her powers to knock Rare's jaw and dissolved before their eyes.

"But I don't have her number," Braeburn told Applejack, who only rolled her eyes and looked pitifully at Rare.

"What a perfectly good way to spoil somepony's morning!"


	25. Hotel Equestria Appledash

Hotel Equestria (Appledash, Disco Pie)

**Here we go again! This idea just popped in my head, and I hope that it's jazzy enough to pass the parody test or whatever. The slashes are random, but I am basing this off on one pegasus' rise and apparent fall from Sonic glory. Alcohol and abuse is mentioned in this, and please know that you were informed. I do not own the Eagle's classic song, 'Hotel California' nor Hasbro's My Little Pony.**

"So sugar cube…where's this swanky place again?" Applejack whipped her sunny tresses behind her neck, feeling aggravated with the breeze all of a sudden. She appreciated that her meek best friend was somehow able to bribe a stubborn ox into giving them his magenta hot air balloon for the day, but Applejack wasn't an experienced flyer.

"I know that it seem nauseating." The lemon yellow pegasus' teal eyes wavered to the grounds bellow them and drew back conceivably far. "B-But…" Her stiff body language had also indicated her vacuous position. "But-"

"But what? We're around ten thousand feet off of steady land, and everypony knows you're eccentrically afraid of heights! And guess what? The only edible nitpicking thing we have on this balloon is enchiladas!"

_'On a dark desert highway, the cool wind in my hair, warm smell of enchiladas, rising up through the air.'_

"He was very generous for doing that," Fluttershy reminded her, while hovering the tempting plate under the cowpony's nose. "Oh and uh…" She squinted her eyes at the yellow platter and gulped hungrily. "A-Angel hadn't eaten this afternoon…So before we left-"

"BLOODY REINS!" Applejack held back the tempting rush of saliva on her tongue, almost aching to spat it on the crumbly bits of enchilada left on the plate. "Can you not jam this into your wishy-washy mind you pegasi?! We're crushingly STARVING our flanks off NOW, because YOU preferred to go up in a rented balloon when we could've winged it there!"

Usually, Fluttershy would deeply and promisingly choose to consider her best friend's wise and honest decisions over her own for the sake of friendship, even though Applejack was a year younger than her. But now, on the balloon she spent a thousand bits on, Fluttershy wasn't going to take anymore bull. Her wings had suddenly ruffled in frustration, and she planted her hooves dominantly in place.

"Winged it?" She had slowly and forcefully cornered the cowpony. "Winged it?! YOU suggested that for our first week of summer vacation that we should go on a bright and sunny vacation. Well since your family barely makes dimes anymore 'cause Mac's got his mare, I was responsible for this…this ludicrous notion!"

"Hold it right there!" The rivaling positions had switched, but for only one moment. And while they continued to battle for the upper hoof, the balloon had began to swirl on a more accelerated course. "Yah saying that it's MAH fault that my older brother got a mare and you had to go ahead and buy us a room for the weekend when I could've been doing more useful things?"

"Don't talk to me like THAT!" Fluttershy's face was hot pink with rage now, and that rage blinded her as she smacked Applejack's legs, allowing them to bruise miserably. "I spent half of my ALLOWANCE on this cheap trip-"

"-And an additional a hundred for this stupid contraction." She kicked the side of the balloon absentmindedly, and both mares were too involved in their quarrels to realize that the winds had increased and were taunting the balloon's flame.

"Exactly! So just shut up and finish this enchilada."

"What makes you think that I'm going to devour a little moldy tortilla?" Applejack teasingly poked the enchilada and covered her mouth as she watched it jiggle grossly. "You DID once give me a taste testing meal of rotten cheeses and eggs, and one egg was apparently as rotten as that rabbit or your's eye vision!"

"Oh BOO HOO HOO!" Ironically, Fluttershy repeated Applejack's earlier actions and gruffly kicked the alternating side of the balloon, unaware that it was beyond damaged already. "You know you darn red hoof, I've always wanted to say this….You're WEAK!"

She flopped on her back and imitated Applejack with a poor Southern drawl of an accent. "Oh me, oh mah gracious! I'm suddenly NOT immune to salmonella, or to integrity, or to the fresh hospitality of bringing my OWN refreshments and wiping my OWN scowled face!"

Frowning and clearly insulted, Applejack flipped onto her bare stomach and mimicked Fluttershy, feigning tears. "Oh SAVE me somepony! My voice is as quite as the rat I really am….squirmed in a hole with a brattish rabbit and my own pitiful insecurities!"

"Quit it." The real, caring and sensitive Fluttershy had miraculously revived her senses, and tears were forming in her eyes.

Unfortunately, Applejack was no longer listening to Fluttershy and continued to imitate her. "Hypocrite I am! Saying the bloodline ones are phony weaklings when I….need my corrosive excuses!"

"Just STOP!" Fluttershy then barbarically lunged Applejack, and the cowpony rolled to the side to escape the lethal wrath of a ticked best friend. But just then, both of them collided into each other….right above the sight of the balloon's flame…that was destroyed.

"We're going to DIE!" Applejack grabbed her panicking friend in a tight neck lock and gulped away her own upcoming fears.

"Listen here and listen good…We're NOT going to-" A reflective light engulfed their visions, and both mares squealed at the top of their lungs.

"AHHH!"

_'Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim. I had to stop for the night.'_

The light had dissolved into nothingness, as well had the balloon, the platter, and the world around them. Awestruck, Applejack shushed her whimpering friend and embraced her tightly.

"A-Are we…dead?"

"I just don't know, sugar cube." Applejack had swore an oath of complete honesty as a filly, and she wasn't going to abandon her best friend nor her sacred oath for some fears along the road. "And just so you know, Fluttershy, I didn't mean to tease yah harshly back there."

"Neither did I on you," Fluttershy promised, smiling sadly at Applejack. Fluttershy's eyes were light pink from crying now, but that didn't cease her growing confidence. "And if this is…the end…I'm proud to have shared it with you, Applejack. I'm just sorry that summer's….over."

"Stupid tourists…They never give us sly dogs a break!" Both mares jumped in fright and gazed meekly at each other suspiciously.

"W-Who's there?" A harmonic train of euphonic melodies girded around the ponies, relaxing and soothing them from their past plights. And before they could comprehend where specifically they had ended up, a gorgeous cyan pegasus greeted them with a mischievous smirk.

_'There she stood in the doorway; I heard the chorus sing, and I was thinking to myself, "This could be anyone or this could be anything."'_

"Wow." She glided over Applejack and Fluttershy, speechless for a couple of moments until Applejack fiercely ended the dreadful silence.

"Stop staring at us like creepers and git on with the…the plan!"

The pegasus's smirk only widened, and she began to encircle Applejack. "And what's your name? I haven't seen a soul as fiery as yours in these parts." Behind them, Fluttershy was unable to conceal her high-pitched yelp.

"Souls?!"

"Yeah don't worry. We famous foals can really look deep inside newcomers. It really gets to them!" She floated to the golden doors sealed before them and gave an impatient scowl. "Well? Are you two coming or do we have to go through the dull introduction process?"

"Proceed with the dull," Applejack responded bitterly and marched straight up to the stranger. "And you should know that we just lost our ride and our looking for the hotel-"

_'Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way. There were voices down the corridor. I thought I heard them say…'_

"Pft!" The stranger stole a kiss from the agitated Applejack and teasingly cooed at Fluttershy. "Beginners luck….I guess your purpose here is not blank at all…" She flared her wings and used her strong hooves to kick the doors open. "I'm the greatest flyer ever known to existence…and welcome to….The Hotel Equestria!"

The buildings scattered around the mares was beyond dazzling, beyond unanimously brilliant. It was so brilliant that Applejack had the sudden fear of loosing it and abandoning the sight forever.

_'Welcome to the Hotel Equestria, such a lovely place (Such a lovely place) Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel Equestria, any time of year (Any time of year) You can find it here.'_

Rainbow Dash led them to a series of aligned receptionist booths. Some booths had colorful streamers, and some had more telephones and cellphones than needed. Some had portable microwaves and fridges and ovens for twenty-four hour service convenience, and some even had pantries. Either way, Applejack counted around fifty, and each desk was not inside but outside the one thousand story hotel. And not only were desks surrounding the gigantic building's exterior, but six admirable fountains glimmered around it and awed dozens of the common folk.

"Prepare to be starstruck," Dash joked, putting on a pair of jet black sunglasses and tossing two identical pairs to Applejack.

"Dash, why do we need these?"

"So you won't get discovered, duh!" Rainbow Dash annoyingly flung her head at the mares. "Do you ladies not even know who I am?"

"We'd like more than a name," Fluttershy shyly admitted, feeling uneasy around the desks and fountains. It was as if she and Applejack were not meant to be there, there in the visually enticing hotel, the one she booked for…

"We should actually be going-"

"WHAT?!" Another mare soon joined them and leapt on Fluttershy's back, practically but unintentionally strangling her. "Is this so, Dash? You promised Dizzy that you'd get the gals! The gals for the shoot! The gals for the SHOOT!"

"Would you ever so kindly git off mah best friend," Applejack interrupted, giving the pink earth pony a cold stare. And as she did, she mumbled to Dash, "what shoot?"

"Glad that we have your interests. This is Pinkie Pie, my crazy friend and the drama mare in charge." Pinkie bowed and giggled lightly, earning two pairs of eyes filled with disbelief.

_'Her mind is fluently twisted. She got the rainbow lock bends. She got a lot of pretty contacts to spare she calls friends.'_

"Okay now we should REALLy go," Fluttershy insisted, gripping Applejack's front hooves. "I don't do good in crowds, nor on screen, nor in possibly addictive lifestyles and-"

"What's so wrong with a lifestyle being addictive," Pinkie Pie asked musically, chuckling and hiccuping in delight at the shy pegasus."How cute! But Dashie, Dizzy will be waiting and we should really get going before the shoots are over with." Both Dash and Pinkie agreed and whisked the two mares over to the nearest receptionist desk owned by Twilight Sparkle.

"Welcome again to-"

"Yeah yeah oh joy to all, Egghead!" Dash's grip on Applejack was beginning to grow painful, but Applejack had strangely allowed for the pegasus to grab her to the desk against her will. "Cowpony and shy here are in it for our shoot-"

"Oh! Discord's waiting for you all then." Applejack noticed that the violet unicorn had a warm smile and pretty professional typing skills as Twilight retyped the script Discord wrenched at her. "He's been persistent on this whole film. So you two better encompass his mood on a finer note. He's already spilled chocolate milk on my favorite striped tie and infested Spike's leftover meals with cobwebs."

"Cobwebs," Fluttershy wondered out loud. Twilight turned her attention to Fluttershy and Applejack once she had finished typing and printing the several script copies.

"How do you do? My name is Twilight Sparkle, receptionist of the grand five star Hotel Equestria for fifteen years, and if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call my number located-"

"Thanks Sirus," Dash ended laconically and gripped Applejack's hooves. Pulling the mares away, she called, "and thanks Twi!"

"Wow you guys are already on the chart," Pinkie complimented, bouncing as Dash picked up the pace. They then whisked to a broad amphitheater, holding five lazing ponies and one pacing draconequus.

"Off the charts?"

Dash flipped her mane into Applejack's face, secretly admiring her irritated look. "See that's what's called being famous, ladies."

"Alright, Pinks! Where are my two newest stars?"

_'How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat. Some dance to remember, some dance to forget.'_

That night, since Applejack and Fluttershy's auditions had gone smoothly, Discord enlisted them as the 'prominent fraternal twin divas,' rivaling 'Flash' for a competitive seat in the next Pony Idol show. The commercial would soon be up on screen next month, but Discord had happily told them that they were free for some 'gal time' until dress rehearsals next week.

So that was inspired Dash to do the unthinkable; drag the exhausted Pinkie and two unwillingly 'tourists' to another famous filly bar party at the 'Fling.'

"Dance you lazy fillies!" The cyan pegasus completely winged it out there madly, mane whirling, hips twirling, eyes sparkling. Applejack was involuntarily staring at her in awe, and yet was also trying to find a desperate escape route back to their shiny hotel room.

While her eyes darted across the multicolored dance floor, one not-so-dazed pony caught her stare and shifted uncomfortably closer to the smiling bartender Pinkie called Rarity. The mare was cerulean with a light blue mane almost ghostly white. Yet, it were her eyes that indicated her sprouting age, not her youth. Her youth seemed to have departed and had crept out of longing sight. In fact, the stranger's lavender eyes held nothing but longing, aching emotions for the one purpose nopony could've ever denied; freedom.

"Hey Jacks," a shrilling, slurry voice lingered in Applejack's ears. It turned out to be nopony other than Pinkie, who's eyes were now droopy and almost tired looking. "Would you…f-find Fluttershy?"

"I thought you were with her-"

"I can only do SO much for YOUR TALONS AND PAW!" Pinkie roughly pushed Applejack to the floor, and several spectators were now flashing pictures of the drunk mare. "I do SO much for you, Dizzy!"

Applejack's back muscles tensed underneath her confused expression. "No no no. I'm not Dizzy…Discord, Pinkie Pie. It's me, Applejack, remember?"

"Uh…" Dash had finally entered to awkward scene and signaled for two security guards to drag a snoring Pinkie off of Applejack. "Let her rest in her room, pals." After she leant them the dangling room key, Dash inspected Applejack. "She didn't hurt you, did she? You know…because we can't…Discord can't…have any of that…"

"Why is this all about Discord," Applejack wondered. "Why not just-" Dash smiled knowingly at the cowpony and covered her lips with her hooves.

"Now just zip it and snag some drinks, will yah? I promise that no other pony is going to land you harms…." Dash's bright red eyes connected seriously into Applejack's emerald green eyes. "You can be sure of that."

Dazed by Dash, Applejack found herself unintentionally leaning closer to her. But before the oath was sealed, Applejack had spotted Fluttershy and met her at the front of the bar.

"Restroom," Fluttershy muttered shortly, and Applejack nodded, pleased with the first straightforward and decent message to her that night.

_'So I called up the darling, "Please bring me my wine". She said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine."'_

"Howdy," Applejack greeted the slouching bartender obsessed with cleaning the stubborn glass stain on the counter. Not receiving a greeting yet, Applejack cocked her head and read the mare's barely legible name tag.

"Ra-Rarity?" The mare, blushing in humiliation, quickly bowed to the mares and smiled charismatically.

"So very sorry! We shall never disappoint-" Rarity's eyes cast downwards and she nodded with nostalgic tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Fluttershy gripped Rarity's pale hooves from the opposite side of the counter. "Did we upset you? Applejack and I are not meaning to be offensive-"

"Oh mercy no!" She blew her nose into her lavender smelling handkerchief and stared longingly at the mares in front of her. "How lovely you both are…how alive. Why, we haven't heard such an assuring, honeyed, alive voice since…" Rarity nodded to Pinkie, who was counting and recounting the ponies entering and exiting the club. "Since Pinkie Pie was no more than a young, sour-faced filly."

"Why's that," Applejack asked curiously. "Is business not thriving?"

"You should've never came here," Rarity whispered darkly, more to herself than Applejack. She sent a warning glare to Fluttershy and excused herself to the next customers.

_'And still those voices are calling from far away,wake you up in the middle of the night just to hear them say…'_

"Okay I've said this once," Fluttershy squeaked, giving Applejack a remote shove. "Then I was skeptical…now I'm sure…We should leave!"

Applejack's eyes found Dash's, glowing like thorny, exotic roses in the night, tempting and drawling her into the crowd, into fame…

"We can't leave," Applejack giggled lightheartedly, loosing her superior character to the euphoric atmosphere. "We just got here…" And soon, the cowpony lost herself in the lights, the cameras, and the action. Day by day, Applejack had never left Rainbow Dash's side and almost seemed far too clingy. But for some unexplained but desirable reason, Dash didn't seem to mind one bit and even insisted one morning that they were now 'in item' to the media chain.

_'Welcome to the Hotel Equestria, such a lovely place (Such a lovely place). Such a lovely living it up at the Hotel Equestria what a nice surprise (what a nice surprise). Bring your alibis.'_

One one crisp morning, Applejack felt like tackling the hotel once again and slid eagerly off of her kingsized bed. Knocking loudly on Fluttershy's door, Applejack wheezed a little too drunkly, "I feel drunk still, Flutters! Now be a good mare and open for yah Momma!" Failing to receive an answer, Applejack groaned and had again stormed into Fluttershy's room by knocking her door down with an axe.

" Gift from my DEVOTED GAL," Applejack taunted, shredding the bedsheets off the bed. "Not like YOU! You dragged us here for the time of our lives, and I've-I've had to listen to yah darn complaints about knocking over your bloody door and having to pay ten percent more on this room! Cut your depression party and start living it up you sick-" Applejack stopped complaining once she had realized that Fluttershy's bed lacked its owner.

Storming into the lobby, Applejack had found the receptionist she was just searching for. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

Applejack slammed Twilight into the wall and ignored her cries for help. "Don't play that game! Y-You said I-I could come to you for anything..."

Twilight tried to plug her nose under Applejack's grip, since the breath of the cowpony was kicking barrels. "Your alcohol addiction has ranged far long enough! You're acting obstreperous thanks to that conceited wingspan mare-"

"Don't you DARE insult her!" Without knowing where her fate was to lead her from misguided actions, Applejack slapped the receptionist until she was unconscious, and a mirror had happened to have been right beside her.

Seeing her reflection made Applejack want to gag and melt from existence. Her mane was now tangled and frazzled in unruly curls, her eyes sagged widely with dark underlines visible underneath them, and her coat had lost its tangy shine and was now resembling the complexion of a dried up orange.

And all the while, Applejack still wasn't able to remember where Fluttershy had wandered off to last night.

_'Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice. And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device.'''_

"I'm sorry," a scratchy voice noted. The owner of the said voice merged from the sidelines and stepped over Twilight. Cupping Applejack's cheeks, Dash planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead and rested her chin onto her head. "This…this wasn't what I had in mind."

"What?"

"The media chain sometimes gets ruffled onto another pony's case….and not your friend's." Dash wiped away the string of tears from her cheeks and released Applejack, almost angrily. "You know that it wasn't real, right?"

"We're so leaving-" Rainbow Dash then replaced Applejack's position of slamming ponies into walls. Growling, Dash desperately searched for the pain to sweep onto Applejack.

_'And in the master's chambers,they gathered for the feast. They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast.'_

"Don't you GET IT?! I, you, NONE of us can LEAVE EQUESTIA! Do you know why Pinkie gets drunk every night? It's because that cheap runt she calls Dizzy is cheating on her and abusing her as we speak! And Twi here? She works her flank off like the rest of the prisoned receptionists just so she was able to disguise her true identity as a famous flank! And your friend?" Dash paused to reflect from all that she had seen and heard, while Applejack was living the Equestrian dream. "She grew suspicious…Suspicions and paradise do not mix, AJ."

Applejack's heartbeat increased, and her pulse quickened in fear for her best friend. "Y-You mean-"

"I mean that she's alive, voiceless, strapped in a stray jacket because she had wings and guts to tell the ponies not here." Pressing her hooves on the wall, Dash sighed exasperatedly. "And you poor kid…I'm sorry…" Dash released Applejack and crumpled to the floor next to Twilight, sobbing uncontrollably. "I was forced to put on the loving facade. I was brought here to find somepony so that the media may be fed with Equestia's first summer love couple."

"So…" Dash attempted to caress Applejack's cheeks, but she backed away in doubt. "You lied to me? All this time? About 'us'…about this place…Am…I?"

"You're a good pony, Applejack. At least…you once were….I really am sorry that I destroyed you…" Dash weakly got back on her hooves. "But if I didn't, I'd be where Fluttershy is now-Where do you think you're going?!"

_'Last thing I remember, I was running for the door. I had to find the passage back to the place I was before.'_

Galloping like a mad mare, Applejack no longer desired to be famous but craved sweet freedom. Where was she when Fluttershy had gone insane or when Discord was abusing Pinkie?

"Having the time of your life," she hissed to herself in self-hatred. How she was able to have acted so careless was beyond her, and her best friend had warned her gently from the very start!

But to her rotten luck, Dash was blocking the entrance with a stubborn frown. "If you leave, you're automatically considered a wreck, a mare spat out and barely anything anymore."

"Who designed this bloody SYSTEM?!" She had tried to trot out, but Dash was swiftly able to block at every one of her useless attempts. Besides, Applejack didn't know if she had reached the sober level yet!

"You did, AJ. We all did. The craving for spotlight access is immortal, and as long as you have blood pumping in your veins…." That one click of the front entrance padlock ended the sanity of both mares, and both were doomed to be chaotic accessories. "We will continue to dream…forever…until the time drops."

_'"Relax, " said the night mare, "We are programmed to receive. You can check-out any time you like, But you can never leave! "'_


	26. All that jazz Trilight

All that jazz (Trilight)

**Here I go again! This song is from the famous and snazzy and jazzy musical, 'Chicago, which I hold no rights to and what I do not own.' And yes, Trixie is Trickster the colt magician in this fanfic because I wanted to intimidate the tension in this duel to make it similar to the tension in the forgotten Disney Channel movie "Now You See It…" Oh yeah! And of course, I own no rights to Hasbro's M.L.P. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**This is an alternative episode of 'The Magic Duel' in Season 3.**

"Well I told ya! There ain't no shenanigans down here! Just go on home now!"

Apparently, Twilight Sparkle planned a meeting in Sweet Home Apple Acre's barn without Applejack's consent. Well, that mare wasn't going to take any plans involving her property without her permission. The rest of the Mane Six, minus Twilight, knew this was a quality Applejack barely ever suppressed. Nevertheless, they weren't going to doubt the letters they received in the mail, especially since the matter at least seemed that important.

"Fluttershy and I were in the middle of a very authentically luxorious spa," Rarity squealed indignantly, pouting at her straight, damp indigo mane. "It must've been enough of an emergency for the words "urgent" and "now"!"

"I hear ya," Rainbow Dash agreed, sticking a strand of hay out of the corner of her lips like Big Mac regularly does. "Not fair for you to stand so proud with Twi nagging us! I had to miss lunch because of this. In an hour, I'm off to work!"

Fluttershy nodded in agreement beside Rarity. "And, uh, this may be mean. But Angel, he's been really, really put out ever since he got that food poisoning sickness yesterday from that restaurant we ate at."

Devouring a goodie bag of that said restaurant's mac and cheese platter, Pinkie Pie scowled with a stuffed face. "Prease! It's ro rood!"

Rarity scoffed at Pinkie as she devoured the last bits of her meal. "My goodness! Mind your manners, young mare!"

"Yeah and hand me some of that mac," Rainbow pleaded while groaning. "The burden of starvation kills!"

Fury never rested quite comfortably on Applejack's shoulders, no matter how strong she was or even seemed to be. And during her friends' quarreling, feiry sparks set off in her brightening emerald eyes.

"It's enough to get pissed," she moaned, silencing the group with her almost menacing tone. "But with missing lunch and many acres of land thanks to your blubbering, I must bring the past tense to the PRESENT!"

Just after Applejack huffed out her anger, a young filly screamed out in the distance, and Rarity shook her head pitifully.

"Temper, temper."

"Go dry yah mane and mouth!"

"Um, girls?" Fluttershy peeked over Rainbow's shoulder, observing the crowd of fillies and colts skittering about with pastel tongues and oversized hooves. "I don't think THAT was Applejack's doing!"

Following where her eyes were, Fluttershy's friends beheld the young ponies and dropped their jaws in puzzlement. Just as the ponies with tongue and hoof issues galloped past them, stallions hammered their heads into burrows out of fear. Mares spat out snails and crickets playing the violin and symbols. Chaos resigned in Ponyville once more, but it was a more unsettling than the group's last troubles with disharmony.

"Chaos has returned," Rainbow huffed in sarcasm. "Geez, like Ponyville isn't busy enough with Princess Luna's upcoming greetings to the electing officials of Manehatten! I wouldn't be surprised if Dizzy came with the whole bunch of nutcases he ever knew!"

"At least Discord didn't abuse a mare's tongue," Rarity snapped, wiping her own tongue with lavender tissues from her on-the-go satchel. "Yuck! The disturbing idea of eating unprepared snails disgusts me! Imagine what the princess would say!"

"The princess!" Pinkie hopped up and down in exhilaration. Her smile brightening the gloomy tension put between the friends and their town. "Let's go on a trip to Twi's! She could write to the princess!"

"But this may not be Discord," Fluttershy whispered ambiguously. Dash leaned toward her curiously.

"What was that, Flutters?"

"This may not be Discord," Fluttershy repeated timidly, flushing at her friends' incredulous stares.

"Speak up! It's not like Discord's gonna make you hatin' us again."

That raised the bar, and fresh stream oozed from Fluttershy's reddening nostrils. "This." She trotted threateningly to Rainbow, who began having second thoughts over her own words. "Isn't DISCORD'S CHAOS!"

"So she speaks," a voice taunted behind them. Every mare turned to the ominous-looking colt in a stormy gray hooded-cape and holding a shiny silver and red amulet shaped like an alicorn.

Pinkie marveled the amulet and grinned like a child at the candy shop. "Ooh…so pretty!" As she leaned closer to it with outstretched hooves, the colt panicked and slapped her hooves away.

"Don't touch it!" As he did, however, Rainbow flew right to him, unable to control her temper.

"Listen cocky job! Nopony goes slapping her hooves just because she's all interested in your gold digger samples!" Just as she was about to charge the proud figure, Fluttershy swooped high enough to tug on her wings. "Hey!"

"That's no way to treat a new resident to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash!" As she floated back down, a smile graced her gentle features. "I do apologize on her behalf, good sir. My name is Fluttershy-"

"I know exactly who you are tender one," the colt spoke matter-of-factly. Little, almost mocking, emotion was carried out in his tone. He kissed Fluttershy's left hoof charismatically and bowed before the mares. "I come with gifts to the heroines of Ponyville, starting with the kindest of them all."

"Oh goodie," Pinkie raved, still eyeing the amulet. "Does that lovely necklace of your count?"

"It's a pendant and no you cannot," the colt snapped, before relaxing.

Rarity smirked mischeviosuly at the colt. "My good sir, why does thou admit charm is rested at the neckline for every mare?"

Applejack kicked the dirt and pebbles beneath her feet in annoyance. "I should've stayed in the house."

"My gift to Fluttershy rests in peace and peace alone!" As he said this, the colt raised his front hooves ceremoniously, and thundered rumbled from the skies above. In an instant, the five mares were no longer able to physically do anything besides breath and speak.

"Hey!" Their screams and protests rested into his ears like flowing music. He cracked his neck on both sides relaxingly and levitated a weeping Fluttershy in the air.

"Let me go! Let me go! PLEASE!"

"Put her down, Trickster!" The boyish voice wiped the smirk off of Trickster's face, and his eyes met dark violet orbs. Removing his hood, Trickster grinned arrogantly as Twilight and Spike appeared to save the day.

What they didn't know was that they were heading into his one-of-a-kind trap.

'_Come on babe. Why don't we paint the town? _

_And all that jazz…'_

As the rushed to Trickster, he lazily blew a wisp on Fluttershy's coat, turning it multicolor and almost dull-looking.

"Stop messing with my friends," Twilight hissed. Her unicorn horn flashed magenta sparks warningly, and this made the provoking colt only more delighted to continue.

'_I'm going to rouge my knees and pull my stockings down._

_And all that jazz…'_

"Give the dear a chance for soaring," Trickster cackled, as he sent the screeching mare higher, higher into the skies and then dropping her down to the grounds. By the time he ceased his gravitational pull on her, her nose was tickled by blades of grass.

'_Start the ride I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the tea is cold_

_but the piano's hot!_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz!'_

"Why do you restrain the gifts given to you," Trickster taunted, casting his eyes on Twilight. "You've taken my gratitude for power as greed in a form and a boastful chance."

"That's how it's been," Applejack shot back hoarsely, coughing as Trickster suddenly summoned dark rays of power to choke on her scrawny neck. "Twi-Twilight-"

Spike hid behind Twilight's back in terror, and his voice was as quiet as a mouse's. "Do something!"

'_And all that jazz!_

_And all that jazz!'_

"I-I cant'! I'm saving my powers for the princesses'-"

"Focus on the now," Pinkie urged confidently, before descending underground and being buried alive by the magician. As shovels were levitated to dig and dig burrows for her paralyzed form, Pinkie Pie gave an audacious cry and wept, "and where's that catchy song that doesn't fit this kind of moment coming from?!"

"Pinkie!" Rainbow struggled to move, but her full body muscles, wings, nothing was moving a mere millimeter at her command. Rarity, meanwhile, was just about to sob like Fluttershy and Pinkie were doing, feeling as abused as the mares they recently saw spitting out snail remains.

"You barbarian! You carcass!"

"Language darling," Trickster sang in glee, levitated both mares in the apple trees and allowing leaves to poke and stick them repeatedly.

'_Watch you mouth and wear your cutesy face._

_And all that jazz!'_

Seeing his marefirend be at the mercy of some cowardly colt made Spike stomp into Trickster's personal space before Twilight found the right words to invade. "Listen here you wretched coward! I don't know much of my vocabulary words from what Twilight has taught me but uh…" He paused awkwardly, giving Twilight a pleading look.

She furrowed her brow and marched up to Trickster. "What he, what he and the rest of us only wants is peace from the wrath you're starting for no apparent reason, Trickster. Why, you couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time!"

'_Give me a chance and wait for my ideal pace!_

_And all that jazz!_

_C'mon hun, we're gonna go so high and challenge all the stars in the nightly sky! _

_So that when we grow old we'd have then spoken of the bold _

_time of jazz!'_

"All I seek is a duel from the one who's astounded me the most," Trickster admitted almost humbly. His plea was glistened with a pout and cutesy eyes. "Please oh beautiful!"

Twilight blushed before rolling her eyes and snapping out of his spell. "Not one part of my being tells me this will be a rewarding experience, Trickster."

Trickster's innocent look vanished in a matter of seconds and was replaced with a sadistic smile and power-hungry eyes. If Twilight's vision hadn't fooled her, she'd tell you his eyes were radiating red and maddening. "Very well, my darling. Take this as a token of what I'm offering here. A chance for a chance. You crushed me, so now, I return the favor."

He whipped his light blue mane lazily and casted his eyes on the ground. Piles of dirt and weeds suddenly clashed in an earthy heap to form a cherry wood case. Glaring at it, Trickster then sent pitchforks, spears, javelins, and several knives into the box's outer shell and grinned at his opponent.

"You have no choice. Your friends are in my mercy, after all. And if you had more watchful eyes, precious witch, you'd realize your assistant is no longer beside you."

Twilight stiffened, realizing his boasting wasn't dishonest all the way. "Spike? Are you trying to find Rarity?"

Just as she called him, flames surrounded the box, and shouts were heard inside it. "Twilight! Get me out! It's so warm and squished in here! I-I can't breathe!"

If Twilight would've cried at that moment as she plunged into the fire, she would've been labeled as weak to her own self. Luckily, she bit back any cries escaping her lips as she tripped into Trickster's grasp.

"I wouldn't want you to die off now," Trickster spoke gently to her. The box opened slowly in front of them, releasing a dizzied Spike.

"I thought you wanted me dead," Twilight panted, feeling her limbs shake like timber being slashed by saws. The magician only kissed the tip of her head, ignoring her groans, and levitated her tenderly into the same box.

As he levitated it away from Ponyville, he bowed in the box's direction and blew a kiss. "Until again, Twilight Sparkle. As astounding as you may become, I cannot have my queen pry in my invasion." With a shy, insecure tone he added, "I do hope you understand, my dear."

But in one snap, his amulet glowed once more, and Trickster the great and powerful was back again. "Now my minions, I hereby announce Twilight Sparkle banished forever! My, a duel inspires so much potential out of everypony, doesn't it? This is your warning, citizens. Never deny your sacred leader, EVER!" He finished with a triumphant laugh and loving glisten in his lavender eyes. "Magic has won against modesty!"

**I know the song was kind of short, but I do hope you all liked the story line!**


End file.
